Harry Potter y un juego de Dragones
by FxRobalino
Summary: Sabía que entrar a las cuevas de los Goblins era mala idea, pero nunca espero que gracias a eso terminaría en un mundo completamente diferente, por lo menos no estaba solo y tenia un Familiar increíblemente potente, si solo pudiera descubrir si eso era bueno o no.
1. Cambio de mundos

**Buenas este es un Cross Harry Potter y Game of Thrones, no tengo planeado postear otro fic si es lo que se están preguntando, este capítulo es una disculpa por el tiempo que me he demorado en actualizar los otros fics.**

 **Es uno de los fanfiction más viejos que he escrito, lo comencé cuando me inicié en Game of Thrones, al principio no estaba interesado en una serie tan sanguinaria, mi iniciación fue más por darles el gusto a mis amigos que eran fanáticos, comencé a ver la serie primero, vi el primer capítulo cuando la segunda temporada estaba en emisión.**

 **Por su puesto no esperaba nada de ella, estaba viendo solamente por la insistencia de mis amigos, pero las cosas no fueron como esperaba, me enganche completamente llegando a convertirme en un completo fan, incluso me descargue los PDF de los libros e incluso me compre los físicos.**

 **Cuando terminé de ver la segunda temporada unos cuantos días después durmiendo poco o nada, me decidí a hacer un Cross entre estas dos fantásticas historias.**

 **Hable con uno de mis mejores amigos el cual es tan fanático de las dos series como yo e iniciamos una pequeña idea, los primeros capítulos de este fic eran francamente horribles, no tenían más de diez páginas por capitulo el más extenso y era un pobre intento de mezclar las dos realidades algo cohesivamente.**

 **Así mismo no estábamos muy de acuerdo en el harem para Harry, ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que por lo menos un par de chicas de Harry Potter tenían que estar para hacer una mezcla aún mejor de los dos mundos.**

 **Yo por su puesto quería a cuatro magnificas mujeres que todos saben cuáles son, mientras mi amigo quería a Fleur, Gabrielle, Narcissa, Hermione y Bellatrix.**

 **A la final el fic era una basura completa y lo deje por un tiempo, has que salió creo que era la cuarta temporada y me entro nuevamente las ganas de hacer el fic correctamente, tome lo que ya tenía, borre lo que estaba francamente horrible y use lo que serbia, para ese entonces ya tenía algo de experiencia escribiendo y las cosas comenzaron a funcionar mejor.**

 **Los capítulos pasaron de tener entre cinco y diez páginas desastrosas a tener veinte o veinticinco… aceptables supongo, eso se los dejo a ustedes par mi está muy bueno.**

 **Llegue a escribir algunos capítulos antes de enfocarme más en Harry Potter el regreso de Rey, este fic tiene quince capítulos ahora, aunque no planeo publicarlo por el momento esto es solo una muestra, digámoslo así, de otros fics que he escrito.**

 **Lo público porque no he escrito nada de mis otros fics, inicie en Uber Eats repartiendo comida en bicicleta, parecía sencillo pero la verdad es agotador.**

 **Esto es un soborno jajajaja, para que no me maten hasta que pueda acostumbrarme a esto de pasear en bicicleta por todo Quito y poder volver a escribir como tendría que hacerlo.**

 **Sea como sea les dejo con el inicio de Harry Potter y un juego de Dragones.**

 **Cap1.- Cambio de mundos.**

Sabía que era una mala idea, lo había sabido desde el mismo momento en que la pensó, pero sinceramente no tenía la opción o incluso la más mínima idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Sabía que iba a ser difícil, después de todo estaban pensando en robar Gringotts el banco de los Goblins, sí, tenían a un Goblin con ellos como ayuda, pero eso no representaba nada cuando vieron en verdad a que se enfrentaban, primero por su puesto hordas de Goblins preparados para la guerra con Voldemort a pesar de que lo estaban ayudado por el momento.

Después estaba el que se estaban dirigiendo a la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange, no sabían qué clase de mierda podía tener una mujer desquiciada en ese lugar.

Pero lo peor fue llegar a una cámara gigantesca completamente oscura y caliente como un volcán, Griphook había chasqueado sus dedos iluminando unas cuantas antorchas y de repente frente a ellos una montaña de escamas negras y unos ojos azules como zafiros los habían regresado a ver.

El Dragón era tan alto que podía comerlos a todos de un solo bocado, por suerte a pesar de lo hermosos de sus ojos, el Dragón, una cruza entre un Colacuerno húngaro y un Ironbelly ucraniano según les dijo el Griphook, estaba completamente ciego, utilizaron un artefacto que le causo dolor al pobre para poder pasar y estaban dentro de la bóveda.

Habían recuperado el Horrocrux de Voldemort, pero hasta allí llego su suerte, la rata traidora de Griphook había intentado robarse la espada de Gryffindor cuando intentaron destruir el Horrocrux.

Lo que lógicamente hizo que dejara de agitar ese artefacto y por tanto el Dragón los atacó, posiblemente creyéndolos comida.

Si Harry había pensado que el fuego de un Colacuerno húngaro era un infierno no sabía cómo describir este, los estúpidos Goblins en un intento por crear el guardián perfecto para sus bóvedas había creado el Dragón más peligroso del mundo.

Griphook no había durado mucho, incluso antes de que el fuego en sí lo tocara su piel ya se estaba derritiendo.

Él había tomado a Hermione y Susan que estaban fuera de la bóveda y las jaló dentro golpeando en su camino a Daphne y Padma, el fuego duro poco tiempo posiblemente gracias al pestilente olor del oro falso quemado.

Eso solo les había dado un poco de tiempo para salir de la bóveda y correr hacia la enorme habitación en la que estaba el Dragón, tenían que cruzar por entre sus gigantescas patas para poder salir del lugar, pero al no poder ver y solo poder escucharlos y olerlos, el Dragón se movía demasiado intentando alcanzarlos.

Mientras intentaban escapar Harry había soltado la copa de Hufflepuff que golpeó con un ruido metálico el suelo del lugar e hizo que el Dragón escupiera fuego enseguida.

Habían tenido que saltar hacia uno de los corredores de la cámara para poder salvarse del fuego rojo que les estaba lloviendo, lo único bueno fue que el fuego de Dragón destruyo el Horrocrux, lo malo fue que el humo negro gritó estridentemente cuando salió de la copa haciendo que el Dragón se retorciera hacia atrás golpeando uno de los pilares de la sala destrozándolo y haciendo que caiga justo encima del vagón que era su escape.

Eso causo que la cámara comenzara a caer sobre ellos, enormes piedras se desprendían del techo cavernoso lo que solamente hacia al Dragón moverse más frenéticamente.

– Necesitamos montarlo – dijo Harry protegiendo como podía a las chicas.

– Estás loco – gritó Daphne mientras lo regresaba a ver – esa cosa es una mezcla de un Colacuerno y un Ironbelly, tiene la rabia y poder de fuego del Colacuerno y el tamaño del Ironbelly, no es más grande solamente porque esta encadenado, es imposible que podamos montarlo.

– Tiene razón el Ironbelly nunca deja de crecer – dijo Susan aferrándose a la camiseta de Harry con fuerza – crearon un Dragón que puede destrozar todo este lugar con facilidad.

Padma y Hermione estaban completamente de acuerdo – por eso debieron haberlo cegado, el Colacuerno puede ver en la oscuridad, pero esté está ciego – dijo la castaña.

– No es como que eso importe ahora – terminó Padma – no tenemos como salir de aquí y esta montaña de escamas no se va a quedar quieta.

– Por eso lo necesitamos, está ciego así que podríamos aparecernos en su lomo, luego es solo cuestión de destrozar las cadenas y salir de este lugar, cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos solo tenemos que lanzarnos en un lago o algo así.

Las chicas se regresaron a ver algo indecisas – no es como que tenemos otra manera de salir de aquí – dijo Susan, justo en ese momento la piedra más grande cayó al suelo haciendo temblar todo y apresando una de las cadenas tirando al enorme Dragón contra el suelo.

Harry no lo pensó mucho, todas estaban tocándolo en algún lugar ya que él estaba por encima de ellas, se apareció rápidamente sobre el Dragón que pareció no notarlos, las chicas gritaron improperios e insultos mientras se agarraban rápidamente a la piel del Dragón o al enorme collar que apresaba su cuello, Harry sonrió divertido con los insultos hacia su persona antes de agitar la varita de Bellatrix e intentar romper la cadena.

– Hijos de puta, las hicieron a prueba de magia – gritó molesto.

Siguió lanzando hechizos intentando romper las cadenas antes de que las chicas empezaran a ayudarlo, Harry podía ser el más potente del grupo, pero ciertamente no el que más sabia.

Con una sacudida del poderoso Dragón más el debilitamiento por los hechizos, la cadena debajo de la piedra se rompió dejándolos libres, rápidamente procedieron a hacer lo mismo con el otro lado, justo cuando los pilares comenzaron a derrumbarse lograron destrozar la otra cadena, el Dragón extendió sus poderosas alas y salió disparado como cohete rompiendo unas cuantas piedras con la punta dura como diamante de su cola.

Lo que Harry no tomó en cuenta era que su ceguera no le permitía al Dragón volar correctamente por la caverna a pesar de que ya estaban en subida directa.

Golpearon uno de los riscos haciendo que el lugar tiemble y que ellos recibieran unos cuantos cortes gracias a piedras que se desprendían de las paredes – si no hacemos algo vamos a terminar aplastados entre el Dragón y una pared – dijo Hermione aferrándose fuertemente a una espina.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en eso así que Harry intento hacer un buen uso de su "romper leyes de la magia" como le habían dicho las chicas desde que se habían convertido en un grupo.

Intento forzar su voluntad sobre el Dragón, su magia por su puesto actuó como cuando estaba enojado y hacia la tierra temblar, enseguida la propia magia innata del Dragón intento frenar sus intentos, considerando la mezcla de Dragones estaba sorprendido que la magia del animal no lo rostizó por siquiera intentarlo.

Pero considerando que el Dragón debería estar muerto de hambre y débil, además de que él era uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo.

Se volvió una lucha completa, un tira y afloja intentando mantener el terreno contra el otro y conseguir por lo menos una grieta que pudieran ocupar, no estaban en eso ni diez minutos cuando la cabeza llena de púas del Dragón golpeó una pared invisible.

Ninguno de ellos había pensado en la posibilidad de que los malditos Goblins hubieran usado cualquier tipo de sala en las cavernas, quizá en las bóvedas, pero no en la cueva entera, pronto no solo era una lucha entre Dragón y mago, sino que la magia de la sala se unió.

Los cinco adolescentes sintieron un enorme pulso de magia que hizo temblar el callejón sobre sus cabezas, antes de que desaparecieran con un pop, casi parecía una aparición, pero cien veces más poderosa.

Mientras viajaban no podían reconocerse, no sabía quién era quien, se mezclaron y se separaron, hubieran muerto si una presencia que no debería estar con ellos no estuviera presente, Dragón y magos podían sentir la presencia maligna y oscura, juntaron fuerzas para eliminarla.

Con un grito de dolor y rabia pudieron ver en sus mentes la cara de Voldemort retorciéndose antes de explotar en millones de partículas, la reacción mágica hizo que la aparición, o sea lo que sea que les había ocurrido, cesara bruscamente y fueron literalmente lanzados hacia algún lugar.

* * *

La vida era dura en el norte de Westeros, la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba nevando o como mínimo nublado, los días en los que el sol salía podían ser contados con los dedos de una mano, si los Dioses eran generosos entonces quizá necesitarías la segunda.

Pero así que como su vida era mucho más dura también los hacia personas mejor preparadas para la vida en un mundo tan caótico como el suyo.

Por el momento estaban en temporada de paz, pero como iban las cosas, Ned sabía que una nueva lucha estaba por caer sobre los siete reinos, su mejor amigo después de todo era el actual Rey y no hacia un buen trabajo gobernando, la alza en los impuestos y todos esos torneos por cosas inservibles eran una muy buena prueba de ello.

Además de eso había recibido un par de noticias sobre el hombre que estaba reuniendo a todos los salvajes, pasar la muralla sería casi imposible para ellos, pero con tan poca gente como tenían, los cuervos no podían sostener una larga lucha.

Cuando quería un poco de paz, dejar de pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer como Guardián del Norte, cuando quería estar lejos de toda la responsabilidad, en esos momentos se dirigía hacia el Bosque de Dioses y rezaba por claridad para poder sobrellevar la carga o por lo menos por un poco de paz, dejar la mente en blanco.

Él no había querido ser el Guardián del Norte, él no había querido casarse con Catelyn Tully, el simplemente había querido un terreno, algo pequeño, como máximo quería reconstruir Moat Cailin y allí asentarse con una mujer que le gustara y formar una familia.

Justo antes de la rebelión él había estado en una especie de relación con Ashara Dayne, era una chica coqueta y lanzada, su hermano Brandon le había dicho que era una puta de alta cuna, pero él sabía mejor, y con lo que habían hecho sabía que a pesar de parecerlo no era una doncella mancillada en lo más mínimo.

Ella había muerto después de un par de meses después de comenzada la rebelión y con eso su pequeño romance también había muerto.

Por su puesto después de la muerte de su padre y Brandon, había caído en sus hombros el manto como Lord de Winterfell y también había obtenido un contrato matrimonial con una mujer que apenas si conocía.

No sabía que tan bien le hubiera ido con Ashara, pero podía decir que su matrimonio con Catelyn había estado muy bien, se complementaban bastante bien a pesar de todo, y de esa unión habían nacido sus cinco hermosos hijos, lamentablemente también tenía un hijo más, aunque sería más preciso decir que era su sobrino, no es que pudiera decir eso por el peligro que sufriría Jon si se sabía que era hijo de Rhaegar.

Lo único que lamentaba era que su señora esposa tratara tan mal a su sobrino, creyendo erróneamente que era su hijo bastardo.

Suspiró viendo la cara tallada en la madera blanca del Weirwood y se levantó, había estado el suficiente tiempo allí sentado y sabía que tenía que supervisar o por lo menos revisar que sus hijos estuvieran asistiendo a sus prácticas.

Caminó lentamente, salió del bosque y se encamino por el lado del castillo hacia donde estarían practicando, sonrió cuando escucho los choques de las espadas y las quejas que hacían sus hijos, Jon era claramente el mejor espadachín, pero Robb no se quedaba tan atrás una vez que comenzó a tomar enserio el entrenamiento.

Como esperaba su hijo mayor estaba luchando contra Jon, con solo catorce días del nombre Robb era un chico alto con el cabello castaño rojizo y los ojos azules, parecía más un Tully que un Stark y aun así podían notarse las similitudes entre su hijo y él mismo, quizá no en apariencia, pero definitivamente en actitud, Ned sabía muy bien que sería un excelente Lord Stark.

Se rió suavemente cuando Jon tomó la delantera dándole un buen par de golpes que claramente eran dolorosos.

Theon Greyjoy lanzó una sonora risa al ver lo mismo, era un chico que había educado como propio, lo apreciaba de cierto modo, pero también le daba un aire… no sabía si era porque era un Greyjoy, pero siempre había algo extraño a su alrededor o quizá era el que fuera aún más mujeriego que cualquier otra persona en Winterfell.

Escucho las burlas de Jon y estaba por hablar cuando el viento frio lo hizo estremecerse, lo que era muy extraño pues vivían en el Norte, todo estaba cubierto por nieve y él había vivido treinta y tres años allí, estaba más que acostumbrado al frio.

Todo el mundo se detuvo sintiendo el frio también. Ned revisó su entorno confundido antes de notar las nubes negras en el cielo.

Estaban tan oscuras que hacía parecer la noche en lugar de media mañana, pronto las nubes comenzaron a moverse al compás del viento formando una especie de remolino, abrió la boca para gritar un par de ordenes antes de que las nubes se iluminaran por los relámpagos.

Cualquier sonido fue silenciado por los truenos que siguieron, todo el mundo en Winterfell estaba observando el extraño fenómeno cuando vieron algo salir disparado desde el centro del remolino.

Segundos después la tierra tembló y pudo ver algo de nieve en el aire, sea lo que sea, no había chocado demasiado lejos.

Otra corriente de viento helado los hizo estremecerse una vez más antes de que todo comenzara a regresar a la normalidad – Ser Rodrik – mando rápidamente mientras aún seguían viendo la nube de nieve – que los hombres preparen los caballos, no sé qué fue eso, pero puede ser peligroso.

Rodrik asintió sin regresar a ver a su Lord antes de moverse rápidamente y dar un par de órdenes.

Theon fue el primero de los tres chicos en despertar de su sorpresa y comenzar a ayudar a Ser Rodrik, todo el mundo estaba algo nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo, no todos los días veías como algo caía del cielo y chocaba en tu patio literalmente.

Por su puesto que también había algo de temor por lo que fuera, era en esos momentos que todo el mundo recordaba sobre los cuentos de la vieja Tata.

Ned se acercó a su señora esposa que lo miraba con preocupación y le dio un pequeño y casto beso en los labios, Sansa y Arya estaban junto a ella, la primera tan preocupada como su madre y la segunda a punto de salir corriendo para ella misma ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

– Volveremos pronto – murmuro Ned con una sonrisa despeinando a su hija menor.

– Tengan cuidado – susurró Catelyn.

Asintió y se dio media vuelta antes de que Arya pidiera ir con ellos, quisiera poder decir que sí, pero sabía que así no eran las cosas, Arya estaba sufriendo del mismo modo que sufrió su hermana Lyanna.

Se encamino a su caballo que estaba siendo sostenido por Ser Rodrik, montó rápidamente y se colocó a la cabeza de la comitiva, con un simple gesto de la mano hizo que todos sus hombres lo siguieran, no eran muchos, como máximo estaban cincuenta, pero estaba seguro de que podían enfrentarse a lo que había caído del cielo, si era necesario.

Salieron de las paredes de Winterfell y pronto pudieron separarse y acelerar hacia la dirección donde vieron la nube de nieve, por lo que Ned podía decir les tomaría unos cuantos minutos llegar a pesar de que no era demasiado lejos.

Podía escuchar con claridad los susurros de sus hombres por lo que estaban haciendo, nadie podía imaginar siquiera que es lo que había caído del cielo.

La gente comenzaba a preguntarse dónde había sido el choque cuando Ned vio una especie de… camino de tierra, nieve y lodo hecho claramente por algo lo suficientemente grande y que golpeó la tierra con la fuerza suficiente para crear una zanja.

Siguieron el camino por un minuto antes de encontrar lo que parecía una piedra, más o menos del tamaño de un perro grande, completamente negra.

Lo que lo hizo jadear fueron los cuatro niños cerca a la piedra, cuatro chicas con diferentes rasgos y un chico también, él parecía ser el más lastimado, pero las chicas no se quedaban atrás.

Desmontó rápidamente y salió corriendo sintiendo el calor en el lugar, la nieve estaba derretida y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca notó que la piedra no era una piedra sino un animal bastante grande.

Casi salta de su piel cuando la piedra se movió mostrando dos alas con tres picas en los dobleces, la cabeza de lo que reconoció fácilmente como un Dragón se enfrentó a él y tuvo que hacer un gesto rápido para que sus hombres no gritaran, no quería llamar la atención de la bestia.

El Dragón resopló haciendo que el ambiente se caliente y humo salga de sus fosas nasales, a pesar de ser relativamente pequeño sabía que lo más probable es que todos estarían muertos si llegaba a despertar.

Caminó lentamente, arrastrando sus pies para hacer tan poco ruido como pudiera, vio una mancha de sangre del lugar en donde los cinco chicos estaban tirados así que sabía necesitaban atención médica urgente, se detuvo sintiendo sus músculos completamente tensos cuando el Dragón volvió a resoplar.

El cuerpo escamoso se movió por la tierra húmeda y tapó a los niños con una de sus alas, cada una era más grande que su cuerpo, por lo tanto, serían pesadas y cubría completamente a los niños.

Respiró hondo y siguió acercándose, ignorando completamente los murmullos que estaban haciendo sus hombres.

Estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos del grupo cuando el Dragón olfateó y abrió sus ojos, la garganta de Ned se cerró mientras veía atentamente esos ojos azules rasgados, parecían verlo, pero no al mismo tiempo, el Dragón volvió a olfatear y de repente el ambiente se calentó, los gruñidos del animal reverberaron por el lugar y el humo comenzó a salir de sus fosas nasales con si fuera el humo de una chimenea.

El suelo tembló ligeramente mientras el Dragón se levantó apoyando su peso en dos poderosas patas traseras y en el dobles de su ala izquierda.

Una cola larga y amenazante se movía detrás de la bestia, el final tenía una forma parecida a la punta de una flecha con sus puntas tan agudas que sabía podían atravesar acero con facilidad.

Corrigió su postura intentando mostrar que no era una amenaza, no sabía si funcionaria, pero tenía que arriesgarse si quería salvar a los niños.

El Dragón lo miró atentamente antes de gruñir levantando su cabeza hacia el resto de su grupo que parecía querer acercarse, les hizo un par de gestos para que se quedaran quietos. El animal volvió a verlo antes de bajar su cara hacia los cinco chicos, aspiró aire nervioso por si la bestia era una amenaza para los niños, pero se sorprendió cuando gimió y movió el cuerpo del chico con su hocico alargado.

Dio un paso adelante y volvió a detenerse levantando sus manos cuando el Dragón le gruño – solo quiero ayudar – murmuró tranquilo, sabía que los Dragones eran seres inteligentes, pero no sabía que tanto – están heridos, necesitan ayuda.

Siguió avanzando lentamente manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia en el Dragón, pero parecía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, logro llegar hacia el grupo de cinco niños y los reviso, estaban vestidos con ropa extraña, una de las niñas tenía el cabello tan rubio que parecía una Targaryen, otra tenía la piel morena algo más oscura que los dornienses, una tercera tenía el cabello pelirrojo o más bien naranja, la última tenía el cabello castaño y el chico el cabello negro.

Sus características mostraban que eran nacidos de familias prominentes, pero no podía pensar en que familia exactamente, podían tener cierto parecido con algunas familias como Tully o Targaryen, pero claramente no pertenecían a ellas.

Levantó la mirada estudiando atentamente al Dragón, no se parecía en nada a los dibujos que había estudiado sobre los Dragones, tenía ciertas similitudes como el que se apoyara en los dobleces de sus alas, pero por lo demás no se parecía mucho, este Dragón estaba cubierto en su cabeza y parte del cuello por púas, su cuello y hocico eran alargados y delgados, sus patas y cola parecían que se podían utilizar como un arma tanto como su fuego.

Por último, de lo que sabía de los Dragones su piel era similar al cuero, pero en este Dragón su piel era más parecida a la de un reptil, escamosa y rugosa, seccionada y mostrando un patrón en lugar de ser más lisa.

Negó con la cabeza y continúo revisando a los niños, estaban claramente lastimados, eso no era de sorprenderse considerando que fueron escupidos por el cielo.

El más grave era claramente el chico y una extraña sustancia negra salía de una herida en su frente, apestaba horriblemente, tanto que casi vomita – tenemos que llevarlos al castillo comentó a sus hombres – están bastante graves, no podemos ayudarlos aquí – no morirían de frio ya que el cuerpo del Dragón producía el suficiente calor para derretir la nieve incluso, pero no podían dejarlos en el suelo lodoso, las heridas se infectarían o algo peor.

Cargó al chico y se movió lentamente para que el Dragón no atacara, parecía saber que intentaba ayudar porque dejo que los moviera.

Pronto los cinco niños estaban siendo cargados por sus hombres, subió a su cabello que estaban nerviosos por el depredador a pesar de que por el momento eran más grandes y comenzaron su marcha de regreso a Winterfell.

El Dragón los siguió gruñendo, Ned se dio cuenta rápidamente que estaba lastimado del lado derecho también, lo más probable chocó de ese lado cuando tocó tierra.

Tenían que regresar más despacio por los cinco chicos heridos, pero por suerte fue algo más fácil de hacer cuando el calor corporal del Dragón derretía la nieve lo que les dejaba ver más fácilmente donde podían apoyarse más firmemente.

Cuando pudieron ver las paredes altas de Winterfell Ned sabía que la noticia sobre los cinco niños y un Dragón traerían problemas – Theon adelántate y advierte al Maestre Luwin de lo que está pasando, quiero que se tenga especial cuidado con los cuervos que salen o llegan a Winterfell, cualquier cuervo que salga sin mi permiso expreso será asesinado, cualquier hombre que no esté bajo mi mando tiene que mantenerse lejos del patio principal.

El Greyjoy estaba bastante impresionado por las medidas, de todos modos, asintió y apuro a su caballo para llegar rápidamente al castillo.

Sabía perfectamente que había espías en su territorio, después de todo sabía muy bien que la araña había informado de muchas cosas al Rey loco y también le decía muchas cosas a Robert.

Por lo que sabía, Littlefinger también tenía una red de espías, ambos hombres eran de cuidado, no podía arriesgarse a que salga esta información, no sabía quiénes eran espías y quienes no por lo tanto necesitaba mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre todos de ahora en adelante.

Llegaron a la puerta principal donde ya los estaban esperando Luwin, su señora esposa y sus hijos, todo el mundo abrió los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa al ver al pequeño, aunque amenazante Dragón.

Arya en especial intento salir corriendo para ver al animal, pero fue detenida rápidamente por Catelyn.

Se bajó de su caballo llevando al chico con él y corrió hacia el Maestre – necesitan atención rápido – dijo con fuerza despertando a todo el mundo de su ensoñación, sus hombres con las cuatro chicas estaban detrás de él igual de rápido y con la misma rapidez con la que desmontaron estaban entrando al castillo para llevarlos a una habitación.

– Necesito que todos estén en la misma – dijo Luwin revisando superficialmente a todos – están bastante lastimados y preferiría no tener que caminar de una habitación a otra, de ese modo será más fácil mantener un ojo vigilante, por si hay algún problema.

Ordenó rápidamente a sus hombres para que trajeran más camas a una de las habitaciones, tuvieron que ir a una cerca al sector donde los Stark dormían ya que eran las habitaciones más grandes. Ned dejo al chico en la única cama ya que era el más grave y pronto Luwin estaba revisándolo.

Como la cama era lo suficientemente grande, Rodrik dejo a la morena al otro lado y pronto los dos salieron de la habitación, Ser Rodrik fue a ayudar con las camas mientras Ned fue a ver cómo estaba el Dragón.

Como había ordenado no había nadie que él no conociera o confiara en el patio donde el Dragón estaba gruñendo y silbando a todo el mundo.

– Traigan un par de ovejas para alimentarlos – ordenó rápidamente.

Uno de sus hombres salió corriendo, no sabía si era porque quería cumplir rápidamente su orden o porque quería alejarse, aunque sea un minuto, del Dragón. Jory a su lado apretaba la empuñadura de su espada – parece mucho más… amenazante – susurró.

Ned asintió completamente de acuerdo – no se parece en nada a los cuadros y pinturas que he visto de los Dragones.

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Negó con la cabeza no estando seguro – viste sus ropas – comentó recordando la textura suave pero resistente de la ropa que usaban, no había visto ropa de ese tipo nunca, no creía que la hubiera en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en Essos.

– De donde pueden haber venido – siguió Jory mientras veía al Dragón corretear como un niño pequeño por el patio – dudo mucho que el Dragón pueda haberlos cargado a los cinco.

– Parecía mucho más grande cuando salió de ese remolino en el cielo.

Incluso el camino que había hecho cuando tocaron tierra demostraba que el tamaño del Dragón debería ser mucho mayor – si crece tan rápido como en las historias estaremos en problemas no solo por la comida sino también porque alguien puede avisar al Rey.

Había logrado mantener en secreto que Jon era hijo de su hermana y ahora literalmente les caía un Dragón del cielo – primero tenemos que saber quiénes son estos chicos y que hacen aquí – el chico que había ido a buscar las ovejas pronto apareció con un par, abrió sus ojos cuando sintió el aumento de temperatura, miró al Dragón solo para saltar hacia atrás una vez que una bola de fuego salió disparada de su boca hacia las ovejas.

El chico logro lanzarse a un lado antes de que la bola de fuego chocara con las dos ovejas y las quemara rápidamente.

El no tan pequeño animal saltó y batió su ala izquierda para acercarse a los cuerpos quemados y comenzar a comer con gusto, ahora estaba confirmado que su ala derecha estaba herida, tendría que decirle al Maestre Luwin que lo revisara.

Siguieron viendo, con algo de morbo, como el Dragón devoraba las ovejas, incluso comiendo los huesos más pequeños.

– Estoy seguro de que esa será una interesante historia – terminó antes de darse la vuelta e ir a ver que todo estuviera bien, además de cerciorarse que sus hijos no se acercaran mucho al Dragón podía ser pequeño, pero sabía que era peligroso, en especial si podía escupir esas bolas de fuego – asegúrate de que todo esté en lo correcto y que nadie se acerque mucho.

Jory asintió sabiendo muy bien que tendría que mantener bien vigilados a todos para que no salga esta información.

* * *

Se quejó mientras despertaba lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo y le pesaba como si estuviera intentando cargar un camión, se removió en la cama que, aunque cómoda y caliente, también se sentía… extraña, las sabanas no parecían sabanas sino… pieles, pieles de animales.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al principio no se sorprendió de ver piedra en el techo y las paredes, pero luego recordó que no estaban en Hogwarts, estaban en busca de los Horrocrux.

Se levantó tan rápido que casi grita por el dolor del cuerpo, miró frenéticamente a su alrededor y suspiró cuando encontró a Harry, Daphne, Susan y Padma durmiendo cerca, pero la confusión se hizo presente cuando notó que efectivamente lo que la estaba cubriendo eran pieles – ¿dónde fuimos a caer? – preguntó al aire.

Busco su varita y cuando no la encontró con ella revisó frenéticamente su entorno, encontró todas sus cosas apiladas sobe un baúl.

Intentó salir de la cama, pero le dolía tanto el cuerpo que solo pudo gritar, Susan en una cama contigua se despertó y gimió, claramente estaba tan adolorida como ella misma – ¿qué… qué paso? – preguntó al aire.

– Susan – murmuró llamando la atención de la pelirroja tetona – nuestras varitas están en ese baúl crees poder alcanzarlas.

La pelirroja se levantó lentamente, estaba un poco mejor que Hermione a pesar de que le dolía el cuerpo en especial su hombro derecho, miró a la castaña confundida cuando notó las pieles sobre su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada prefiriendo ir por las varitas y estar armadas antes de que algo más sucediera.

Lentamente se acercó al baúl y revisó sus cosas, su ropa estaba, sobre todo, encontró fácilmente la bolsa de cuentas de Hermione y entre la ropa de Harry encontró las varitas, por suerte ninguna estaba rota.

Se acercó a Hermione y le entregó su varita antes de sentarse – ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó confundida.

– Despertar a los demás, vestirnos – no estaba usando nada más que una especie de abrigo de piel – después averiguar dónde estamos y como llegamos aquí, buscar formas de escapar si son un peligro.

Susan asintió y pronto estaba junto a Daphne, la movió hasta que la rubia se quejó y abrió los ojos – qué demonios Susan – gruñó molesta – no ves que estoy cansada… y ¿por qué me duele tanto el cuerpo?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza sin saberlo, lo último que recordaba era estar entrando a Gringotts, Hermione despertó a Padma que estaba a su lado, la morena estaba tan confundida como las demás, pronto paso a Harry y jadeó al ver lo herido que se encontraba.

De todos modos, lo despertó rápidamente – ¿qué nos ocurrió? – preguntó Padma mientras cerraba mejor el abrigo de piel.

Harry se quejó antes de saltar hacia delante casi golpeando su cabeza contra la de Hermione, miró de lado a lado buscando la amenaza hasta que logro enfocar correctamente a las chicas, reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos y se relajó – ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó confundido, eso hasta que jadeó y se tragó un grito de dolor.

Las cuatro chicas estaban a su lado enseguida, preocupadas, Padma que había estado entrenando con Madam Pomfrey para ser Medimaga le lanzó rápidamente unos cuantos hechizos.

Sorprendentemente sus hechizos parecían ser algo más fuertes y fáciles de realizar – sea quien sea que nos estuvo cuidado hizo un buen trabajo – murmuró y lanzó hechizos de diagnóstico hacia todos – aunque claramente no es un mago.

Le lanzó un par de hechizo más a Harry asegurándose de que algunos de los huesos rotos estuvieran en el lugar correcto.

– Entonces ¿no estamos en un lugar peligroso? – preguntó Susan.

– No podemos estar seguros aún – respondió Hermione.

– Necesitamos un par de pociones, pero creo que por el momento estamos bien – dijo Padma.

Harry agradeció a Padma y estaban por ir a buscar su ropa y cosas cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, se tensaron y se dieron la vuelta para estar de frente a esta posible amenaza, tenían sus varitas listas y ya tenían en mente unas cuantas maldiciones muy desagradables.

Por la puerta apareció un extraño hombre, bastante viejo puesto una especie de túnica gris, sonrió cuando los vio de pie y se acercó rápidamente hablando en un idioma que no entendieron.

Se miraron confundidos encogiéndose de hombros ya que ninguno sabía que idioma estaba hablando, no se parecía a nada que cualquiera de ellos hubiera escuchado antes, podía ser que estuvieran en un país diferente, claro que Hermione sabia francés y español, Daphne sabia francés, griego, alemán e italiano, Susan sabia francés y algo de español y por último Padma sabia un poco de todo e incluso algunas lenguas antiguas que se hablaban en la cultura mágica de su país.

Incluso con todo ese conocimiento no podían colocar ese extraño idioma, había ciertas palabras similares al inglés, pero no mucho más.

Luwin se dio cuenta rápidamente que ninguno de los chicos podía entenderle, por su apariencia no podía decir que fueran de Essos por lo que no creía que supieran Valyrio. Eso complicaba las cosas ya que no podían comunicarse fluidamente.

– ¿Saben algún hechizo traductor? – preguntó Daphne cruzando sus brazos.

Todos excepto Hermione negaron con la cabeza – se un hechizo que nos puede permitir aprender más rápido un idioma, pero no me puse a buscar uno que me permita entender cualquier idioma.

– Por lo menos parece que no es peligroso – murmuró Susan.

Luwin los veía con interés, no sabía que idioma estaban hablando, no se parecía a Valyrio y ciertamente no era la lengua común, era fluida y lisa con un acento marcado, estaba seguro de que no era un idioma que se hablara en ninguna parte del mundo conocido.

– Tendrás que enseñarnos ese hechizo, no podemos andar por aquí sin conocer el idioma – dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño y levantándose.

– ¿Cómo podemos comunicarnos por el momento? – preguntó Padma.

– Sí, quiero saber cuánto tiempo estuvimos dormidos – siguió Susan – por lo que sabemos Voldemort ya pudo haber tomado el gobierno.

Hermione regresó a ver al hombre que parecía estarlos estudiando, comenzó a hacer un par de señas, intentando expresarse por medio de gestos y señales de mano, al principio no pareció funcionar ya que el hombre solo la veía como se ve a un loco.

Pero enseguida pareció comprenderla, asintió y sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta, hizo un gesto para decirles que traería comida y salió de la habitación.

– Algo es algo – se burló Daphne divertida.

Harry tomó la varita de Bellatrix y lanzó un Tempus – bueno son las doce de la mañana, pero o viajamos al pasado o mi magia está funcionando mal.

Todas vieron que decía 296 AC, quizá habían viajado de algún modo al pasado y por eso era que no entendían el idioma, pero Padma debería por lo menos poder reconocerlo un poco.

Confundidos comenzaron a cambiarse, se sentían demasiado expuestos usando solo esas pieles.

Una vez vestidos esperaron a que el hombre llegara sentados en la cama más grande – ¿no se han estado sintiendo un poco… extraños? – preguntó Padma, no podía poner el dedo en la llaga, pero sabía que había algo sucediendo allí.

– Ahora que lo dices… – mencionó Harry cerrando los ojos, se sentía mucho más fuerte, liberado también, además había algo… podían sentir a sus cuatro amigas, también podía sentir todo lo que estaba en el lugar, era como ver sus contornos iluminados en la oscuridad, además sus sentidos estaban mucho más agudos.

– Nuestra magia – dijo Hermione impresionada – se siente más fuerte.

Abrieron los ojos impresionados, Daphne rápidamente apuntó su varita hacia una de las camas y entonó el hechizo de levitación, sorprendentemente no solo su cama sino también en la que había estado acostada Susan, un par de silla y el baúl se levantaron y ella ni siquiera estaba sintiendo el peso.

Las dejo rápidamente en el suelo y miró su varita, frunció el ceño y luego apuntó su mano hacia la cama, entonó el hechizo y la cama comenzó a levitar, ahora era más pesado y parecía un poco más difícil, pero considerando que nunca había podido hacer magia sin varita era un paso enorme.

Volvieron a sentarse mientras pensaban en que es lo que les había pasado, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse, Hermione lanzó el hechizo para aprender más rápido el idioma y escondieron sus varitas.

Por la puerta paso un hombre alto con el cabello oscuro y ojos grises, usaba ropa abrigada hecha de pieles de animales.

Claramente era el jefe del lugar ya que demostraba confianza y mando, si no fuera porque había estado en una lucha constante por sus vidas se hubieran achicado, aunque sea un poco bajo esos ojos.

El hombre les comenzó a hablar y como antes no entendieron nada, pero podían sentir cierta presión sobre sus cabezas lo que indicaba el hechizo de Hermione estaba comenzando a trabajar, había una palabra en específico que el hombre pronunciaba más a menudo, Targaryen.

Suspirando Ned dejo de intentar averiguar quiénes eran, abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a un par de criadas con la comida.

El grupo miró al hombre confundidos, claramente estaba bajo presión, aunque no sabían porque, lo vieron comenzar a hablar nuevamente con el viejo y mandarles miradas cada tanto.

Ni bien probaron la comida comenzaron a devorar, no se habían dado cuenta de lo hambrientos que estaban, la comida era deliciosa, pero se notaba que no sabían exactamente de platos de comida, eran carnes rojas en su mayoría con algunos granos y vegetales que se podían cultivar fácilmente.

Era claramente una comida que te llenaba, pero no estaba hecha con todos los grupos alimenticios en mente.

Cuando terminaron las sirvientas, o lo que sean, tomaron los platos y salieron de la habitación mientras el hombre alto se acercó nuevamente, apunto sus manos hacia su pecho – Eddard Stark – entendieron fácilmente, aunque les molesto un poco que lo hiciera tan marcada y lentamente que los hacia parecer idiotas.

– Harry Potter – dijo el azabache apuntando hacia su propio pecho – Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass – siguió apuntando a cada una de sus amigas.

Eddard asintió sonriéndoles y les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran, se levantaron sintiéndose mucho mejor, con su magia más fuerte estaban sanando más rápido, era algo bastante normal para los magos, cortes que deberían curarse en semanas, sanaban en días.

Con la ayuda de Padma estaban mucho mejor que cuando se despertaron por lo tanto podían salir de la cama, aunque aún sentían cierto dolor.

Caminaron por pasillos que pertenecían claramente a un castillo, ni de cerca tan grande como Hogwarts, pero si lo suficiente para contener unos cuantos cientos de personas, había banderas con un lobo de lado por lo que supusieron que era el blasón de la Casa Stark.

Cruzaron un enorme salón con una especie de trono bastante imponente que tenían cabezas de lobos gigantes.

Salieron por una puerta grande y enseguida sintieron el frio en sus mejillas, sorprendentemente no les importo tanto, pero se colocaron hechizos de calentamiento discretamente.

Había hombres con espadas y una enorme pared de piedra protegía el castillo, estaban claramente en una época medieval, todo el mundo los regresó a ver cuando salieron por la puerta, por suerte estaban acostumbrados a las miradas, desde el cuarto año se habían convertidos en un grupo muy unido y como en él estaba el niño que vivió las miradas siempre los seguían.

Llegaron al centro del patio y Eddard los hizo detenerse, miraron alrededor confundidos y listos para disparar maldiciones cuando escucharon el rugido.

Regresaron a ver a un lado solo para toparse con un Colacuerno húngaro del tamaño de un perro grande corriendo hacia ellos, estaban intentando encontrar una maldición que pudiera perforar en la piel de un Dragón cuando el animal ya estaba sobre Harry tirándolo al piso y en lugar de rostizarlo para el almuerzo le estaba lamiendo la cara.

Harry logró retirar al Dragón de encima suyo pero el Colacuerno pronto estaba haciendo sonidos extraños y de repente la pata de un animal estaba sobre sus piernas.

La carne estaba claramente quemada y toda baboseada, se quedaron en silencio por un momento antes de que las cuatro chicas se estaban riendo – claro ríanse, muy divertido – murmuró mientras levantaba la pierna y retiraba la cabeza, asqueado por el olor – qué asco ¿por qué me dio esto?

– Recuerdas cuando Crookshanks me daba ratones – dijo Hermione – bueno esta es una muestra de cariño.

– Lamento interrumpirlos, pero… – susurró Susan viendo a todo el mundo – no les parece un poco extraño que todas estas personas estén viendo un Dragón y no parezcan muy sorprendidos.

Miraron de un lado a otro nuevamente dándole la razón a la pelirroja – en el pasado los Dragones vagaban completamente libres – sugirió Padma, aunque estaba algo indecisa.

Daphne bufó sabiendo muy bien que este no era el caso – voy a decir lo que todos sabemos y ninguno quiere decir en verdad – cruzó sus brazos nuevamente – estamos en otro maldito mundo, o universo, o lo que sea – giró su dedo apuntando a todos – por si no se dieron cuenta parece que tenemos unos catorce años nuevamente.

Se revisaron abriendo los ojos sorprendidos – ¿pero… cómo? – preguntó Susan confundida.

La rubia se encogió de hombros sin saber – podemos averiguarlo después – murmuró Harry haciendo desaparecer la pierna quemada – alguien me puede decir ¿cómo puedo sentir a esté… está Dragona como si fuera una parte de mí?

Se volvieron a ver, pero ninguna estaba muy segura – tendré que buscar en los muchos libros que tengo – susurró Hermione.

Ned se acercó ahora sabiendo que el chico era el jinete del Dragón, aunque estaba bastante confundido, no poseía ni el cabello plateado ni los ojos violetas de los Targaryen, las cosas solo parecían hacerse más confusas.

Todo era peor ya que no podían comunicarse, ahora que había confirmado que el Dragón pertenecía a este grupo y por lo menos sabia sus nombres tenía que asegurarse de que aprendieran la lengua común como mínimo, sabía que eran chicos de alta cuna por lo que necesitaba poder comunicarse para saber de dónde venían y por su puesto asegurarse de que estaban bien educados, no quisiera causar un incidente si llegaban a pertenecer a una familia poderosa de Essos o algo así.

Nuevamente entraron al castillo ahora con un Dragón al remolque y Ned los llevo hasta la biblioteca.

El Maestre Luwin ya estaba allí esperando con algunos libros para poder comenzar con la enseñanza, Hermione por su puesto estaba completamente emocionada al ver todos esos libros, Padma y Daphne estaban emocionadas, pero no al mismo nivel que la castaña.

Y Susan y Harry sabían que esto era necesario a pesar de que preferirían estará en otro lugar, practicando magia principalmente ya que al parecer ahora tenían muchas más libertades y eran más poderosos.

Harry también quería profundizar en este lazo que tenía con la Dragona, tenía que pensar en un nombre.

Luwin llevo a los cinco chicos hasta una mesa y comenzó con las lecciones, por su puesto les enseñaría la legua común principalmente, pero también iría mostrándoles la geografía de Westeros y Essos, no solo porque quizá de ese modo podrían decirle de dónde venían, sino también porque era necesario que supieran donde estaban y como ubicarse.

Considerando que un Dragón estaba acostado durmiendo a los pies de Harry, sabía que la magia comenzaría a volver.

Si estos chicos eran magos entonces era preferible tenerlos como aliados que, como enemigos, sabía que la magia podía ser muy útil pero también muy peligrosa, estas personas podían ser lo que la casa Stark necesitaba para mantenerse segura, él, así como todos en el Norte, sabía que el invierno se acercaba más rápido y despiadadamente de lo que creían.

* * *

Los Stark estaban reunidos en el salón principal ahora que sabían los cinco extraños estaban despiertos, el primer día habían decidido que el mejor camino era ayudarlos después de todo no querían tener a este Dragón en contra de ellos.

Pero también estaban de acuerdo en que tenían que ser cuidadosos, no solo por el peligro que podían representar sino también por el peligro en el que se pondrían si se llegaba a saber que un Dragón estaba viviendo allí con ellos, hasta ahora habían podido descubrir cualquier cuervo que salía o llegaba, incluso habían encontrado a un espía intentando mandar información.

No sabían a quién porque el destinatario no era alguien que conocieran, posiblemente un tercero que después se pondría en contacto con el maestro.

Sea como sea, ahora que los chicos estaban despiertos tenían que hablar nuevamente ya que no entendían nada de lo que les estuvieran diciendo – ¿serán de Essos? – preguntó Robb confundido.

– Posiblemente – respondió Ned cruzando sus brazos – no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dicen y según el Maestre Luwin no es Valyrio tampoco.

– ¿Cómo están de pie? – preguntó en este caso Catelyn – por las heridas que tenían y el tiempo que han pasado dormidos, casi parecían muertos, no creo que sea normal que estén caminando como si no pasara nada

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo habían estado inconscientes casi un mes – tienen un Dragón, es posible que puedan curarse más rápido – murmuró Jory.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos ahora? – preguntó Jon, aunque se encogió un poco cuando Catelyn lo regresó a ver, siempre con esos ojos acusadores, llenos de odio por lo que representaba.

– Por el momento el Maestre Luwin les estará enseñando la lengua común e intentara comunicarse con ellos para saber de dónde vienen, una vez que podamos comunicarnos… supongo que podemos intentar formar una alianza con ellos, un Dragón de nuestra parte es muy bueno creo yo.

– Hablas como si estuviéramos en guerra – se quejó Catelyn.

– Siempre es posible que caigamos en una guerra mi señora – dijo Ser Rodrik.

– Yo quisiera formar una alianza con una de ellas – susurró Theon a un lado de Robb, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, aunque sonrió, él también quisiera poder estar con una de ellas, eran algunas de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

– Parecen ser de una familia adinerada, no sé de dónde sacaron esa ropa, pero claramente debe ser cara, no pude reconocer ni uno solo de sus materiales – dijo Jory – no parecían estar hechas para la lucha, pero eran resistentes, abrigadas y permitían mucha movilidad.

– Pienso que estaban huyendo de algo, por sus heridas y por la desnutrición que sufrían – mencionó Ser Rodrik – no parecen saber cómo utilizar armas, pero parece que han conocido la lucha.

Ned estaba completamente de acuerdo – tendremos que entrenar al chico, si en verdad están huyendo de algo no creo que se oponga, no sé de ellas, podrían venir de una cultura completamente diferente a la nuestra – él no estaba completamente en contra de entrenar a mujeres, quizá si lo hubieran hecho Lyanna aún estuviera con ellos.

– No puedes estar pensando en entrenarlas – chilló Catelyn escandalizada – ellas estudiaran como cualquier dama…

– No podemos obligarlas a hacer algo que no quieren Cat – cortó Ned rápidamente – he escuchado que hay una ciudad en Essos, sus guerreras son mujeres, los hombres solo sirven como reproductores o algo así… si ellos vienen de una cultura donde las mujeres pueden luchar no creo que podamos pararlos.

– Les darán un mal ejemplo a mis hijas – ya estaba pensando en las rabietas que echaría Arya cuando entrenen a cuatro chicas y no a ella.

Sonrió divertido sabiendo que su hija pelearía por la oportunidad, ella era una loba completa, tan parecida a Lyanna, Sansa había heredado más lo Tully que lo Stark, pero Arya, ella era su hija en todo, completamente.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que les tome aprender la legua común padre? – preguntó Robb.

Negó con la cabeza – no puedo estar seguro, nunca habíamos tenido que enseñarles a chicos tan mayores, generalmente aprenden conforme crecen – se quedaron callados por un momento antes de que Ned regresara a ver a Ser Rodrik – quiero que preparen todo para el entrenamiento de mañana, por si acaso preparen también algo para ellas, tengo el presentimiento de que son tan tenaces como ese Dragón.

Por alguna razón Theon se estremeció como si estuviera congelándose, un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda.

– Claro mi Lord – dijo el hombre inclinando la cabeza.

Con eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, no estaba muy a gusto con la idea de tener que entrenar a unas chicas, pero Lord Stark tenía razón, podían venir de una cultura diferente, aunque más que eso, la idea de que podrían estar siendo perseguidos le preocupaba, si ese era el caso lo mejor sería que los cinco supieran como defenderse.

Theon seguía a Ser Rodrik pensando en las cuatro hermosas chicas que habían aparecido y en la diversión que podía tener con ellas, ignoró completamente el escalofrió que le recorría la espalda cada que pensaba en tener sexo con cuatro chicas que eran protegidas por un Dragón, por más que este sea relativamente pequeño por el momento.

En el salón Catelyn estaba echando humo, solo de pensar en la mala influencia que serían estas chicas para sus hijas.

Ya había tenido que mantener a Sansa, Arya y Bran lejos del patio para que no se pusieron en peligro intentando ver al Dragón, incluso a Rickon con lo pequeño que es, lo más sorprendente es que Sansa por primera vez mostraba que era hija de un Stark, emocionada por ver un Dragón o por conocer al jinete de dicha bestia.

Su hija mayor siempre había tenido una debilidad por los caballeros, siempre había querido que un caballero de brillante armadura viniera a pedir su mano en matrimonio, ahora tenía no solo a un chico lo suficientemente cerca a su edad que podía no ser un caballero, pero era un jinete de Dragón, lógicamente estaba algo… encaprichada por conocerlo y que ambos se enamoraran y en el futuro contrajeran matrimonio.

Ya había tenido que mandarla de regreso a sus clases en lugar de intentar entrar en la habitación que había preparado para los extraños.

Ahora tendría un tiempo bastante difícil, con el jinete despierto, el Dragón los seguiría a donde fueran, por lo tanto, se pasearía por los pasillos del castillo y cualquiera de sus hijos podía terminar viéndolo y por tanto querrían tocarlo, saber sobre el mismo, o peor aún, montarlo.

Si las cuatro decidían aprender a luchar, no sabía cómo podría detener a Arya de exigir el mismo trato, quien le decía que Sansa no decidiría que también debería aprender a luchar solamente por el lujo de poder estar cerca del chico.

Ned les hizo un gesto y Jory se marchó junto con Robb y Jon, luego se acercó a su señora esposa y la abrazó – el reino no está bien Cat, en muchos aspectos Robert es un mejor Rey que Aerys, pero en muchos otros es tan o más malo, hay muchos a los que no les gusta cómo están las cosas, aún peor, Mance Rayder está intentando juntar a todas las tribus de salvajes y si lo logra intentara atacar el muro.

– El muro es impenetrable no lograrían pasar de cualquier manera.

– Hay maneras de pasarlo Cat, aun si pasan poco a poco, no tenemos gente para proteger todos los puntos ciegos, prefiero tener un Dragón y su jinete de mi parte, que tenerlo como mi enemigo – se detuvo un momento pensando lo que iba a decir – hay algo en este Dragón, lo he visto rascarse la espalda con nuestras espadas como si no le hicieran absolutamente nada, lo he visto escupir unas extrañas bolas de fuego esmeralda que siguen ardiendo por días, lo he visto exhalar un torrente de fuego tan caliente como el sol, es completamente diferente a los cuentos, este Dragón es mucho peor que los que conocemos, incluso en su apariencia.

Catelyn se estremeció recordando la apariencia del Dragón, suponía que ver a una bestia de ese tipo seria aterrador de cualquier modo, pero como dijo Ned, había algo en ese animal que le ponía los pelos de punta.

– ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no es peligroso para nosotros?

No respondió enseguida, sinceramente no podía estar seguro de si eran peligrosos para ellos, quizá estaba siendo demasiado bueno, demasiado idealista y honorable, pero quizá, solo quizá, si los ayudaban ellos también los ayudarían en caso de estar en peligro.

– Son niños, si nos ganamos su lealtad, si los educamos y les enseñamos su camino aquí, si nos ganamos su confianza, entonces estoy seguro de que podremos formar una alianza.

– Quieres decir… una alianza matrimonial.

Ned regresó a ver a su señora esposa sorprendido, no había pensado en un matrimonio – no estoy seguro – respondió lentamente – no creo que sea buena idea ofrecer uno de nuestros hijos como posible pareja por ahora.

– Bueno porque si una de ellas quiere casarse como Robb tendrá que comenzar a comportarse como señoritas adecuadas.

Negó con la cabeza, sorprendido, por la forma en que actuaban las cuatro dudaba mucho de que pudieran estar siquiera interesadas en Robb, por otro lado, le parecía igual de difícil de que el chico se interese por Sansa, estaba rodeado de mujeres que parecían luchadoras, una chica como Sansa que solo se preocupaba por su apariencia y creía que un día llegaría un caballero montando un unicornio para verla sola a ella, no, definitivamente no podía ver esa unión.

Solo esperaba que cualquiera de sus hijos o incluso su esposa no hicieran alguna cosa que los convirtiera en enemigos de un jinete de Dragón.

– Será mejor que vayas a ver como están, no podemos dejarlos solos – dijo Catelyn entrecerrando sus ojos, no confiaba en esos chicos – en especial si tienen un Dragón en una biblioteca, podrían quemar todo.

En eso tenía que estar de acuerdo, besó los labios de Cat antes de caminar hacia la biblioteca de Luwin.

Esperaba sinceramente que esto funcionara, desde que los había visto allí cerca de un Dragón vivo, sabía que las cosas cambiarían, no sabía si eran buenas o malas, simplemente las cosas estaban cambiando, lo único seguro es que tenía que mantener a su familia protegida, algunos eventos preocupantes estaban por ocurrir estaba seguro, el invierno se acercaba.

Llego a la biblioteca y se sorprendió cuando notó al Dragón prácticamente ronroneando, acostado a los pies de Harry, mientras los cinco chicos estaban todos atentos a las explicaciones de Luwin a pesar de no entenderlo.

También tenían sus libros sobre la mesa y parecían estar bastante avanzados, no es como si ya supieran el idioma, pero estaba seguro de que estaban avanzando a un ritmo mucho más rápido de lo que deberían – ¿cómo van? – preguntó viéndolos leer o intentar leer un libro.

– Avanzan a un ritmo increíble – respondió el maestre tan sorprendido como Ned – si siguen de este modo, podremos comunicarnos en un par de meses.

Asintió contento con esa noticia por lo menos – ahora solo tenemos que intentar decirles que mañana temprano comienzan sus prácticas con la espada y el arco – Luwin lo regresó a ver algo confundido.

Se encogió de hombros y se acercó hacia el grupo, con algunas palabras y gestos parecía que le habían entendido.

Se pusieron a discutir enseguida en ese idioma extraño, por lo que podía decir estaban agradecidos y contentos por poder aprender a usar una espada, aunque también parecían algo desconfiados, bueno tendría que ir limando las cosas con forme fueran sucediendo.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de esto tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo en su momento, quizá si esta cosa tiene los suficientes seguidores y cometarios publique el segundo capítulo, aunque no ofrezco nada jajajaja.**

 **En su momento no pensé nada del Dragón que nos sacamos de quien sabe dónde, pero ahora estoy contento mi Dragón patea el trasero de esas lagartijas que posee Daenerys MUAJAJAJAJAJA ¡en tu cara perra rubia con delirios de grandeza espero que te revuelques en tus lágrimas cuando sepas que no eres tan genial!**

 **Disculpen mi pequeño momento, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites, nos leemos.**


	2. Comienza el juego

**Buenas parece que este fic gusto así que me decidí por postear el segundo capítulo, sinceramente no esperaba que les gustara, principalmente porque esto es algo que escribí cuando estaba recién comenzando a escribir, tuve que hacerle unas cuantas mejoras ahora que tengo más experiencia, pero aún sigue siendo en su mayoría el mismo fic.**

 **Aun así, es muy bueno que les guste, así sea a unos pocos, de todos modos, estoy posteando este fic porque a pesar de que ya estoy escribiendo los otros aún no están listos, así que aun necesito un poco de tiempo.**

 **Como sea, respondiendo los Reviews** **para ElDaniWar jajaja me he reído con tu comentario, la verdad a mí me gustan los Stark quizá porque son la única familia algo decente en ese mundo, pero es muy cierto que murieron por su propia estupidez, eso no quiere decir que los demás no hayan hecho planes para matarlos, claramente Littlefinger quiere verlos muertos a todos.**

 **No planeo hacer que Harry y las chicas se queden en Winterfell, serán familias aliadas y cercanas, sí, pero Harry no se quedara en Winterfell y será sirvientes o lo que sea de los Stark.**

 **Por parte de la ceguera de la Dragona y Harry, supuestamente la magia en GoT está muy arraigada a los dragones, pero dudo mucho que sea la única magia que existe, por otro lado, estamos hablando de un viaje a otro universo, si bien accidental, fue un viaje en el que se uso solamente potencia mágica.**

 **De allí que Harry y la Dragona se hallan unido, y al tener un mundo donde las reglas naturales son completamente diferentes, cosas tuvieron que pasar como por ejemplo la reducción de la edad por parte del grupo.**

 **Por lo tanto, podemos decir que corregir la ceguera de Harry y la Dragona es como un juego de niños, usando solamente la misma magia que los llevo a ese mundo.**

 **Para** **Sara Dragonil decidí hacerlo un harem así que lógicamente no tendrá chicas que comúnmente se unen con Harry, sinceramente tu comentario me puso a pensar más profundamente el porqué de mi agrado por estas cuatro chicas en específico.**

 **Si lo vemos por el lado físico, las cuatro son hermosas, según lo libros por su puesto, y a Hermione yo siempre la veré con una apariencia como la de Emma Watson de quien estoy enamorado desde los once años cuando salió la primera película, incluso con el cabello hecho un desastre jajajaja.**

 **Por el lado de su forma de ser, siempre me pareció que las cuatro tenían cierta… similitud, cuatro chicas inteligentes e independientes, con sus ideas en orden y saben lo que quieren, diablos las cuatro siendo poderosas, y con un carácter fuerte.**

 **La verdad fue una pregunta bastante difícil de responder porque a la final creo que nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello profundamente.**

 **Harry siguen siendo un Gryffindor simplemente las cosas en el "canon" sucedieron un poco diferente, por eso Ron no estaba con ellos en Gringotts y si las otras tres chicas, espero poder poner algunos datos de cómo se habían ido dando las cosas en el mundo de Harry Potter conforme la lectura avance.**

 **Sí, este es un harem y no, por el momento Harry no quiere el Trono de Hierro, pero ya veré como van las cosas más adelante, quiero seguir más o menos el canon de A song of Fire and Ice, pero en algún momento tengo que separarme definitivamente de eso.**

 **En cuanto a lo de Daenerys, te seré sincero, cuando recién comencé con esto de GoT la chica me… agradaba o por lo menos le tenía lastima.**

 **Vivir con esa clase de hermano y luego tener que casarse con un idiota como Drogo, debió ser difícil, pero la verdad es que su propia estupidez también la lleva a donde llego. Pero conforme fue avanzando la cosa la tipa simplemente… cambio.**

 **En mi opinión la peor familia de todo GoT son los Targaryen, especialmente con lo hipócritas que son, ya que su familia llego a usurpar Westeros porque se creían mejores con sus Dragones, y sabiendo eso se atreven a llamar usurpador a alguien que hizo exactamente lo mismo solamente que por su propia mano o hacha en el caso de Robert.**

 **Lo mismo sucede aquí con Daenerys, cree que porque tiene un par de lagartijas ya es dueña del mundo, empezó a tomar la locura Targaryen y sinceramente por mí que se muera, su personaje perdió cualquier encanto que pudiera haber tenido.**

 **La tipa ni siquiera tiene una buena presencia para ser reina, sino que todos la quieres en ese puesto por su apellido.**

 **Si no fuera por los hombres que la acompañan no sería nada, porque la verdad es que Jorah, por más que odio al tipo también, es el único que hace las cosas para llevarlos a donde se encuentran ahora ocho temporadas después.**

 **Como sea espero que disfrutes del capítulo.**

 **Cap2.- Comienza el juego.**

Estaba frustrado, muy frustrado, se había pasado décadas, no, cientos de años viendo todo lo que ocurría, en estos tiempos lógicamente era mucho más complicado ver ya que al sur de Westeros y en Essos, los Weirwood habían sido prácticamente erradicados, pero aun así tenía sus modos de ver lo que ocurría.

Había estado preparando todo, causando ciertos eventos, no estaba orgulloso, pero había sacrificado a algunos para preparar todo.

Después de todo el lema de los Stark no podía ser más cierto, el invierno se acercaba, más fuerte y oscuro que nunca, los había visto preparándose, los Caminantes Blancos estaban cerca y nadie lo sabía o creía, nadie excepto los salvajes.

Parecía que por fin tenía a todas las piezas, tenían a todos los indicados para la lucha, no estaba seguro si la lucha seria solamente contra este Gran Otro y los caminantes blancos, sospechaba que también tendrían que luchar con el supuesto Dios de la luz o R'hllor como lo llamaban esos desagradables sacerdotes rojos.

Cuando por fin estaba todo encaminado había aparecido algo, algo enorme, de gran poder, esta persona, o quien sea, había obstruido su vista, nunca algo había podido evitar su ojo atento.

Y ahora esta persona producía una oscuridad o una luz, quizá ambas al mismo tiempo, no solo había logrado evitar su mirada, sino que también había cambiado los vientos de tal forma que no estaba seguro de su victoria, siempre había sabido que había algo que no podía predecir en especial con R'hllor de por medio, pero del mismo modo estaba seguro de que por lo menos todos los caminos posibles conducían a la continuación del ser humano.

Ahora con este nuevo jugador, estaba completamente a oscuras, tres semanas en que no había podido vislumbrar un solo camino.

Lo único que había podido averiguar era que esta persona o personas serian la caída de su mundo o el comienzo de una nueva era. Había estado sintiéndose algo más fuerte desde la llegada, había podido suplantar a un cuervo en Winterfell y logró ver por un segundo un Dragón.

Estaba más que claro que no era el mismo tipo de Dragón como los que montaban los Targaryen, no solo por su apariencia que logro sacudirlo de terror incluso cuando estaba a kilómetros lejos.

También era por la poderosa magia que estaba exudando, por el tamaño había juzgado que era un Dragón de más o menos unos cinco o seis meses de edad, pero podía hacer cosas que nunca había visto y él había vivido en la era dorada de los Dragones, esas bolas de fuego que podían arder durante días, ningún Dragón había podido hacer eso, y el color se parecía al Fuego Valyrio, también lo había visto comerse el fuego, en las noches se acercaba a las antorchas y se comía el fuego como se había comido a las ovejas.

Por el momento no sabía si podía exhalar fuego ya que con la interferencia que estaba teniendo solo podía ocupar el lugar de un cuervo por unos cuantos minutos.

Pero quizá lo más preocupante era que a pesar de su edad y tamaño poseía casi la misma cantidad de magia que Balerion, dentro de unos años sería aún más poderoso, su piel ya era resistente a las armas por lo que sabía, con la cantidad de magia que poseía probablemente se volvería imparable dentro de un poco de tiempo.

Su jinete, solo había alcanzado a ver a los extraños por unos segundos antes de que su conexión con el cuervo se acabara, pero había algo extraño en la unión entre Dragón y jinete, había sido mucho más refinada y profunda que la que había visto entre los antiguos Targaryen y sus Dragones, y la cantidad de magia que se concentraba alrededor de esos cinco, la sintió un segundo y eso había sido suficiente para literalmente emborracharlo.

Sean quienes sean eran peligrosos, por el momento solo miraría, pero si resultaban perjudiciales para sus planes tendría que hacer algo para matarlos.

No podía arriesgarse, los Caminantes estaban haciéndose más poderosos cada día, cualquier variable en contra de la supervivencia de los humanos tendría que ser erradicada, o el mundo se convertiría en un tempano de hielo y muerte.

El único problema con ese camino era su incapacidad para mantener una conexión estable con los Weirwood o los animales.

Era más fuerte gracias al regresó lento pero constante de la magia, podía no ser el mismo Dragón, pero de todos modos la magia del mundo estaba demasiado arraigada a estas bestias, aun así, la magia de estos extraños era diferente a cualquier cosa que había visto y mucho más fuerte también, no podría vigilarlos de cerca nunca.

También le preocupaba que eran así de poderosos incluso siendo unos niños, no sabía cuánto entrenamiento mágico tenían, de todas maneras, era increíblemente poderosos para ser simples niños.

Su único consuelo por el momento era que Eddard Stark hizo muy bien en intentar formar una alianza con ellos.

Si podía mantenerlos cerca y proteger a los Stark, especialmente a Jon Targaryen, podían ser muy útiles, siempre y cuando se mantengan alineados con los Lobos – si solo pudiera ver qué es lo que ocurrirá – gruñó con su voz envejecida.

Había estado viendo el encuentro de los Stark con los Huargos, había visto las muertes que tenían que ocurrir, la masacre de la mayoría de los Stark, sus Huargos y sus aliados, pero de repente había visto una tormenta eléctrica y de repente ya no podía ver nada, aun podía acceder al pasado por lo que aun podía entrenar al nuevo cuervo de tres ojos, pero el futuro era oscuro y luminoso al mismo tiempo.

Era como si R'hllor y el Gran Otro estuvieran luchando por ver quien prevalecería, o por lo menos eso creía, no estaba en lo más mínimo seguro.

Y eso lo frustraba como nada nunca antes lo había hecho, antes estaba seguro de quien de todos los que se hacían llamarse Reyes y Reinas, se sentaría al final en el trono, ahora no lo sabía, había logrado vislumbrar, antes de que su visión dejara de funcionar, al extraño sentado en el trono una vez, pero al segundo siguiente vio a Jon Targaryen, e incluso al siguiente estaba allí sentada una chica de tes bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos violetas típicos de los Targaryen.

No sabía quién era esa chica, había buscado por todo el reino, en Essos, en todo lugar al que podía acceder, no había ninguna chica con esas características.

Ninguna de las chicas extrañas tenía esas características tampoco, además a ellas las había visto detrás del chico usando coronas, como si todas ellas fueran Reinas y el chico fuera su Rey.

– No tengo más remedio que esperar y ver – suspiró, por primera vez desde que se había convertido literalmente en el Weirwood, se sentía impotente y atado de manos.

* * *

Suspiró mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en el suelo, su espalda estaba apoyada a su vez en el estómago de Lilith o Lily para abreviar, le había puesto ese nombre como recordatorio de su madre.

Sus nombres ya eran extraños para la gente en Westeros, así que no les importo que el nombre de su Dragona también lo fuera.

Por el momento estaban descansando bastante lejos de Winterfell, después de todo Lily seguía siendo una Dragona y como tal no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo rodeada por humanos, por le menos una vez a la semana tenían que volar lejos, cazar un par de venados, hacer cosas de Dragón.

Lily estaba roncando detrás mientras él se dedicaba a ver el cielo y pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en esos casi dos años que habían estado atrapados en ese mundo.

Al principio había buscado maneras de regresar a su mundo, tenían varios libros que Hermione había comprado en sus años en Hogwarts, tenían toda la biblioteca Black y tenían toda la biblioteca Bones, también tenían algunos libros que Daphne y Padma había tomado de sus bibliotecas familiares, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una mención a algo como lo que les había sucedido.

Por lo que podían decir, era una suerte que estuvieran vivos, y lo estaban solo porque la magia decidió escupirlos en ese mundo en lugar de desintegrarlos.

No es que se quejaran tanto, a pesar de todo habían tenido una buena vida allí, a pesar de los problemas que había tenido y por su puesto a pesar de lo… bárbaro de este mundo.

Por su puesto estaban sumamente agradecidos con Eddard Stark quien los había recibido y tratado como a sus hijos o sobrinos.

Habían aprendido bastante rápido la lengua común, en un mes podían por lo menos tener cierta comunicación, podían entender y hacerse entender, de las primeras cosas que averiguaron eran del peligro que corrían, Ned les había dicho sobre los espías y les había mostrado el mensaje que alguien había intentado enviar por medio de un cuervo.

Les había contado la historia de los Targaryen y como el actual Rey Robert Baratheon los odiaba, por lo tanto, si se llegaba a saber que un Dragón estaba viviendo allí tendrían a todo un ejército sobre ellos.

Eso los había llevado a contarle y demostrarle al hombre quienes eran y que podían hacer, al principio Eddard había desconfiado de sus habilidades, en este mundo y principalmente en Westeros parecía que no venían con buenos ojos a la gente que podía hacer magia.

De todos modos, crearon un par de salas, sorprendentemente Harry era excelente en ellas, según Susan era porque él era lo que se llamaba un mago de batalla, de todos modos, habían colocado las salas alrededor del castillo y la piedra central de la sala sería el trono de los Stark, también le colocaron un par de runas para que solo los miembros con sangre Stark pudieran ocuparlo, cualquier persona que no perteneciera a la familia seria electrocutado dolorosamente, como una medida más el Lord tenía que usar una pulsera encantada que se enlazaba con el trono y le permitía el control de las salas.

La sala controlada por Ned era una bastante simple, básicamente permitiría pasar a los cuervos que él o las personas de confianza hubieran mandado, pero si algún extraño enviaba un cuervo la sala "leería" el mensaje, si tenía información que Ned consideraba importante la sala desviaría al cuervo hacia Lord Stark.

Eddard leería la nota y la cambiaría para después enviar al cuervo con información falsa y nada relevante.

Del mismo modo cualquier cuervo que llegara con información importante sería enviado directamente a Ned antes de reenviarse hacia el destinatario anterior, de ese modo no tendrían que preocuparse por nuevos espías.

Había encontrado espías de varias personas, lo que sorprendía al grupo ya que se demostraba lo traicioneras y codiciosas que eran estas personas, había espías de un hombre al que le decían La Araña, eran niños que había sido cortados la lengua por cualquier razón aparente.

También había espías de un tal Petyr Baelish o más comúnmente llamado Littlefinger, o espías de Roose Bolton y Olenna Tyrell, también había uno bastante patético que servía a un Tywin Lannister.

Ned había querido matarlos, y de cierto modo entendían porque, los espías estaban dando información de su casa que la gente podía usar para matarlos, para poner en peligro a sus hijos.

Por su puesto ellos no apoyaban mucho ese tipo de… practicas, pero entendían que en ese mundo tan retrasado era matar o morir, pero al mismo tiempo no podían arriesgarse a que nuevos espías aparecieran y con las salas que habían colocado estaban algo más seguros.

De todas maneras, Hermione, Daphne y Padma había creado un hechizo, Harry y Susan estaba seguros de que con esto las tres chicas hubiera conseguido un par de maestrías de vuelta en su mundo, el hechizo tenía barias capas, como una sala, la primera era un hechizo de compulsión, cada que estuvieran por dar información ya sea hablada o escrita, los espías pensarían en la frase 'el invierno se acerca' eso desencadenaba la segunda capa, un hechizo tabú ligeramente cambiado.

Sus mentes se conectarían a una pluma de cuervo que enseguida comenzaría a escribir todo lo que el espía estuviera informando.

La tercera capa era otro hechizo de compulsión, de ese modo sabrían a quién estaban dando la información, tanto del maestro como del tercero, de haber otro espía en medio para proteger al maestro.

El único problema era que el hechizo tenía que ser lanzado nuevamente cada uno o dos meses.

Estaban intentando aplicarlos en una pulsera sencilla con algunas runas para preservarla, que no se la sacaran y que no fuera notada por nadie, el problema era hacer que ninguno de esos hechizos termine interfiriendo con las capas del hechizo original.

Habían obtenido mucha información con estos métodos, haciendo que la casa Stark tuviera una posición firme y más segura en lo que Ned llamo el juego de tronos.

Por su puesto la familia Stark tendría que ser informada de estos métodos en algún punto, un Stark siempre tenía que estar en Winterfell y sería raro que de repente información importante le llegara a uno de los hijos de Ned de ese modo.

Información sobre ellos y su Dragón se había mantenido entre ellos gracias a estos métodos así que estaban, por el momento, seguros.

Por su puesto habían tenido que buscar un lugar donde Lily pudiera estar sin problemas cuando gente visitara Winterfell, los Stark recibían a sus vasallos diariamente y por lo menos una vez al mes alguien de una Casa grande visitaba.

Lily había hecho una cueva en uno de los bosques cercanos a Winterfell, estaba en un pequeño acantilado lo que les daba una buena visión y hacía difícil de alcanzar.

Por si acaso había colocado un par de runas en la cueva para hacerla invisible a cualquier que no fueran ellos, de ese modo Lily estaría completamente escondida si era necesario, pero se mantenía cerca por si necesitaban ayuda.

Otra cosa que había ocurrido en ese tiempo era su entrenamiento, ninguno de ellos había hecho ejercicio físico en su mundo, a lo máximo que Harry había llegado era a correr lejos de su primo para no ser golpeado, por lo tanto, al inicio fue realmente una tortura.

Pero se dieron cuenta de que nadie en el lugar sabia sobre ejercicio de gimnasio, por lo tanto, ellos tenían una pequeña ventaja con eso, y viviendo en un mundo donde incluso tus aliados podrían llegar a traicionarte por el precio justo, necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran obtener.

Harry tenía una ventaja más, gracias a su conexión con Lily él era más fuerte, más rápido y tenía mejores reflejos que nadie.

había alcanzado el nivel de Robb bastante rápido gracias a esto y se había ganado un apodo 'La Sombra' ya que se movía tan rápido que la gente solo alcanzaba a ver su sombra antes de caer derrotado, Harry suponía que también tenía que ver con que Lily fuera tan negra que no podías verla en la oscuridad.

Las chicas también habían aprendido rápido, más por la necesidad de estar seguras y protegidas que por el gusto.

Gracias a su apodo, a su necesidad de mantenerse lo más en secreto posible y a que eran un grupo, Ned había decidido que serían una especie de sección a parte de sus guardias comunes, de ese modo ellos no serían descubiertos y podían proteger a los Stark y a ellos mismos más fácilmente, un grupo en las sombras por decirlo de algún modo.

Luego estaban los lazos que habían formado con la gente, principalmente por su puesto con los Stark.

Se había hecho amigos de Ser Rodrik y Ser Jory, pero ciertamente eran mucho más cercanos a los Stark, pero incluso entre la familia eran más cercanos a unos que a otros, por ejemplo, mientras Ned era como un tío, Lady Catelyn solo parecía querer pelear con ellos, o por lo menos con las chicas.

La mujer les frotaba por el camino equivocado, creía que las mujeres tenían que ser amas de casa, estudiar solamente cosas para mujeres, no lucha o cosas por el estilo, lo que claro ninguna de las chicas apoyaba.

También había dado a entender que si querían casarse con Robb tendrían que saber su lugar y ya que ninguna quería casarse con el Stark mayor les molestaba que saliera con esos comentarios, no sabían de donde había sacado la idea, pero no era bienvenida de ninguna manera.

La otra persona con la que ninguno congeniaba en lo más mínimo era Theon Greyjoy, primero porque se creía mejor que los demás por su apellido, muy parecido a los sangre pura de regreso a en su mundo.

Pero lo peor definitivamente tenía que ser que el idiota solo pensaba en ellas como una vagina con patas, claro la mayoría de hombres las veían del mismo modo, podían escuchar sus pensamientos cuando las veían practicar con la espada, para ellos las mujeres no eran absolutamente nada más que incubadoras para bebes.

Pero Theon llevaba todo eso al extremo, llegando incluso a intentar forzarlas, la primera en recibir su… atención había sido Hermione, el tarado la había manoseado, mala suerte para él que ellas no eran como las putas de las que generalmente alardeaba, Hermione se había dado la vuelta rápidamente y antes de que Greyjoy hablara ya tenía su puño en todo el rostro.

Estaba inconsciente antes de tocar el suelo, con la nariz rota y sangrando, Hermione lo había dejado allí sin importarle en lo más mínimo si se desangraba.

Su siguiente intento había sido con Susan y en ese momento no había sido tan suave, había agarrado las muñecas de la pelirroja con fuerza y la había intentado besar, no había llegado muy lejos cuando la rodilla de la pelirroja se juntó con toda su fuerza contra los testículos de Theon.

Estaban seguros de que aun podía tener relaciones sexuales pero lo más seguro es que no podría procrear.

Daphne y Padma estaban atentas a cualquier cosa que intentara, pero parecía que había llegado el mensaje, por los pensamientos superficiales que había obtenido sabían que aun soñaba con cogérselas, pero ahora estaba seguro de que no podía, más aún ya que se habían vuelto realmente buenas con las armas, en especial cuchillos.

Después estaban Robb y Jon, Harry se llevaba bastante bien con el primero, como buenos amigos, pero con el segundo eran casi hermanos.

Jon incluso veía como hermanas a las chicas, principalmente porque estaban siempre estrenando juntos, pero también porque Catelyn los trataba del mismo modo, con desprecio y altives, como si ella fuera mejor que ellos.

Con Arya era parecido, la pequeña era increíblemente… salvaje, pero en el buen sentido, era una de esas mujeres o niñas que preferían hacer algún deporte a jugar con una muñeca, por lo tanto, la había estado entrenando, no les importaba lo que dijera Catelyn, pero por Arya habían mantenido todo en secreto.

La chica era bastante buena, aún era pequeña y solía desesperarse y frustrarse, en especial ya que no podía aprender al mismo ritmo que Hermione, Daphne, Padma y Susan.

Pero aprendía a buen ritmo. Con Bran y Rickon eran cercanos gracias a sus muchas historias, no es que el resto no escuchara sus historias, pero claramente todos pensaban que eran cuentos inventados y no sus propias vidas en un mundo diferente, lo mismo pensaban de las historias de la Vieja Tata.

La sorpresa llego por parte de Sansa, al principio era más una molestia, ellos se habían hecho un grupo unido en cuanto año cuando Ron traiciono a Harry, y Hermione llego con las otras tres chicas para ayudarlo a sobrevivir al torneo.

Al estar solos en ese mundo se había acercado aún más, tenían la teoría de que sus sentimientos por los demás y el viaje hasta Westeros había hecho que formaran un lazo, nada como los cuentos de bonos de alma o algo así, pero la magia de cada uno había tocado la del otro, uniéndolos.

De todos modos, ellos sabían que Harry sentía atracción por ellas y ellas por él, el estar en ese mundo solos, los incidentes con Theon y el que Sansa parecía una fan, las chicas eran posesiva con Harry así que había causado unos cuantos problemas.

Lastimosamente para la Stark, había cogido de muy mal humor a Daphne y la rubia la había despertado de sus sueños y fantasías bastante rápido.

Eso les había ganado un buen problema con Catelyn y por un momento habían pensado que los mandarían sacando de Winterfell, pero Ned había sabido que su hija necesitaba un escarmiento, así que solo les pidió que se disculparan tanto con su hija como con su señora esposa.

Claro que Catelyn también tuvo que hacerlo por reaccionar como había reaccionado, aunque había sido más discreta.

Sansa los había evitado como la peste por un par de meses después de eso, pero la habían visto visitar la biblioteca y al Maestre Luwin muy seguido, después de eso se había acercado, se había disculpado, les había contado algunas cosas que había descubierto como lo que había hecho Gregor Clegane.

Les había pedido un poco de entrenamiento nada muy exigente ya que no le interesaba, pero tampoco quería estar completamente indefensa.

Se había acercado lo suficiente para considerarla una más del grupo, lo que sabían no le gustaba a Catelyn, la pelirroja incluso había comenzado a tratar a Jon como un ser humano, no como un hermano, pero si más amablemente.

Si el grupo era sincero Sansa les gustaba, quizá no era del tipo luchadora como Arya o cualquiera de ellas, por lo menos no en el campo físico, pero mentalmente, Sansa podía ser de miedo cuando quería, era muy inteligente e intrigante, era una chica que preferían no tener de enemiga.

Lo último de importancia que había sucedido era que ahora más que un grupo eran una pareja… quinteto, no sabían cómo llamarlo exactamente, simplemente estaban juntos de una forma más sexual.

La verdad es que había estado postergando su relación desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts, ya ni siquiera sabían porque no se habían besado mucho antes, ahora con la molestia de Theon persiguiendo a las chicas había hecho que se dieran cuenta de que querían estar juntos, o por lo menos reconocerlo.

Generalmente Harry no hubiera pensado en tener sexo con las chicas hasta que fueran mayores y se hubieran casado.

Pero en este mundo tan caótico y sexual, ni siquiera las chicas habían podido contenerse, el que durmieran en la misma cama desde que habían llegado a ese mundo también pudo haber tenido que ver, de ese modo todo había perdido su virginidad juntos el día del cumpleaños número quince de Harry, nuevamente.

Aunque allí les llamaban días del nombre. Suspiró contento mientras se recargaba contra Lily, sonrió cuando la Dragona se quejó, cerró sus ojos e intento descansar un poco, era un día tranquilo y esperaba que siguiera de ese modo.

Lástima para él que se llamaba Harry Potter y aun estando en un mundo diferente el destino no quería que estuviera tranquilo.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando sintió un par de toques en su mente, había sido difícil hacer eso, estaban bastante avanzados en las artes de la mente, ahora que no tenía una conexión con Voldemort y sin el prejuicio de Snape, había podido aprender Oclumancia como cualquier otra persona, no era el mejor en ello, pero se defendía.

De todos modos, habían tenido que practicar Legilimancia también, en especial para poder comunicarse entre ellos por medios mentales en lugar de hablando.

En distancias cortas era bastante sencillo en especial entre ellos ya que se conocían perfectamente y tenían ese lazo, incluso estaban pensando en realizar un ritual de matrimonio. En distancias largas era más difícil, pero se podía hacer – "¿sí?" – preguntó mentalmente algo adormilado.

– "Lord Stark te quiere de regreso, los vigías atraparon a un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche" – respondió Hermione.

– "Parece que va a ser la primera vez de Bran" – continuó Padma.

Suspiró con molestia y se levantó – "bien estaré allí enseguida" – terminó antes de cortar la conexión mental y darse la vuelta para ver a Lily – vamos chica es hora de regresar.

La Dragona resopló humo con molestia, pero se levantó de todos modos, había crecido en ese tiempo, podía cargar a una persona con facilidad, tenía la tasa de crecimiento del Ironbelly que era bastante lenta, pero eso también quería decir que nunca terminaría de crecer y una vez esté lista para poner sus primeros huevos crecería un poco más rápido.

Saltó sentándose en la unión del cuello con el tórax y se sostuvo de los picos frente a él, Lily no dejaba que nadie la tocara, nadie excepto las chicas, Sansa, Arya y Jon, más con sus novias ya que eran sus compañeras, pero les había cogido bastante cariño a los Stark, o por lo menos a los que se atrevían a acercarse.

Lily tomó vuelo soltando un chorro de fuego esmeralda que parecía una manguera gigante, había hablado sobre la longitud que podía alcanzar cuando fuera más grande, pero no podían estar seguros, los Ironbelly eran bastante raros y no tenían ningún libro que dijera que longitud alcanzaba su aliento de fuego, había teorizado, ya que era el Dragón más grande en existencia y también por la potencia del Colacuerno húngaro que posiblemente sería una gran distancia.

Todos los días exhalaba fuego un poco más lejos, también había discutido el color de su fuego, sabían que tenía que ver con que Lily fuera su familiar, pero no mucho más.

Era mucho más caliente que el de cualquiera el Ironbelly ucraniano o el Colacuerno húngaro, de seguro gracias a la mezcla de ambas especies, hasta ahora sabían que el fuego de Lily podía derretir acero en cuestión de minutos, si se concentraba posiblemente aún más rápido.

No sabía cuál había sido el Dragón más velos en su mundo, pero podía decir sin lugar a dudas que Lily podía vencerlo, no solo tenía la fuerza del Ironbelly sino también la determinación y aerodinámica de un Colacuerno.

Su hocico, una especie de cruce entre los dos Dragones, ayudaba a cortar el aire produciendo menos resistencia y por tanto más velocidad.

En unos cuantos minutos estaban sobre Winterfell, el ver a un enorme depredador se había vuelto bastante común así que la gente ya no salía corriendo a esconderse cada que lo veían, había algunas personas incluso que se atrevían a alimentarlo, posiblemente creyendo que de ese modo no los comería a ellos.

Desmontó rápidamente y se encamino hacia donde ya lo estaban esperando todos, era un grupo de unas veinte personas, Ned, Robb, Bran, Jon, Theon, Rodrik, Jory, su grupo y unos cuantos hombres más.

Dejo a Lily para que comiera mientras el montaba un caballo grande y poderoso de color negro, el único que se había atrevido a dejarlo montar al olfatear al Dragón en su cuerpo.

Con eso Ned lideró la marcha a donde tenían apresado al Guardia de la Noche, hubiera preferido ir en Lily, pero no quería que alguien los vea por error – "por cierto creo que puedo estar cerca de descubrir algo para esconder a Lily" – dijo Hermione.

– "Estamos por descubrir cómo" – se quejó Daphne, la castaña rodó los ojos y asintió.

– "Una especie de collar debe hacer el truco" – siguió Padma ignorando a las dos chicas que siempre estaban compitiendo – "pero claro los encantamientos serán muy complicados de hacer y se necesitaría mucha energía".

– "No entiendo para que queremos esconderla" – murmuró Susan – "una Dragona como Lily ahuyentara a todos nuestros enemigos".

– "O atraerá a ejércitos enteros por nuestros cuellos" – gruñó Daphne – "Lord Stark lo dijo claramente hay gente allí afuera que nos verá cómo estos Targaryen dementes, queriendo que nos sentemos en ese trono ridículo, pero la otra mitad de la población querrá nuestras cabezas en una pica, como el Rey actual".

– "Estoy de acuerdo en que no queremos más atención de la que ya tenemos" – dijo Harry suavemente y acaricio la mente de Susan, casi se sentía como una caricia real y física.

No les tomó mucho más tiempo en llegar a donde un par de hombres de la vigía estaban sosteniendo a un chico de uno 20 a 25 años, vestía completamente de negro ya que eran las ropas de la Guardia de la Noche.

Cuando el chico hablo de los Caminantes Blancos pudieron sentir la briza fría recorrerles el cuerpo y sintieron un subidón de magia – ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó Padma llamando la atención de todos – se siente más frio, como si la temperatura hubiera descendido repentinamente.

Harry se adelantó ignorando las miradas furiosas de Rodrik y Jory, miró a Ned por un segundo hasta que recibió el permiso – ¿qué fue exactamente lo que viste? – pidió, aunque su voz salió más fuerte de lo que había esperado.

– Muertos – respondió el chico viéndolo a los ojos – la piel tan blanca que casi parecía azul, labios morados y esos ojos… ojos vacíos, sin expresión y tan fríos como el hielo mismo – se atragantó un poco y miró por un segundo a Theon que estaba burlándose y riéndose – un segundo los muertos eran muertos y al siguiente estaban caminando e intentando matarme.

Harry siguió mirando al chico usando Legilimancia pasiva para saber si decía la verdad, estaba tan aterrorizado que pudo haber creído lo que sea en ese momento, pero la magia que recorría el lugar cada que se decía la palabra…

No estaba seguro de si era cierto, pero por lo menos sabía que había algo allí, al otro lado del muro y no era bueno.

Retrocedió sin mirar a nadie hasta que estaba en su anterior puesto y siguió viendo como Ned juzgaba al hombre, entendía porque hacia lo que hacía, Westeros necesitaba con urgencia un cambio de reglas y leyes, pero tenía que reconocer que, para los estándares, los Stark eran buenos, eran generosos, justos y honorables.

Cuando todo acabo todo el mundo se preocupó más por felicitar a Bran, olvidándose rápidamente de lo que el chico les dijo.

– ¿Crees que sea cierto? – preguntó Ned acercándose hacia el grupo, no solo se habían ganado su confianza, sino que se habían ganado su cariño – lo de los Caminantes Blancos.

Los cinco se estremecieron nuevamente – no lo diga – comentó Daphne con voz tensa y mirando de lado a lado – hay magia en ese nombre… magia oscura y peligrosa – miró a los ojos del Lord apretando los labios – no podemos estar seguros si son los mismos que en los cuentos, pero este seguro de que hay algo peligroso acercándose del otro lado de la muralla.

Ned asintió, en estos casi dos años en que había conocido a estos cinco, poco o nada había logrado causar, aunque solo sea un poco de miedo en ellos, más aún ahora que se habían educado como norteños y había entrenado hasta convertirse en algunos de los mejores guerreros que el Norte haya visto.

Era preocupante cuando algo los ponía así de tensos – entonces ¿qué hacemos? – pidió en voz baja, cuando se trataba de magia estaba fuera de su liga.

Se regresaron a ver sin saber exactamente, se habían enfrentado a Inferi, Voldemort siempre había tenido un gusto por usar esas cosas, eran difíciles de eliminar y en grupos grandes podían llegar a eliminar hasta a los magos más capacitados.

Pero no sabían si estos eran iguales, por las historias podían decir que los Caminantes Blancos eran mucho más pensantes y sintientes que los Inferi.

– Tendremos que pensarlo detenidamente – respondió Harry – sin tanta gente.

Todos de acuerdo volvieron a montar sus caballos y comenzaron su largo regreso a Winterfell, ahora mucho más tranquilos, mientras Ned hablaba con Bran para enseñarle los mismo valores y principios que su padre le había enseñado a él.

Harry y las chicas discutían que podían hacer para proteger el Norte de los peligros que rondaban más allá del muro.

Ellos no podían y no iban a unirse a la Guardia de la Noche, no les veían mucho el sentido a sus botos, principalmente al no dejar que los miembros tuvieran sus propias esposas había hecho que sus números cayeran y ahora solo eran el hazme reír del Reino, peor aún, eran el lugar al que votaban a los criminales, un botadero asqueroso que no servía para nada.

Estaban a mitad de camino hacia Winterfell cuando vieron un enorme cuerpo tirado en medio camino, Harry levantó la mano para detener al grupo y desmonto.

Se acercó lentamente arrugando la nariz por el fétido olor, por lo menos habían dejado de necesitar las varitas estrictamente para realizar magia, resultaba mucho más fácil hacerla con la varita, sí, pero a la final era una pieza de madera delicada, por lo tanto, había entrenado su magia sin varita también.

Llego hasta el cuerpo y se encontró con un venado realmente grande, el más grande que había visto en su vida y estaba seguro de que el resto del grupo pensaría igual.

Tenía el estómago completamente destrozado y sus viseras se esparcían por el suelo, revisó el lugar, lanzando un par de hechizos por si acaso, pero no encontró nada, les hizo un gesto para indicar que podían acercarse y todo el mundo se sorprendió por la enormidad del cadáver.

– ¿León de montaña? – preguntó Theon.

– No hay leones de montaña en estos bosques – respondió Ned, no se molestó en buscar alrededor ya que Harry hizo lo mismo.

Harry siguió un rastro de sangre que se salía del camino, sus novias siguiéndolo de cerca por si se encontraban con algo peligroso, el resto los siguió poco después no solo curiosos sino también intentando alejarse del olor repugnante.

Lo que encontraron casi les paro el corazón, un Lobo Huargo, era tan grande como los caballos, su pelaje gris estaba manchado por la sangre y un hasta incrustada en su garganta, cinco cachorros gruñían y se retorcían intentando buscar comida, leche que la Loba ya no podía proveer.

– No hay Huargos al sur del muro – comentó Robb.

Eso solo causo más preocupación para el grupo, sea lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo al norte era lo suficientemente malo para causar que los Huargos migraran al sur – nacidos de la muerte – susurró Ser Rodrik.

– Lo dudo – respondió Susan – si la Loba hubiera muerto antes de parir no estarían todos vivos, por lo menos la mitad hubiera muerto dentro de la madre.

Harry lanzó un nuevo hechizo y se encontró con otro cachorro completamente blanco con los ojos rojos – hay cuatro varones y dos hembras – comentó mirando a los Lobos – hay cinco normales y un albino… – Ned lo regresó a ver tan sorprendido como Harry se sentía – creo que deberían tenerlos, como protección.

– El emblema de la casa es un Lobo Huargo y aparecen estos aquí – Ser Jory negó con la cabeza confundido y desconcertado.

– Esto es un mensaje de los Dioses – terminó Ser Rodrik.

Ellos no sabían nada de los Dioses, sinceramente dudaban mucho de que cualquier de ellos en verdad existiera, existían seres mágicos claramente, algunos de ellos no tan buenos como uno esperaría, pero Dioses… no, ellos no existían en verdad.

– Los entrenaran, los alimentaran y si mueres los enterraran – dijo Ned mirando en todo momento a Harry, con las malas noticias que había recibido esto podía ser un buen comienzo para esas protecciones – estoy seguro de que Harry y las chicas podrán ayudarlos un poco, tenemos un Dragón después de todo.

Robb se acercó a Jon y le golpeo la espalda – incluso de este modo eres diferente – movió su cabeza hacia el lobo albino – no que sea algo malo.

Harry le entregó el cachorro a Jon con una sonrisa divertida y luego ayudó a Robb a recoger los demás, tomó las dos hembras y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a las chicas que hablaban sobre lo lindos que eran los cachorros, incluso cuando se habían endurecido, incluso cuando habían tenido que matar e incluso cuando eran mayores a lo que su cuerpo físico mostraba, aún seguían siendo chicas.

Montaron una vez más y retomaron su camino hacia Winterfell – "no había esta clase de bestias en nuestro mundo" – comentó Daphne viendo a las Lobas con Harry – "no estoy segura, pero creo que podrían darle una buena batalla a un Hombre Lobo".

Estaban completamente de acuerdo – "¿qué otras criaturas habrá aquí?" – preguntó Hermione – "los Huargos son claramente mágicos".

Podían sentir la magia saliendo de los cuerpos de los cachorros y podía sentir la resonancia de su magia con los chicos Stark, sabían que tenían magia, pero ahora que estaban con estos Lobos parecía cantar de gusto, un extraño, aunque agradable fenómeno.

– "Según la vieja Tata hay algunas arañas extrañas parecidas a Acromántulas, pero hechas de hielo o algo así" – dijo Susan.

– "Dudo mucho que sean como Acromántulas" – murmuró Padma – "quizá tengan el tamaño, pero dudo mucho que puedan hablar, puedan crear una de las sustancias más duras y hermosas de la tierra y en especial que puedan producir el veneno mortal".

– "De todas formas tendremos que tener cuidado" – dijo Harry mirando al frente – "pueden tener su propia magia, no sabemos cómo enfrentarlas y que tan fuertes son, si es verdad que existen tendremos que tener extremo cuidado con una criatura tan grande como esa".

Se quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban a los cachorros gemir, por lo menos parecía que los caballos no se sentían tan nerviosos con ellos, quizá porque sabían que eran bebes aún.

Como siempre que salían de Winterfell Lady Stark, sus hijos y un poco más de gente estaban esperándolos, la sorpresa fueron por su puesto los seis cachorros de Lobos Huargos, Sansa y Arya estaban en verdad encantadas con sus nuevas mascotas, Sansa incluso demostrando que era una Stark.

La gente tendía a olvidarse de ello no solo por el parecido de Sansa con Catelyn sino también por su forma de comportarse, en estos dos años había demostrado un poco más su descendencia Stark, pero aún seguía teniendo más rasgos Tully.

Mientras los chicos se familiarizaban con sus Lobos y su magia comenzaba a enlazarlos, Ned y el grupo de cinco caminaron hacia el Bosque de los Dioses para poder hablar.

Se sentaron en las piedras esparcidas por el lugar, Ned tomó su lugar común a un lado del pequeño lago, Hielo la espada de Acero Valyrio sobre su pierna para que el Stark pudiera limpiar la sangre.

Hermione lanzó rápidamente unos cuantos hechizos de privacidad no querían que nadie se enterara de las medidas que pudieran decidir tomar para protegerse.

– Entonces ¿qué tienen en mente? – pidió Ned con autoridad, pero con amabilidad.

– Bueno, principalmente un buen entrenamiento para los Huargos, lo bueno es que los encontramos muy jóvenes, con el debido cuidado deben convertirse en los mejores guardianes para sus hijos – dijo Harry mirando atentamente el Weirwood, siempre le había dado una extraña sensación – por lo demás… – miró a su alrededor, este bosque estaba repleto de magia, al principio había sido débil e intermitente, ahora, ahora estaba fuerte y constante.

El Weirwood era como lo llamaba Ned el Árbol Corazón, pero no era ni de cerca el árbol con más magia, había unos cuantos arboles con una extraña magia, tan extraña como la que poseían los Stark.

Casi se sentía viva, y no quería decir que los arboles allí no lo estuvieran, no, estos extraños arboles eran como criaturas vivas, como los Huargos que habían obtenido hoy en la tarde – creemos que hay protección en este bosque – dijo Susan mirando atentamente a Ned sabía que creía en sus propios Dioses y respetaba ese bosque como muy pocas cosas.

– Bueno está el Weirwood… – comenzó Ned con una sonrisa.

– No nos referimos a este árbol – dijo Padma divertida – hay árboles aquí que exudan tanta vida que casi parecer un ser humano.

– Lord Stark este bosque tiene cosas mucho más poderosas y antiguas que el Weirwood – continuo Harry – cosas que podemos despertar e intentar controlar, pero… corremos el riesgo de que no sean… buenos.

Eddard frunció el ceño, estaba algo disgustado con lo dicho hacia el Weirwood, pero había una parte de él que sabía estos chicos no le mentirían, y entonces quedaba la pregunta ¿confiar en sus Dioses o confiar en estos chicos? era una pregunta muy difícil de responder y no estaba muy seguro de como continuar.

– ¿Qué clase de riesgos estaríamos tomando? – preguntó más duramente.

– Muchos – respondió Hermione con sinceridad – como dijimos, hay cosas en este bosque que son poderosas, si las despertamos podrían decidir atacarnos y si no somos lo suficientemente fuertes podían destruir el castillo y a todos los que en el habitamos – miró a su alrededor nerviosa como si algo la estuviera viendo atentamente – pero si logramos… unirlos de algún modo, si logramos subyugarlos, serian la mejor protección no solo para el castillo, sino también contra los peligros de más allá del muro.

– ¿Cómo planean subyugarlos entonces?

– Con un ritual – respondió Daphne con ferocidad – un ritual muy complicado y… necesitamos su sangre.

– Mi sangre.

– Su sangre y la de su familia, ustedes son los Lores de este castillo por lo tanto las protecciones tienen que estar bajo su mando – continuo Harry – es parecido a las salas solo que en este caso podría ser prejudicial, si los guardianes no aceptan su sangre los mataran.

Ned se puso pálido de solo pensarlo, se escuchaba bastante complicado y aunque parecía una protección impresionante también parecía que corrían demasiado peligro solo por ello.

– Por otro lado, estas protecciones harían prácticamente imposible que otra familia pueda arrebatarles Winterfell – Susan sonrió algo macabramente – si por ejemplo los Bolton intentaran apoderarse del castillo serian exterminados tan rápido que su línea de sangre desaparecería como por arte de magia.

Eso cambió la mente de Ned, desde que había descubierto a los espías de Roose había querido llamar a sus abanderados y matar a todos los Bolton que pudiera encontrar.

Sabía que Lord Bolton aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para nombrarse Guardián del Norte, con esto podía asegurarse de que eso no ocurriera, además de que les daba una excelente protección a sus hijos.

– ¿Qué necesitan?

Padma sacó unos cuantos viales de vidrio de una pequeña bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón – necesitamos que cada miembro de su familia llene estos viales con su sangre, mezcle un poco de la sangre de los Lobos con la sangre de sus hijos, no podemos estar seguros, pero si la manada tiene más cachorros con esto podemos hacer que otros miembros de su familia se unan con Lobos Huargos en el futuro.

– Por lo demás, necesitaremos un par de días de preparación y necesitamos encontrar el centro del bosque… – terminó Harry, estaba por continuar, pero sintió alguien acercándose.

Hermione retiró los hechizos excepto el que evitaba sean escuchados, para que Lord Stark y su señora esposa pudieran conversar sin preocupación y todos desaparecieron del lugar como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Ned miró a los lados confundido, pero enseguida supo porque se habían marchado – todos estos años y aún me siento como una intrusa cuando vengo aquí.

– Tienes cinco hijos del norte, no eres una intrusa – respondió sonriendo.

– No sé si los viejos Dioses concuerdan – dijo Catelyn sentándose en una de las rocas.

Ned abrió la boca para contestar, pero cualquier cosa se quedó en su garganta, no sabía que más pensar, había rezado a sus Dioses por mucho tiempo y nunca había recibido ni siquiera un indicio de que lo estaban escuchando.

Aún creía que existían, aún tenía fe, pero por el momento solo podía pensar en que estos cinco chicos estaban haciendo más para ayudarlo que sus Dioses.

– No creo que hayas venido aquí solo para hablar de los Dioses – terminó susurrando mientras terminaba de limpiar la espada – ¿qué sucede?

Catelyn dudó por un segundo antes de mostrarle el mensaje que tenía en sus manos – llego un cuervo de King's Landing, lo siento mi amor, pero Jon Arryn a muerto, la fiebre se lo llevo – las facciones de su cara cambiaron enseguida, estaba tan sorprendido que incluso casi se le cae Hielo de la pierna – sé que era como un padre para ti.

– ¿Tú hermana y el niño? – preguntó suavemente una vez que logro recuperarse.

– Están sanos gracias a los Dioses – murmuró mirando al lago, tragó un poco de saliva y miró a su señor esposo – el cuervo trajo más noticias, el Rey viene a Winterfell, con la Reina y todo su… séquito.

No le gustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, nunca le había gustado los Lannister y no le gustaba Robert Baratheon, y ahora todos estarían allí en su hogar comportándose como si fueran los mismos Dioses a los que adoraban – si viene tan al norte, solo busca una cosa – comentó, aunque sonreí cálidamente ante la idea de ver a su amigo.

Catelyn reprimió un escalofrió, había oído lo que había encontrado más temprano en el día, una Loba Huargo muerta gracias a una enorme hasta incrustada en su garganta.

Ese era un mal presagio, tenía miedo de lo que significaba, y ahora el Rey se dirigía hacia sus puertas con un sequito de cien caballeros, unos cincuenta jinetes y sus criados, tener un Dragón y seis cachorros de Huargos de su lado no la calmaba en lo más mínimo.

Ned, aunque quería ver a su amigo no estaba contento con tener que recibir a los Lannister, Lobos y Leones no se juntaban, con lo que había ocurrido en la rebelión, Ned apreciaba aún menos a los Lannister, él había querido verlos castigados, pero con la forma de pensar de Robert, habían terminado premiados.

– Puedes decir que no Ned – dijo Catelyn frunciendo el ceño.

El Lord no respondió enseguida, se quedó pensando por un momento – si ya están en camino tendremos que preparar las cosas rápido – dijo levantándose – tenemos un poco más de tiempo ya que la Reina de seguro va a venir en carruaje.

Catelyn asintió y se levantó junto con su señor esposo, Ned le ofreció el brazo y Cat lo tomó antes de que comenzaran a caminar de regreso al castillo.

– Tendremos que apresurar los planes si el Rey va a venir con tanta gente – murmuró Susan pensando como la Aurora que había querido ser – también tendremos que mantener a Lily escondida.

– Entonces será mejor comenzar – dijo Harry antes de darse la vuelta y adentrarse en el bosque.

Las cuatro chicas lo siguieron pensando en todo lo que necesitarían para que las protecciones estén en su lugar antes de que llegara el Rey, si era verdad y Robert Baratheon quería a Ned en King's Landing por alguna razón, entonces sería bueno tener algo seguro en Winterfell para mantener sanos y salvos a los que se quedaran atrás.

* * *

La cena había sido bastante movida esa noche no solo porque tenían seis cachorros de Lobo Huargo en el salón y los cinco niños Stark y un bastardo Snow estaban intentando alimentarlos sin terminar bañados en leche.

Sino también porque Lord Stark había informado a todos de la próxima visita del Rey de los Siete Reinos y su comitiva.

A ningún norteño le agradaba la idea de tener a los Lannister en su hogar, a los Stark les desagradaba aún más la idea, dos años atrás Sansa hubiera estado encantada, no solo significaba ver a caballeros de verdad, sino que todos en el Reino sabían que Joffrey Baratheon era un chico increíblemente guapo y siendo el heredero del Trono de Hierro cualquier chica en su mismo rango de edad estaría encantada con la idea de poder casarse con él.

Ahora habiendo sido entrenada, por llamarlo de algún modo, por Daphne Greengrass, Sansa no solo era mucho menos ingenua, sino que había aprendido a leer a la gente bastante bien.

Ahora sabía que Joffrey era un niño mimado y consentido, un niño que no había sido tocado y no había tenido que trabajar por nada ya que todo se le daba en bandeja de plata, sabía todo eso solo por los comentarios de la gente, posiblemente encuentre más defectos cuando lo conozca en persona, como decía el dicho, no todo lo que brilla es oro.

– ¿Dónde estarán? – preguntó Arya mirando por todo el salón – estoy segura de que Harry podría ayudarnos a entrenarlos – terminó posando su mirada en la cachorra que ahora estaba jugando con sus cubiertos.

Estaba por detenerla, pero justo en ese momento arrastró sus patas jalando el plato y los cubiertos, regando todo lo que tenía en frente suyo en el suelo.

Regresó a ver hacia donde estaba su madre preocupada y asustada mientras sus hermanos se reían suavemente – especialmente tú necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir – se burló Robb.

Lo miró molesta, pero eso solo parecía divertir más a sus hermanos, incluso Rickon se estaba riendo de ella ¡y solo tenía tres años!

– Pueden estar entrenando – dijo Jon metiendo un pedazo de carne en su boca.

Dos años atrás no se hubiera atrevido a decir algo mientras Sansa aún estaba en la mesa, ahora su relación había cambiado mucho, no eran hermanos, pero podía decirse que eran amigos o por lo menos algo parecido, incluso había bromeado con él en algunos momentos.

– Si tú fueras el que faltara en la mesa lo creería – dijo Sansa con una sonrisa suave – ellos no son unos adictos a la lucha así que deben estar haciendo otra cosa.

Incluso cuando hablaba parecía un Lady, sus hermanos la molestaban con eso todo el tiempo, aunque ahora tenía un aire… más que parecer una dama ahora parecía un Reina, Robb sonrió lascivamente y miró a su hermana – y ¿qué crees que estén haciendo? – preguntó con la voz ronca – yo puedo imaginármelo muy bien.

Sansa y Arya, incluso Jon se sonrojaron al saber exactamente lo que estaba diciendo el pelirrojo – no… no pueden hacer eso… entre los cinco ¿o sí? – preguntó Jon tan ingenuamente que Robb y Theon tuvieron que regresar a verlo llenos de sorpresa.

– Y ¿por qué no lo harían? – gruñó Greyjoy – el pueblo está hablando, después de todo, ellos duermen en la misma alcoba y los cinco están en edad.

Acuchilló la carne en su plato rumiando para él mismo, todos lo ignoraron sabiendo que había intentado acostarse con ellas y solo había recibido golpes más fuertes como nada que hubiera sentido antes, en especial el que le había dado Susan, era un milagro que aun podía cogerse a las putas en el burdel.

– ¿Harry puede casarse con las cuatro? – preguntó Arya interesada, podía no estar pegada a las historias románticas, de caballeros y unicornios, pero aún era una chica y los quería a los cinco así que quería verlos juntos.

Robb, Jon y Sansa se regresaron a ver por un momento – técnicamente pueden – respondió la pelirroja algo insegura – no estaría muy bien visto, en especial en el sur…

– Pero ya sabemos que eso a ellos no les importa – continuó Robb – así que si quisieran podrían casarse tranquilamente aquí en el Norte y no creo que ninguno de nosotros los vería de un modo diferente.

Los hermanos asintieron, apreciaban a Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Susan y Padma como si fueran sus hermanos, si ellos eran felices en un matrimonio de ese tipo a ellos no les importaba en lo más mínimo – entonces Harry podría comenzar su propia Casa – dijo Bran emocionado – una Casa que estuviera cerca a la nuestra.

– Sí, sería la Casa Potter – murmuró Arya igual de emocionada que su hermano – su emblema será un Dragón como Lily y su lema sería… – se colocó un dedo en el labio inferior pensando un momento.

– Ni oro, ni orgullo, ni gloria, lo primero es la familia – dijo Bran mirando a la mesa.

Lo regresaron a ver ligeramente sorprendidos – ¿de dónde sacaste esa frase? – preguntó Jon.

El menor se sonrojó, pero sonreía de todos modos – es algo parecido a algo que me dijo Harry – respondió orgulloso – él me dijo que siempre ha querido tener una familia grande y que para él la familia es lo más importante.

– ¡Me gusta! – chilló Arya – ahora solo falta dibujar el escudo, creo que podemos pedírselo al herrero, que haga un diseño genial.

– Te estas adelantando pequeña dama, recuerda que para que Harry forme su propia Casa necesita que Lord Stark los nombre un Lord – dijo Jon bajando la emoción de tanto Brandon y Arya.

Hicieron pucheros e incluso Rickon le lanzó un poco de carne – no eres divertido Jon – murmuró Robb sonriendo y golpeando a su hermano en la espalda – mira todo lo que preparamos y tú lo destrozas con tus comentarios hirientes – negó con la cabeza aguantando aún más la risa.

– Hi… hirientes – susurró confundido.

Todos se lanzaron a reír poniendo rojo al pobre de Jon, en especial cuando todo el mundo los regresó a ver preguntándose qué es lo que estaban haciendo.

El resto de la cena siguieron hablando de la posibilidad de que Harry formara su propia Casa y lo mejor allí en el Norte, siendo Casas hermanas con la suya. Al final Ned se acercó a sus hijos y les pidió que lo fueran a ver uno por uno a la biblioteca.

Eso los confundió un poco, pero aceptaron, así que el primero en acercarse fue Robb como primogénito.

Robb sabía de algunas de las cosas que podían hacer sus amigos así que no se sorprendió tanto cuando se señor padre le pidió sangre, lo que sí lo confundió completamente fue que le pidiera que la mezclara con un poco de la sangre de Grey Wind como había llamado a su cachorro.

Al salir Ned le pidió que Jon también se acercara, podía no ser su hijo, pero ciertamente lo había educado como tal.

Así que el Snow también entro a la biblioteca y dio un poco de su sangre, así como también un poco de la sangre de Ghost, por suerte los Huargos eran bastante resistentes, incluso siendo cachorros no se estremecían ni les dolía tanto una pequeña herida para sacar unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

Luego entro Sansa con su cachorra a la que había decidido llamar Visenya, al principio pensó en simplemente llamarla Lady, pero sentía que no concordaba con la naturaleza de una Loba Huargo.

Por otro lado, mientras leía unos cuantos libros de historia en la biblioteca había encontrado la historia de Aegon Targaryen y sus hermanas esposas.

Visenya tenía una actitud regia como la de una Reina, pero también podía ser fría e implacable al ser una guerrera, sabía que su cachorra era hembra, pero también era una Loba y como tal era fiera y protectora, el nombre le quedaba.

Lleno rápidamente el vial de vidrio con su sangre y un poco de la sangre de Visenya, estaba envolviendo unas vendas en su mano cuando decidió hablar con su padre – padre ¿has pensado en darle un señorío a Harry? – preguntó suavemente y mirando en todo momento a la mesa delante de ella.

La biblioteca se quedó en silencio por todo un minuto y Sansa se estaba preguntando si su padre estaba furioso con ella – ¿por qué lo preguntas? – cuestionó Ned de regreso.

– Bueno, en la cena de esta noche estábamos hablando… Harry y las chicas no aparecieron, por lo tanto, estábamos um… debatiendo que es lo que estaban haciendo – Ned levantó su ceja antes el sonrojo de su hija y el tartamudeo – entonces comenzamos a hablar de cómo Harry podía formar su propia Casa, incluso estábamos hablando de cuál podría ser su escudo y su lema.

Sonrió divertido con la idea – y ¿en qué pensaron?

– Arya dijo que su emblema podría ser un Dragón como Lily, aunque no pensamos mucho más, pero Bran recitó su lema, era bastante hermoso creo yo – dijo dignamente ahora que estaba más segura de lo que estaba hablando con su señor padre – ni oro, ni orgullo, ni gloria, lo primero es la familia.

Ahora fueron las dos cejas las que se levantaron, era un buen lema y conociendo a Harry el pensaría lo mismo, se recostó un poco más en su asiento y miró a su hija atentamente, sabía que era bastante cercana al grupo.

Si le hubieran preguntado hace un año si su hija pelirroja, se convertiría en esta joven mujer se hubiera reído.

Sansa era una niña que vivía llena de sueños y fantasías, pero las chicas y Harry había cambiado muchas cosas y no le daba miedo decir que habían sido para mejor, sorprendentemente esa misma niña que él había creído que no se llevaría muy bien con ellos era ahora prácticamente parte del grupo.

Sí, le había costado un poco, había sufrido cuando Daphne le abrió los ojos de muy mala manera.

Pero se superó ella misma y ahora podían ver a una mujer hecha y derecha que podía defenderse por ella misma y que podía tomar mejores decisiones, incluso la había visto manejar un cuchillo con bastante habilidad.

Había escondido de su señora esposa el que Harry, Daphne y las demás estaban entrenando a sus dos hijas, Cat gritaría y exigiría retribución por los antiguos Dioses y los nuevos, pero él no correría el mismo riesgo como lo hizo con Lyanna, así sea poco por lo menos estaba seguro de que sus hijas podrían dar una buena lucha y mantener su lugar hasta que la ayuda llegara.

– Lo he pensado – dijo después de un tiempo – he querido reconstruir Foso Cailin y dárselo a Harry, pero no he encontrado el tiempo, además de que Harry y las chicas estaban entrenándose – dudó un momento antes de suspirar – después de esta visita del Rey espero poder hablar con Harry.

Sansa sonrió emocionada, pero aún tenía preguntas – ¿no importaría que Harry se casara con las cuatro?

Ned volvió a dudar, había ignorado lo que claramente estaba pasando con en el grupo de cinco hasta el momento, incluso Cat no se había atrevido a mencionar siquiera eso, pero sabía que en la población ya se estaban diciendo cosas, especialmente porque dormían en la misma habitación.

– Sabes qué tanto por los antiguos Dioses como en la Fe de los Siete un matrimonio de este tipo está prohibido, legalmente no podría hacerse – eso pareció desinflar un poco a su hija y tenía más o menos una idea de porque – pero todos sabemos que ha habido Lores que han contraído múltiples matrimonios antes y tenemos que considerar que ni Harry ni las chicas siguen a ninguno de nuestros Dioses – no dijo nada sobre el cambio de mundo del que Harry le había hablado prácticamente desde el inicio, no le habían hablado de los Dioses de su propio mundo así que no sabía que ideas tenían sobre un matrimonio múltiple – ¿por qué me preguntas esto?

Le dio una sonrisa triste y agachó la mirada nuevamente – son mis amigos, quiero que sean felices y… dejando de lado cualquier comentario externo, puedo ver que ellos se quieren mucho.

– Quieres casarte con Harry – murmuró, Sansa escucho claramente la afirmación en su voz.

Asintió lentamente – reconozco que no iniciamos con buen pie – se rió ligeramente, le habían pegado algunos de esos extraños dichos que tenían – pero después cuando por fin comenzamos a ser amigos… Harry me gusta mucho – se quedó en silencio un momento antes de negar con la cabeza – pero no quiero separarlo de Hermione y las demás, no podría tampoco.

Ned sonrió ligeramente, le hacía acuerdo a él mismo y su incapacidad para pedir la mano de Ashara, suponía que podía por lo menos hablar con Harry y hacer el intento, no le gustaba la idea de casar a su hija con un chico que ya tenía otras cuatro chicas.

Pero quería ver a su hija feliz y a pesar de ese ligero problema no podía ver a nadie mejor para ser el marido de su hija, además si pensaba darle Foso Cailin necesitaba unir las familias un poco más, el matrimonio entre la Casa Potter y la Casa Stark los uniría un poco más que solo una buena amistad entre ellos.

Esto también podría ayudar a Harry a esconder su matrimonio con las chicas, su matrimonio con Sansa sería el escudo.

Negó con la cabeza no podía pensar en eso en este momento – será mejor que regreses a tu cuarto por el momento, mándame a Arya por favor – Sansa se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – y Sansa – la chica lo regresó a ver con interés – después hablamos más de esto.

La pelirroja asintió y salió de la biblioteca, Ned se quedó pensando en lo que había ocurrido, Catelyn no estaría contenta si se enteraba que estaba ofreciendo la mano de su hija mayor a un chico que ya tenía otras cuatro chicas.

Pero eso también podría proteger a su hija de lo que se venía, si estaba en lo correcto y Robert venia por algo mucho más impórtante que solamente una visita a un amigo.

Harry tendría que estar más presente claro, pero serviría como una pared entre su familia y los Lannister, no confiaba en nadie que tenga el cabello rubio, ojos verdes y su rostro fuera tan afeminado como los hombres que se prostituían en los burdeles.

No, los Lannister podían ser tan rastreros como las ratas que había visto a Lily comer con tanto gusto, podían escabullirse por cualquier orificio que se encontraran y podían clavarte un puñal en cualquier momento, y si los rumores y los mensajes de los pías que había obtenido eran reales…

No le gustaba que Joffrey Baratheon estuviera tan cerca de cualquiera de sus hijos incluso si él vivía en King's Landing y ellos en Winterfell, seguía siendo una distancia demasiado corta.

Además, Joffrey y Sansa tenían la misma edad su amigo vería esa unión con muy buenos ojos y él no podría negarse, era su amigo después de todo ¿cómo podía decirle a Robert que no quería comprometer a Sansa con un mocoso malcriado que no podía limpiarse el trasero él solo? eso sin decirle nada de la afición de Joffrey por torturar animales y luego asesinarlos de las peores maneras posibles.

Una vez logro obtener los viales con sangre de sus hijos regresó a su alcoba y le pidió también un poco de sangre a su señora esposa.

Lo vio como si estuviera loco, pero se la dio de todas formas, con eso pudo cambiarse y recostarse a descansar, se venían días difíciles estaba seguro, un descaso era muy necesario si iba a tener que soportar a los Lannister. Cerró sus ojos y repasó lo que tenía que hacer hasta que el sueño lo alcanzo.

* * *

 **Como siempre las explicaciones, pero como estoy escribiendo esto bastante tarde lo voy a dejar corto.**

 **Como algunos se preguntaban, no las chicas no iban a estar con nadie más que con Harry, la intención de incluirlas era ponerlas con Harry, hacer algo distinto, casi todos los fics Harry Potter/ Game of Thrones que he leído siempre terminan siendo de Harry con Daenerys, da ganas de arrancarse el cabello de la frustración.**

 **Solo he leído uno más en el que están Harry y Sansa juntos, los demás ni siquiera los abro ya que generalmente son fics gay y eso solamente no es para mí.**

 **Unir a Harry con un tipo es un sacrilegio tal como la estupidez del Hermione/Snape, Hermione/Malfoy y el Hermione/Weasley, por dios a la gente que le gusta algo como eso enserio tiene que estar mal de la cabeza, y se los dice alguien a quien no le importa unir a Harry con su propia madre, si alguien como yo les dice eso debe ser por algo carajo.**

 **Cof, cof De todos modos continuando, como ya saben comencé a escribir esto después de haberme unido a la comunidad fanática de GoT así que por supuesto que teníamos que llegar al comienzo de la serie y los libros.**

 **Allí comienza esta historia oficialmente y continuara por el canon por un buen tiempo, aunque como dije arriba planeo salir de eso en algún punto, posiblemente después de la guerra de los cinco reyes, también quiero salirme del canon porque simplemente hay cosas que no terminan de gustarme.**

 **Como por ejemplo que Jon sea hijo de Rhaegar, bueno el problema no es que sea su hijo, sino que es legítimo.**

 **Yo esperaba que la parte del rapto de Lyanna haya sido real, de ese modo Jon era un bastardo y aun así conseguía el trono, tomen eso pedazos de idiotas, alguien a quien veían de menos ahora es su rey.**

 **Por su puesto que Jon fue criado como bastardo, pero simplemente no es lo mismo, otra cosa que no me gusta es que Jon un personaje que me agrada termine quedándose con la puta de Daenerys carajo cada vez me decepcionan más, aunque sinceramente no sabría con quién unir a Jon de todos modos jajaja.**

 **Como sea espero les gustara y como siempre espero su Reviews, Follows y Favorites. Nos leemos.**


	3. De Reyes y Reyes

**Buenas, buenas, no tenía planeado publicar otra vez en este Fanfiction, por lo menos hasta que terminara uno de mis otras publicaciones, pero tuve un problema, tenía toda mi información en mi disco duro externo, noten el verbo en pasado.**

 **Estaba moviéndome del comedor de la casa hacia la sala cuando mi perro se metió por entre mis piernas, lo amo, pero como es un Labrador mezclado con Basset, es muy juguetón, pero algo atolondrado, por no terminar tirando mi laptop termine tirando mi disco duro, terminó completamente destrozado.**

 **Un Tera completo de información perdida, no solo los capítulos que había escrito para poderlos publicar en mi cumpleaños como tenía planeado, por cierto, cumplí años ayer 21 de diciembre.**

 **Generalmente tengo una copia de respaldo de los Fanfics en mi nube de OneDrive, pero como aún estaba dándoles unos cuantos retoques preferí esperar a tenerlos perfectos, el disco duro se me cayó el diez y he estado furioso y algo deprimido por toda mi información perdida, fotos, video, música, documentos, todo completamente perdido.**

 **Comencé a escribir de nuevo un par de días después, pero como ven no he podido completar los capítulos, por lo tanto, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Como sea respondamos Reviews,** **for Guest, you are right that they could forge their own kingdom, but you have to think that everything happens in Westeros, the small tricks at the beginning are not as important as the fight against the White Walkers.**

 **Therefore, it loses a sense of making a Fic in which they forge a kingdom away from Westeros.**

 **You also have to take into account Harry's personality and their ages, they could have been in a war, but they were still teenagers, and of course they do not act like the people in Westeros, in the world of Harry Potter, or in our world for that matter, is not common for a boy of sixteen years old to go to war.**

 **As for the magic, you're right that the people in Westeros would not see them with good eyes, but how can things change when they face the Walkers?**

 **Anyway, as I said before I'm not against them creating their own kingdom, the only thing I say is that for the moment they stayed in Westeros, helping those who helped them to reach that new world, after all they are in another completely, that can be a lot of pressure for teenagers.**

 **Para** **Sara Dragonil me alegra que te gustara tanto la historia, en cuanto a Sansa, me encanta su personaje y me gusta aún más la actriz que la interpreta, lo único que no me agradaba era su actitud al inicio de los libros, fue realmente exasperante, por lo tanto, me decidí a cambiarla desde el inicio ya que iré cambiando algunas cosas del canon conforme avance la historia.**

 **No puedo decirte quien es la chica sentada en el Trono porque daría spoilers, eso es algo que aparecerá más adelante.**

 **Del mismo modo con lo de Ron y el mundo de Harry Potter, espero poder ir colocando pequeños datos de lo que sucedió allí conforme pasen los capítulos, pero si Harry no perdono sin ninguna razón para hacerlo a Ron después de la traición en el cuarto año, sinceramente ese tipo de traición no se puede perdonar.**

 **Después de todo habían sido amigos por cuatro años, Ron sabían lo que había ocurrido completamente durante los tres anteriores años y sabia de la forma de ser de Harry, siendo el amigo tan "leal" que es, debería saber que Harry no coloco su nombre en el cáliz, desde ahí las iré poniendo cosas diferentes al canon para justificar el que Hermione, Padma, Susan y Daphne estén con Harry.**

 **Al inicio de los libros yo también estaba de parte de Daenerys, pero conforme fueron pasando los capítulos, se hizo odiosa y la verdad yo no soporto a ningún Targaryen, por eso duele aún más que Jon si sea uno en verdad y no un bastardo.**

 **No puedo decirte nada de Jon porque tengo planes para más adelante, por el momento no lo saben, pero ellos lo tienes más fácil y tienen más probabilidades de saber que Jon no es un bastardo Stark.**

 **Por ultimo para** **ElDaniWar Vasallos van a ser solo de nombre como ya dije y no he descartado de ningún modo que en el futuro puedan hacer su propio reino, por parte del apellido, sinceramente no me gusta cambiarlo, Harry es un Potter y un Potter se queda, por otro lado, en Westeros no saben ingles por lo tanto para ellos no significa nada, por su puesto para nosotros potter se traduce como alfarero, pero para ellos no se traduce a nada ya que no es idioma que nadie sepa.**

 **Por parte de Peter ¿me lo estás diciendo enserio? lo aborrezco, he querido que muera desde que comencé a ver la serie, es como Cersei, no los haría aliados de Peter ni, aunque me estuviera dando lepra por ello.**

 **Por su puesto que el que tuvieran una red de espías sería bueno, pero como ya dije, escribí esto cuando recién estaba comenzando, en esa época no se me ocurrió.**

 **Y por supuesto que no tendrían reparos en usar Legilimancia, eso no quiere decir que lo hagan de buenas a primera, después de todo no es el único truco que tienen y segundo ¿te imaginas ver en la cabeza de Cersei o Joffrey? tengo pesadillas solo de imaginarlo así que preferiría tener que evitar ese tipo de cosas.**

 **Por ultimo si es muy difícil escribir, cuando recién comencé pensé que sería mucho más fácil, porque solo tenía que sentarme al frente de mi computadora y listo, pero la verdad es MUY complicado.**

 **Uno puede apreciar la escritura de todos modos, especialmente cuando te gusta leer, como a mí, pero una vez empiezas a escribir te da una nueva perspectiva, espero que te anime a seguir escribiendo, cuando publicas algo y la gente, gente completamente extraña, que no conoces en lo más mínimo, de distintos países, empieza a felicitarte, a darte consejos para mejorar y ese tipo de cosas, te llenas de felicidad, es francamente genial.**

 **De todos modos, espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 **Cap3.- De Reyes y Reyes.**

Habían tenido que acelerar las cosas ya que el Rey estaba llegando, al principio había pensado que podrían preparar todo en unos cuantos días, una semana hubiera sido bastante bueno.

Lógicamente eso no se podía hacer y tuvieron que hacer todo rápidamente, encontrar el centro del bosque había sido sencillo, pero colocar una sala que evite que cualquier persona fuera del bosque sintiera la magia que utilizarían había sido más difícil, por lo menos era un desgaste bastante bajo de magia.

Después de eso había tenido que preparar todo para el ritual que estaban por realizar, primero una estrella de siete puntas, en cada punta había colocado como sacrificio objetos con gran cantidad de magia.

Por suerte tenían varios objetos de la familia Black que eran bastante oscuros, la verdad es que no hubieran utilizado magia negra para nada si no fuera porque este ritual solo utilizaba el poder de la magia para fortalecerse, por ende, no importaba si eran oscuro o blancos, siempre y cuando tuvieran gran cantidad de magia, entonces serbia.

Después estaba el circulo rúnico exterior que dirigirían la magia tanto de los objetos, como la suya y la de los Stark hacia el suelo, alimentando a los seres mágicos en el bosque y despertándolos de su letargo.

También había un circulo rúnico interior que uniría estas protecciones con la pulsera y el trono de los Stark permitiéndoles controlar dichas protecciones.

Si eran seres vivos como creían, sería más una alianza mágica, si los Stark necesitaban su ayuda entonces estos seres se levantarían para ayudar a los Lores de Winterfell, por su puesto al usar la sangre de los Stark tanto en la pulsera y trono como en el ritual, los Stark serían los únicos que podían buscar la ayuda de estos seres.

Y eso los llevaba a la última pieza del ritual, un cuenco de acero simple donde colocarían la sangre que le habían pedido a Eddard junto con una piedra completamente normal.

Una vez terminado el ritual el cuenco se fundiría con la piedra convirtiéndola en el contrato entre los Stark y los seres del bosque, se tendría que agregar la sangre de cada Stark que siguiera, pero había incluido una cláusula para mantener todo en secreto, solo el Lord que mantuviera la pulsera sabría cómo agregar a más Stark al contrato y por su puesto después de dar el boto y su sangre olvidarían completamente lo que había pasado, de ese modo se aseguraban de que personas peligrosas no aprendieran de esto e intentaran obtener el control sobre las salas y demás.

No es como si importara mucho tampoco ya que al ser un contrato los seres del bosque juzgarían a quien intentara tomar el control y si no lo encontraban aceptable lo matarían.

Preparar todo eso les había tomado todo el día anterior, pero lo habían logrado, según Eddard el Rey llegaría más o menos en un par de semanas ya que era un camino largo y la Reina vendría en carreta lo que ralentizaría la marcha.

El ritual se llevaría gran parte de sus fuerzas y no sabían cuánto tiempo estarían dormidos por lo tanto tenían que asegurarse de que por lo menos alcanzaban a despertar para la llegada de su Majestad y su séquito de Leones. Por ello había reunido a los Stark por fin en el centro del bosque.

La mayaría parecía algo nerviosos y confundidos, pero Catelyn Stark estaba claramente molesta por tener que estar parada allí en el frio.

– Me pueden decir ¿qué hacemos aquí y a esta hora? – exigió Catelyn golpeando el suelo y abrigándose con su abrigo de piel al mismo tiempo – parece que estuvieran planeado hacer algo indebido.

Técnicamente estaban haciendo algo que el resto de la gente no debería saber, por su puesto también era bastante tarde ya que la luna tenía propiedades mágicas que ayudaban a los bosques y mares, como último punto querían mantener esto lo más secreto posible y por lo tanto el manto de la noche era un buen escondite.

Harry se adelantó unos pasos para llamar la atención de todos – buenas noches – saludó, lo cortés no quitaba lo valiente así que saludó incluso a Catelyn – antes de comenzar necesitan saber un par de cosas, primero deben saber nosotros no somos exactamente de Westeros.

Lo miraron aún más confundidos – lo que Harry quiere decir es que nosotros venimos de un lugar muy, muy lejos de estas tierras – continuó Hermione – nuestra magia, nuestras criaturas, todo es completamente diferente a lo que ustedes conocen.

– Como agradecimiento por su ayuda, nosotros también ayudamos a Lord Stark para proteger a su gente y a su familia – dijo Padma sonriendo – hemos encontrado varios espías de personas diferentes y para obstaculizarlos creamos una especie de escudo, como una burbuja invisible que evita estos espías puedan evitar o decir a otras personas cualquier cosa que han aprendido aquí.

– Por eso nadie ha sabido sobre Lily – dijo Bran sonriendo emocionado.

Asintieron dándole la razón – para no alargarnos mucho, estas medidas y como se las utiliza es algo que tendrán que preguntar a Lord Stark más adelante – Ned asintió para sus hijos y señora esposa, tenían otras cosas que hacer, Susan siguió con lo que estaba diciendo – como deben saber por lo menos un poco, en especial quienes asistieron a la ejecución del ultimo Guardia de la Noche, hay peligros más allá del muro, no sabemos que, pueden ser solamente los salvaje que cada vez han estado más cerca y algunos han cruzado el muro por sus muchos puntos ciegos.

– Pero como los Huargos han demostrado, hay cosas iguales o más peligrosas que los salvajes que pueden cruzar y causar problemas aquí en el Norte – murmuró Daphne – por lo tanto, hemos hablado con Lord Stark y estamos aquí para preparar unas cuantas protecciones.

Las miradas de confusión volvieron mientras veían de un lado a otro preguntándose qué clase de protecciones podrían crear allí en medio del bosque – ¿a qué se refieren? – preguntó Robb interesado.

– Este bosque tiene mucha magia en el – respondió Harry divertido – y contrario a lo que pueden pensar el Weirwood no es lo más poderoso aquí… por lo tanto vamos a despertar a estos seres y vamos a formar un contrato entre su familia y ellos, tienen que saber que nosotros solo los ayudaremos a despertar a estos seres y gracias a nuestra magia iniciaremos el dialogo por así decirlo – miró a cada persona presente con tanta intensidad que les dio escalofríos – depende totalmente de ustedes convencerlos de protegerlos.

– También tienen que saber que esto es un trato de dos partes, ellos les darán su protección y les ayudaran a proteger Winterfell, pero a cambio tendrán que cuidar el bosque, incluso tendrán que ayudar a extenderlo – continuó Hermione.

– Por último, la palabra de quien sostenga esa pulsera será más importante incluso que la de otro miembro Stark, colocamos esta cláusula para que en el futuro no haya peleas entre los familiares – dijo Daphne apuntando a una pulsera brillante en la muñeca de Eddard que nadie había visto antes – de nuevo Lord Stark puede explicarles cómo funciona después.

Harry los hizo acercarse y por fin todos pudieron notar los extraños símbolos escritos en el suelo con lo que parecía alguna sustancia roja, posiblemente sangre, pero no podían estar seguros.

Los fueron colocando alrededor del símbolo y les dijeron que mantengan sus viales con sangre en sus manos – bien ahora, nosotros posiblemente nos desmayaremos por toda la magia que vamos a utilizar así que no estaremos con ustedes cuando todo comience, no tengo que decirles que, tan positivo como esto es, también es muy peligroso, manténganse seguros de sí mismos y recuerden lo que Ned les ha enseñado, una persona que no sea honorable o que se una mala persona será asesinada por estos seres.

Todos asintieron, aunque Catelyn lo hizo de muy mala gana, estaba impresionada que su señor esposo empezara a confiar en estas cosas, pero si estos chicos le habían mostrado desde que habían llegado que la magia existía era un poco más entendible.

– Bien ya le explicamos a Ned como hay que proceder así que tendrán que seguirlo después de que se apaguen las luces para nosotros por un tiempo – dijo Susan colocándose ella también en una posición especifica.

La ventaja que tenían es que eran cinco personas las que estaban haciendo esto y eran bastante potentes, mucho más potentes que los magos de regreso en su mundo, posiblemente porque la magia allí estaba tan ligada a los Dragones y el líder de su grupo era un jinete de Dragón.

Callaron cualquier otra pregunta que tuvieran y cerraron los ojos antes de que comenzaran a cantar en latín, una lengua que lógicamente ninguno en el lugar a parte de ellos entendía o podía hablar.

Ned hizo callar a sus hijos para que no hablaran y distraigan al grupo de sea lo que sea que estaban haciendo, Rickon habría tenido que ser silenciado si no fuera porque estaba dormido, por lo menos Ned sabía que al ser tan pequeño los seres del bosque tomarían su palabra y la de su señora esposa como la del niño.

Un minuto estaba todo oscuro y al siguiente los extraños símbolos frente a ellos comenzaron a brillar en color rojo intenso.

Todos podían sentir una presión enorme sobre sus cuerpos y les era algo complicado el respirar, las estrella y símbolos comenzaron a girar sorprendentemente, pronto un espacio sobre una de las puntas de la estrella se abrió y todo se detuvo frente a Ned.

Escucharon el golpe de los cuerpos de sus amigos contra el suelo detrás de ellos, pero no podían moverse, en especial cuando el viento que se produjo casi los levanta.

Ned dio un par de pasos delante entrando en el espacio vacío abriendo el vial de sangre – Yo Lord Eddard Stark, Guardián del Norte y Lord de Winterfell juro proteger, nutrir y extender el bosque y a las criaturas que en el viven, a cambio de protección y ayuda para mí y los míos – regó la sangre del vial en el cuenco que cambio de color por un momento mientras absorbía la sangre y luego regreso al color plateado normal.

Salió del espacio dejando que la estrella volviera a girar antes de detenerse justo frente a Catelyn, Ned le susurró que tenía que utilizar su nombre de casada junto con su apellido original antes de que la pelirroja se adelantara.

– Yo Catelyn Stark-Tully Lady de Winterfell y señora esposa del Guardián del Norte juro proteger, nutrir y extender el bosque y a las criaturas que en el viven, a cambio de protección y ayuda para mí y los míos – copió exactamente lo que hizo Ned con su propio vial de sangre y retrocedió.

Los símbolos giraron hasta detenerse frente a Robb que realizó los mismos pasos de sus padres y repitió lo que su padre le estaba diciendo que recite – Yo Robb Stark hijo del Guardián del Norte y Lord de Winterfell juro proteger, nutrir y extender el bosque y a las criaturas que en el viven, a cambio de protección y ayuda para mí y los míos – regó su sangre en el contenedor plateado y retrocedió.

El ritual continuo con Sansa, luego Arya, Bran, Rickon y por último Jon, por supuesto que Ned sabía que no era su hijo y no era su bastardo, pero era su hijo por las acciones que había tomado y como tal recitó el mismo canto que sus primos.

Catelyn no estaba contenta por ello, pero no podía decir nada por el momento, vieron como los símbolos giraban tan rápido que se difuminaron creando una especie de círculo rojo, este círculo comenzó a achicarse hasta tocar el contenedor plateado que brillo una vez más del color rojo y luego cambio de forma a una más liquida y se envolvió en la piedra que estaba en el centro.

La piedra se volvió plateada y un pulso que hizo temblar la tierra chocó con el suelo y casi los hace caerse de espaldas.

Por un momento no paso absolutamente nada, eso hasta que sintieron como algo grande se movía, rompiendo ramas de los árboles y acercándose a donde ellos se encontraban, tragaron saliva preocupados antes de ver un brillo plateado acercarse desde el otro lado, se parecía a una serpiente brillante que se retorcía abriéndose camino hacia ellos.

Unos segundos después una cara gigante apareció por entre las ramas de los arboles al mismo tiempo que el pequeño rastro de agua brillante se detuvo y comenzó a levantarse del suelo formando una silueta humana.

La cara fue iluminada por el brillo del agua mostrándoles que estaba hecha enteramente de madera, pero tenía ojos prácticamente humanos, tan inteligentes y sabios.

La silueta del agua era claramente femenina y tan hermosa que parecía un ángel – ustedes son los que nos han despertado – dijo la mujer de agua con una voz que parecía contener el mar mismo.

– No, ellos no fueron – continuo el árbol enorme, en este caso masculino y parecía tan fuerte como el árbol del que estaba hecho – los Stark que piden nuestra ayuda son mágicos, pero no tienen la suficiente magia para despertarnos, menos considerando que le rezan a esa mala semilla que usan para espiarlos.

La chica de agua se rió cantarinamente, su voz era musical pero su risa parecía campanas de viento a pesar de que estaba hecha de agua.

– La magia se ha extinguido hace mucho – susurró mientras caminaba o danzaba sería más precio, viendo a cada uno de sus huéspedes – las malas semillas de esos niños del bosque siempre han sido estables y eran fáciles de hacer crecer gracia a la poca magia que contienen, no seas tan duro con ellos, simplemente son demasiado ingenuos, ahora incluso creen en algunos Dioses inventados por un borracho lo más seguro.

Catelyn frunció el ceño cuando insultaron a sus Dioses, estaba impresionada con lo que estaba viendo, pero estaba segura que los Siete podrían crear seres mucho más impresionantes.

El árbol se rió estruendosamente haciendo que las ramas de los arboles cerca se mecieran – bueno Stark, mi nombre es Troncoscuro y soy el líder del bosque que rodearon con su castillo – se agachó un poco más mostrando sus manos enormes con dedos largos como raíces – estoy aquí para escuchar lo que tienen que decir sobre este contrato por el que nos han despertado.

– Mi nombre es Lunaglia – dijo la mujer de agua posándose sobre la mano de Troncoscuro – y soy la líder de los seres de agua que habitaban en los lagos y ríos que recorrían por estos sectores.

El lugar se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que Ned despertara de su sorpresa y se acercara, se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó ligeramente – soy Eddard Stark Lord de este castillo y esta es mi familia – apuntó detrás de el – como supusieron no somos exactamente quienes los hemos despertado, pero somos los que piden su ayuda y protección…

– Hemos escuchado – cortó Lunaglia mirando atentamente a Ned – la razón por la que estamos aquí es para juzgarlos.

– Hemos estado dormidos, pero hemos visto todo lo que ha sucedido en estas tierras y sus inmediaciones – continuó Troncoscuro – sus pedidos y propuestas son aceptables, sus sentimientos sus justos y honorables.

– Lo único que quieres es seguridad para tu gente y para tu familia – dijo Lunaglia levantándose y deslizándose por el suelo rodeando a Ned – has confiado y creído en cinco chicos extraños que podían haberte matado hace mucho tiempo, los has criado y educado como si fueran tus propios hijos, eres una buena persona Eddard Stark, a pesar de algunos defectos – terminó mirando a Jon, Ned se tensó por un momento, pero reconocía que la mujer de agua estaba en lo cierto.

– Podemos proveer protección y ayuda cuando la necesiten – dijo Troncoscuro moviéndose y causando que la tierra tiemble – agradecemos que protejan estos bosques, los nutras y alimentes… pero… – se calló mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el de Ned – queremos algo más.

Lunaglia se colocó a su lado haciendo que el rostro de Troncoscuro se iluminara de una forma increíble – queremos que saquen la mala semilla de nuestros bosques, si desean seguir rezando para él, lléveselo a un lugar lejos, pero no dejen que siga contaminando nuestro bosque sagrado con sus maquinaciones, si no pueden sacarlo para el final de la semana estén seguros de que lo eliminaremos.

Se quedaron callados un momento – ¿cuál es la mala semilla? – preguntó Ned confundido, aunque tenía una buena idea y le preocupaba un poco.

– Ustedes lo llaman Weirwood – contestó Troncoscuro – esa mala semilla se ha estado alimentando de nuestra magia por siglos ¡no más! sáquenlo del bosque y cumpliremos nuestra parte del trato.

Eddard se quedó callado nuevamente tragando saliva, después de todo en el Norte los antiguos Dioses lo eran todo, si alguien lo veía removiendo el Weirwood podía comenzar una guerra civil, claro que había estado hablando con un árbol y agua con forma humana esto era más magia de la que había visto o escuchado en su vida.

Se irguió todo lo que pudo y asintió – bien cambiare el lugar al Weirwood, tenemos un trato.

Troncoscuro y Lunaglia asintieron, Ned sintió como la pulsera en su muñeca se calentaba sin quemarlo hasta que se puso tan roja como si la estuvieran fundiendo en una forja, cuando dejo de brillar los dos seres mágicos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a desaparecer – si no cumples el trato – murmuró Lunaglia antes de marcharse completamente y dándose la vuelta ligeramente, sus facciones cambiaron, las hermosas características dando paso a un monstruo de mar – los mataremos.

Lunaglia terminó de irse dejando el lugar a oscuras y la familia Stark asombrada, impresionada – eso fue de miedo – dijo Jon rompiendo el silencio.

– ¿Ned estas seguro sobre esto? – preguntó Catelyn, todo había estado bien para ella, todo sea para la protección de sus hijos, pero esa última amenaza, se sentía más como una promesa – creo que esto es demasiado peligroso.

Eddard sonrió – no te preocupes Cat, solo tenemos que mover el Weirwood, estoy seguro de que Harry nos puede ayudar con eso.

– Pero mover el Weirwood es como negar a los antiguos Dioses – murmuró Robb – si la gente se entera tendremos una guerra civil en nuestras puertas mañana mismo – no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando después de todo él era un norteño, desde que podía recordar había rezado a los antiguos Dioses.

– No vamos a quemar el Weirwood Robb, solamente vamos a cambiarlo de lugar – no entendía porque estos seres mágicos odiaban con tanto fervor al árbol de los Dioses, pero como había dicho no estaban cambiando de religión ni estaban negando a los Dioses, simplemente moverían al Weirwood con la ayuda de Harry para que pudieran obtener esta alianza y de ese modo estar seguros.

Cargaron a los chicos dormidos mientras Sansa, Arya y Bran conversaban de lo fantástico que había sido lo que había pasado, la vieja Tata nunca había contado sobre arboles hablando o señoritas hechas de agua.

Sería una buena historia para contar a sus hijos, cuando los tuvieran claro está, y lo mejor es que esta historia la habían vivido ellos mismos.

* * *

Harry y las chicas se habían despertado un par de días después, Ned por su puesto les había contado lo que había pasado y lo que necesitaban hacer para que tanto Troncoscuro y Lunaglia estuvieran contentos.

Había sido relativamente sencillo cumplir con la demanda, solo habían tenido que achicar el árbol hasta el punto en que parecía un árbol bonsái, después de eso habían llevado el árbol a una habitación en el castillo que ya había preparado con anterioridad, por si acaso pusieron una sala en la puerta que solo permitía a los Stark verla y devolver el tamaño del árbol a la normalidad.

Después de eso solo habían tenido que echar un hechizo ilusión que haría a cualquiera pensar que el Weirwood aún estaba en donde había estado.

Ni bien habían quitado el Weirwood pudieron notar como el color del césped cambiaba tomando un color verde oscuro, el pequeño lago se desbordo abriendo pequeños canales que dirigían el agua y con cada día que pasaba podían ver los canales hacerse más anchos y profundos al igual que el pequeño lago.

Por su puesto conocieron a Lunaglia y Troncoscuro, la primera parecía una ninfa de agua como las de su mundo, pero podían ver las diferencias, el segundo era una criatura mágica que no habían visto nunca y estaban seguros no existían en su mundo.

Por su puesto ambos estaban algo aprensivos por ellos ya que ningún mago en Westeros nunca había sido como ellos, ni tan poderoso tampoco.

Con eso de lado pudieron lanzarse a las preparaciones para la llegada del Rey, aunque Harry y las chicas tuvieron que pasar bastante tiempo con Lily, especialmente porque cuando llegaran los Baratheon tendría que esconderse para no llamar la atención, estaban intentando terminar el artefacto mágico que le permitiría esconderse, pero no estaban seguros de sí podrían terminarlo ni siquiera trabajando en solo eso durante un año más.

Por suerte en este caso les ayudaba que la tasa de crecimiento de Lily fuera tan lenta, un Dragón gigante sería aún más difícil de esconder.

Un par de días antes de la llegada del Rey, Ned se acercó a Harry, estaba sentado en un de las gradas que daban a la entrada del salón principal mientras Hermione, Daphne, Susan y Padma ayudaban a los Stark a entrenar a sus Lobos.

No es que ellos supieran como entrenar a un Lobo Huargo, pero sabían algunas cosas de haber entrenado a Lily, así como haber estudiado a criaturas mágicas en Hogwarts.

Se sentó junto a Harry y sonrió al ver a Arya y Sansa comportarse como hermanas, eso había sido otra cosa que nunca había esperado ver – han cambiado mucho las cosas – comentó suavemente.

Harry asintió completamente de acuerdo – esos Lobos crecen rápido – hace un par de semanas eran unas bolas de pelo y ahora ya eran la mitad de un perro grande, dentro de un par de meses ya serian del tamaño de un Lobo normal o incluso un poco más grandes.

Daphne había tenido que hacer un par de pociones para ayudar a la reproducción de los animales, otra manera de decirlo es que había hecho que cualquier animal cogiera como conejos, por su puesto otra poción mezclada con su comida había hecho que fueran mucho más fértiles también, de otro modo alimentar a tanta gente, una Dragona de un par de toneladas de peso y seis Lobos Huargos habría sido una misión perdida incluso antes de comenzar, ahora por lo menos había más animales que podían convertir en alimento.

– Quería hablar contigo sobre algo… – cerró la boca sin saber cómo comenzar con esta conversación – supongo que en su cultura se permite el matrimonio múltiple.

El azabache regresó a ver a Ned algo sorprendido y confundido porque quisiera hablar sobre este tema en específico – pues sí, bajo ciertas circunstancias, la mayoría de Lores o como nosotros los llamamos, sangre pura, prefieren tener una esposa y comprar algunas concubinas, pero hay algunos que no son tan… cerdos, y si tienen posibilidad económica podrían tener más de una mujer – regresó a ver a las chicas y sonrió – lógicamente hay otros métodos, por ejemplo en mi caso, yo soy Lord de al menos tres Casas, Potter, Black y Peverell, por lo menos para las primeras dos tendría que tener una esposa para cada una, la Casa Peverell ha desaparecido desde hace tiempo así que no tengo obligación de recrearla, es aconsejable, pero no estoy obligado.

– Como sabes esa clase de uniones aquí en Westeros está prohibida – comenzó luego apuntó a las chicas – pero está bastante claro que no les importa ya sea nuestra religión o cosas así, el pueblo ya está hablando de que estas con las cuatro.

Harry asintió porque era verdad – no es que queramos insultarlos o algo por el estilo, simplemente somos diferentes, podemos concordar con algunas de sus reglas, pero hay otras que simplemente nos parecen contraproducentes y nosotros gracias a nuestra magia podemos casarnos, podemos unirnos de un modo tan profundo que no podrían separarnos de todos modos – cuando vio la mirada interesada de Ned se extendió – es un ritual como el que hicimos antes, nos une mágicamente, pero solo se puede hacer si los sentimientos por el otro son… correctos, son verdaderos.

Se quedaron un momento callados mientras Ned asimilaba lo que le habían dicho, esto podría truncar un poco sus planes, Sansa estaba más que claro que quería a Harry, pero no sabía cómo se sentiría si sabía que prácticamente estaría unida con las chicas también, por otra parte, no sabía cómo el grupo se sentía por su hija.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió hablar con la verdad y ver que salía de ello – te pregunto esto porque creo que se han dado cuenta que Sansa esta… interesada en ti – Harry asintió lentamente – había estado pensando en darte un señorío, creo que se han demostrado lo suficiente para ser dignos de formar su propia Casa y familia, estaba pensando en darte Foso Cailin y ya que Sansa está interesada en ti quería saber si ¿quisieras casarte con ella?

Detuvo a Harry antes de que dijera cualquier cosa y continuo – esto no es solo para atarte a mi casa, lo hago primero porque quiero que mi hija sea feliz y aunque no puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con… esto – volvió a apuntar a las chicas – sé que no hay mejor hombre para mi hija allí afuera.

\- Segundo, de este modo evito que Robert quiera que comprometa a Sansa con el príncipe Joffrey – ambos hicieron una mueca de desagrado al pensar en ese mocoso – tercero, también es una ayuda para ti, si te casas con Sansa o por lo menos están prometidos será con una cortina que evitara la gente vea que Hermione, Daphne, Susan y Padma también son tus mujeres.

\- Lógicamente ellas tendrían que continuar como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora, manteniéndose en las sobras por decirlo de algún modo, tú por otro lado tendrás que estar más presente.

– Quieres decir que tendría que unirme a tu guardia.

– No del todo, continuarías en el grupo como hasta ahora, pero tú serias algo así como el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.

Entendió enseguida, estaría más presente porque tendría que inmiscuirse más en las cosas, antes eran más como los asesinos, esas personas especialmente entrenadas por ciertos grupos para hacer los trabajos más difíciles, lógicamente que solo parecían, había asesinado a un par de espías, pero era más por protección que por cualquier otra razón, ahora Harry tendría que estar presente en juntas de guerra, de haber una guerra, y ese tipo de cosas.

Y al contraer matrimonio con una chica de una Casa tan grande como la Stark ciertamente atraería miradas y tendría que cumplir con ciertas exigencias por así decirlo.

– Déjame pensarlo y hablarlo con las chicas, si te soy sincero solo habíamos visto a Sansa como una… prima quizá, pero puedo ver lo que quieres, como dije tenemos que pensarlo, te daré una respuesta antes de que llegue el Rey.

Ned asintió y se levantó, había sido un poco incómodo, pero más fácil de lo que había esperado, ahora solo tenía que hablar con Cat.

Por su puesto Catelyn había gritado, pataleado y no lo había dejado entrara a su habitación en todo el día, pero por lo menos se había calmado una vez le había dicho lo que posiblemente pasaría una vez llegara Robert.

Catelyn no podía ser una norteña pero ciertamente odiaba a los Lannister como cualquier nacido en estas tierras.

Si el Rey proponía un matrimonio entre sus hijos sería difícil negarse, era su amigo y en especial era el Rey, si no tenían una buena excusa Sansa seria la prometida de Joffrey, lógicamente Catelyn no sabía nada de la forma de ser del mocoso Baratheon, pero sabía que era tan Lannister como su madre, no, prefería a su hija con un chico que conocía la trataría bien, a con un mocoso Lannister por más forrado en oro que este.

El siguiente par de días fueron bastante extraños, Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Susan y Padma conversaron sobre lo que les había ofrecido Ned.

Lógicamente Padma era la menos preocupada, después de todo en su cultura los magos siempre tenían más de una mujer, incluso si Harry consiguiera seis mujeres más de todos modos su harem o como quieran llamarlo se quedaba bastante corto.

Hermione era la que estaba en contra, habiendo sido educada en el mundo Muggle siempre había pensado que su novio seria solo suyo.

Había aprendido mucho y se había relajado mucho gracias a que se había hecho amiga de tres sangre pura en su tercer año, suponía que era también su culpa que sus amigas se hubieran fijado tanto en Harry, después de todo siempre les había estado contando sus aventuras y en cuarto año incluso se habían incluido en esas aventuras.

Después cuando habían llegado a ese mundo había aceptado que sus tres amigas estuviera también con el chico del que se había enamorado.

Pero aceptar a sus amigas de años era una cosa y aceptar a alguien más era otra, lo único que la mantenía calmada era los beneficios que tendrían con Sansa en el grupo, más que beneficios era que podría defenderlos, esconderlos del resto de la población, después de todo podrían no estar de acuerdo con sus leyes y costumbres, pero allí vivían y tenían que aceptarlo.

Daphne y Susan estaban más tranquilas que Hermione con todo esto, pero mucho más molestas que Padma.

Ciertamente preferían ser solamente ellas y nadie más pero políticamente podían ver el beneficio de unir a Sansa al grupo, no solo escondería su propia unión con Harry, por lo menos al inicio, sino que también estaban creando su Casa y uniéndola con una de bastante poder en Westeros.

Eso también hacía que tuvieran gente detrás de ellos si llegaba a saberse de la existencia de Lily, con Harry siendo el prometido o marido de Sansa los Stark estaban obligados a ayudarlos.

Sabían que los ayudarían sin eso, pero no podían decir lo mismo de sus abanderados, en cambio con Sansa siendo una Potter los abanderados de la Casa Stark los apoyarían, aunque solo sea porque la hija del Guardián del Norte estaría en peligro o incluso porque estaban atacando a una norteña.

Otro beneficio era que les darían Foso Cailin, sabían bien la historia de la pequeña fortaleza y sabían muy bien de la importancia de la misma.

Que se la dieran demostraba la confianza y el cariño que Lord Stark tenía para ellos, el lugar era un punto de paso entre el sur y el norte por lo tanto si era bien cuidado y administrado haría que su Casa crezca a un ritmo constante y por lo tanto les daría mucho dinero.

Ellos habían tenido con ellos casi la mitad de la fortuna Potter, la mitad de la fortuna Bones y algunos ahorros que habían tenido Daphne, Padma y Hermione.

Una vez pudieran transformar los galeones en dragones de oro serian la Casa más adinerada del Norte de Westeros, los galeones eran el doble de grande y gruesos que los dragones después de todo, planeaban ayudar en todo lo que pudieran a los Stark como un agradecimiento por la ayuda cuando llegaron a ese mundo, pero de todos modos seguirían siendo bastante adinerados.

A parte de eso pasaron ayudando a los jóvenes Stark a entrenar a los Huargos, por su puesto todos se dieron cuenta de lo extraño que estaban actuando alrededor de Sansa lo que los hizo un poco curiosos.

Por lo menos siempre que preguntaban habían logrado cambiar de tema hacia los cachorros.

Eran bastante tranquilos, bueno la mayoría de ellos, Shaggydog y Nymeria eran los más salvajes, por su puesto al ser criados con la presencia de un Dragón cerca había hecho que consideraran a Lily como el Alfa al ser el depredador más grande.

Como consecuencia los cachorros también sabían que tenían que aprender y hacer caso a lo que dijera Harry, eso había ayudado mucho con el entrenamiento, en especial si querían que sean útiles contra sus enemigos más allá del muro, también había ayudado para que pudieran colocarles algunas placas metálicas y hacerlos más fuertes.

También les habían enseñado que a pesar de que Harry era el entrenador y les ayudaba a ser una manada mucho más útil, criarlos en cautiverio habría hecho que no supieran como cazar correctamente, aun así, a la final y en última instancia sus compañeros eran los Stark y por tanto en cacerías, algo recomendado por Hermione, o en una batalla, si es que había en el futuro, a los únicos que tenían que seguir era a sus compañeros y nadie más.

A la mañana del tercer día Harry y las chicas se acercaron a Ned y Catelyn, por su puesto los dos sabían exactamente porque querían hablar con ellos así que llamaron a Sansa y fueron a la biblioteca.

Hace mucho que ese lugar había sido resguardado contra espías por el grupo así que era el mejor sitio para conversar de cualquier cosa importante.

Sansa estaba algo confundida cuando fue llamada por su padre y más confundida estaba cuando se reunió con sus padres, Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Susan y Padma, el ambiente era bastante serio así que hizo buen uso de las lecciones de Daphne y se irguió tanto como podía manteniendo una expresión serena y confiada.

– Te enseñe bien – dijo la rubia sonriendo, ignoró completamente la mirada afilada de Catelyn – por favor Sansa siéntate.

La pelirroja se sentó en una silla a un lado de sus padres y miró a sus amigos – tu padre me ofreció hace unos tres días tu mano en matrimonio – dijo Harry con voz serena, aunque estaba al mando, la pelirroja no mostró ningún sentimiento, eso sí estaba bastante asombrada – nos dio unas cuantas explicaciones de porque quería que me case contigo y cuales serían nuestros beneficios, para ambos lados, pero quiero escuchar qué opinas tú de esto.

Recogió sus pensamientos antes de decir nada, todo el mundo la dejo ya que sabían era una sorpresa para ella tanto como lo había sido para ellos – nosotros comenzamos por el mal camino – reconoció con suavidad – y hemos tenido muchos baches incluso después de ese mal comienzo… pero, pero creo que somos buenos amigos y por su puesto me gustas mucho Harry incluso creo que más adelante puedo llegar a amarte.

Asintieron reconociendo todo lo que la pelirroja había dicho – bien – susurró Harry – tengo que confesar que me sorprendió cuando Lord Stark me ofreció tu mano, como ya sabes o por lo menos te imaginas ya estoy en una relación con cuatro hermosas mujeres.

Asintió sonriendo cálidamente, Catelyn solo pudo rechinar sus dientes, cualquier cosa para salvar a su hija de una vida con un Lannister – nosotros tenemos un ritual mágico de matrimonio es algo que nos une tan profundamente que incluso morimos al mismo tiempo, claro si llegamos a la vejes, solamente compartimos la muerte natural no una causada por un tercero – aclaró para que los Stark no se alarmaran.

Hemos hablado y estamos dispuestos a aceptar esta alianza – Sansa sonrió emocionada, Ned por su puesto soltó un suspiró de tranquilidad, Catelyn se mantuvo igual que antes – pero tengo que advertirte que el ritual solo se puede llevar a cabo por dos personas con sentimientos profundos y verdaderos por el otro, así como nos une a todos por igual.

Catelyn se removió en su lugar – ¿estás diciendo que mi hija estaría casada tanto contigo como con ellas? – preguntó algo alarmada.

Harry asintió sin importarle la mirada dura de Catelyn – no me importa – dijo rápidamente Sansa – voy a intentar enamorarte, para que tengamos el ritual y no me importa estar también con ellas.

A la final estaba segura de que si no se sentía a gusto teniendo relaciones sexuales con otra chica ellas no le exigirían que lo haga.

Ned vio entre todos antes de asentir – estoy bien con ello – no es que en verdad estuviera bien con lo que estaba pasando pero no podía ponerse a ver solo lo malo cuando podían haber cosas muy buenas – solo para aclarar, una vez que hagamos esto, oficialmente, para todo el mundo Harry seria el prometido de Sansa y ustedes sus amigas, por lo menos así tiene que quedarse si nunca se llega a saber que Harry tiene una Dragona y que es un mago, por su puesto Harry tendrá que tener más presencia en las reuniones – se levantó y le dio la mano a Harry agradeciéndole por proteger a su hija de una posible desastrosa unión – una cosa más, no puedo darte el señorío por el momento pero una vez que todo esto con Robert acabe, enseguida lo haré y comenzaremos con los planes para la reconstrucción de Moat Cailin.

Harry asintió tranquilamente, las chicas también se acercaron y le dieron la mano, Catelyn solamente asintió con la cabeza no demasiado contenta o entusiasmada.

Sansa se unió a ellos, ahora que Harry era su prometido y si se iban a casar por medio de un ritual mágico más valía que empezaran a conocerse más románticamente hablando y por su puesto se hicieran por lo menos la idea, estuvieran predispuestos a enamorarse.

No había terminado de salir por la puerta del salón principal cuando se toparon con Bran agitado y algo sudado – ¡es el Rey, tiene a cientos de caballeros!

Ned se alarmó, dejo a todos allí y camino rápidamente hacia las criadas para averiguar si estaba todo listo, mientras tanto Catelyn comenzó a dar órdenes allí para prepararse a la llegada del Rey y su prole.

Recogieron cualquier arma que se encontrara en el patio, movieron una carreta llena de heno y se llevaron a los caballos, Harry estaba seguro de que, si pudiera, Catelyn hubiera ordenado incluso que se limpiara el suelo de tierra y lo dejan tan resplandeciente como si fuera baldosa.

Todo el mundo se movía coordinada y eficientemente, recogieron todo en tiempo récord y pronto estaban formándose a la espera de la entrada de los caballeros.

Harry y las chicas estaban por desaparecer usando algunos hechizos y colocarse en posiciones estratégicas cuando Ned volvió a aparecer y le hizo un gesto – necesito que te quedes a un lado de Jory y Rodrik y detrás de Sansa, puede que aún no seas un Lord pero ya eres el prometido de mi hija – luego miró a las chicas con una mirada arrepentida – lastimosamente si los caballeros ven a tan hermosas mujeres no creo que tengan un buen tiempo creo que lo mejor es que se queden en las sombras como comúnmente.

Gruñeron sabiendo que los caballeros del Rey intentarían meterse entre sus piernas y como no querían causar un incidente que terminara en una guerra era mejor hacer justamente eso y mantenerse en las sombras.

Con una mirada dijeron todo lo que tenían que decir y pronto estaban formados y en sus puestos como todo el mundo esperando, Lily estaba en su guarida y los Huargos bien guardados en las habitaciones de los hijos Stark, ver un cachorro de Lobo del tamaño de un perro adulto causaría a más de uno de estos sureños un paro cardíaco.

Le gente ya se estaba aburriendo de estar parados como tontos en el mismo sitio cuando pudieron escuchar los primeros caballos.

Un minuto después un río de color oro comenzó a entrar por las murallas de Winterfell, los caballeros cargaban banderas rojas y unas cuantas amarillas con el venado coronado de los Baratheon – "cualquiera pensaría que las únicas banderas serían las de los Baratheon" – comentó Daphne viendo atentamente todo lo que pudiera.

Después de una larga fila de caballeros aparecieron los primeros hombres que reconocieron a pesar de no conocerlos en persona.

El primero era Ser Jaime Lannister, su cabello dorado como el de la armadura que ocupaba, le seguían de cerca Sandor Clegane y un niño tan parecido a Jaime que solo podía ser el hijo de la Reina, Joffrey Baratheon, detrás de ellos venia un hombre que parecía más un niño, este era claramente el Imp Tyrion Lannister.

– "Hay demasiados Lannister" – murmuró Susan – "cualquiera pensaría que el que tiene los pantalones en la relación era el venado de dos metros que se supone gano la corona, pero al parecer no es así".

Tenían que estar de acuerdo, siendo un guerrero el mismo debería saber que la principal fuerza de su ejército tenía que ser la más cercana y la más confiable a él, pero parecía que Robert Baratheon lo que tenía de gigante lo tenía de estúpido.

Entraron más caballeros montados en caballos y usando lanzas, un poco detrás venia un hombre enorme pero enorme también tenía el estómago.

Varios caballos estaban detrás de él remolcando lo que solo se podía considerar como una casa, tenía dos pisos y estaba hecha de roble y metales que por el color dirían que era oro, lógicamente eso no sería posible ya que todo ese oro habría dejado en banca rota incluso a los Lannister.

Fue en ese momento que entendieron quién era el enorme hombre, era el Rey Robert Baratheon, ni bien paso las puertas del castillo se bajó de su caballo con un rugido.

Mientras el Rey caminaba hacia ellos, la gente comenzó a arrodillarse, Robert se detuvo justo en frente de Ned y esperó un momento, luego le indicó que se levantar con la mano, Ned se puso de pie primero antes de que el resto de ellos también lo hicieran, mientras el Rey y Lord Stark se saludaban y presentaban a sus respectivos hijos Harry continuo con su conversación.

– "¿Qué ven por ahí?" – preguntó, después de todo su trabajo era mantener la seguridad incluso cuando todo parecía a salvo.

– "Nada de importancia, solo un príncipe engreído que no deja de ver a Sansa" – respondió Hermione, lo único que parecían decir estos tipos era sobre las mujeres que se habían cogido.

Harry regresó a ver hacia el príncipe que efectivamente no sacaba los ojos de Sansa, negó con la cabeza ligeramente y dio un paso adelante – parece que tienes un admirador – susurró antes de mover la cabeza hacía el príncipe, Robb a un lado de ellos gruñó furioso.

– El príncipe que quiero no tiene el cabello rubio – murmuró de regreso antes de verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa coqueta.

Definitivamente eso no se lo había esperado, tanto el cómo Robb se le quedaron viendo por un segundo antes de que el pelirrojo se riera suavemente – o por los Dioses, es la primera vez que veo a Harry Potter sin palabras – Catelyn les mando una mirada de muerte que detuvo su risa, pero no las sonrisas burlonas que le mandaba Robb cada tanto.

– Llévame a la cripta quiero presentar mis respetos Ned – dijo Robert con voz estruendosa.

– Hemos viajado un mes, mi amor – Robert la miró, pero Cersei no se amedrento – seguro los muertos pueden esperar.

La mirada de Robert se hizo una que prometía sufrimiento, Jaime agarró a su hermana del brazo y se la llevo rápidamente, Ned se llevó a Robert a la cripta mientras Catelyn volvía a su trabajo mandando a sus guardias para que pidieran ordenar todo correctamente.

Había demasiada gente, pero por suerte Winterfell era la suficientemente grande, el problema era la comida.

– "Pad sigue a Ned y nuestro honorable Rey, no podemos confiarnos en ningún momento" – dijo Harry por medio de Legilimancia.

– "Bien Harry" – respondió la chica mientras se movía sin hacer ruido y con habilidad practicada hacia las criptas.

Podía escucharlos hablando sobre el tal Jon Arryn, según el Maestre Luwin los había educado a ambos – vamos levántate Ned – se quejó Robert, levantó él mismo a su amigo – te aseguro este no es ningún honor, quiero que reines mientras yo me abro camino a la tumba bebiendo y fornicando.

– "Que buen Rey que nos cargamos" – mencionó Padma, los demás se rieron ligeramente habiendo escuchado todo por medio de la conexión.

– Me ayudaste a ganar la maldita cosa, ahora ayúdame a mantenerla, estamos destinados a gobernar juntos – miró la cripta un segundo – si tu hermana viviera seria sellado con sangre, pero no es muy tarde… – allí estaba lo que Ned había estado temiendo – tengo un hijo, tú una hija, uniremos las Casas – se acercó golpeando el hombro de Ned suavemente.

Estaba por dejarlo atrás cuando Ned lo detuvo por el hombro – temo que eso no puede ser.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Robert con voz dura, no quería creer que su amigo no quisiera unir sus Casas, en especial conociendo su historia con Lyanna.

– Sansa ya está prometida – respondió Ned con calma, no quería que su amigo pensara que era por otra cosa, a pesar de que era por otras razones también – esta prometida a un chico al que quiero dar un señorío, estoy pensando en reconstruir Moat Cailin.

Podía ver la furia de Robert, lo más probable porque había venido a Winterfell no solo para conseguir una nueva Mano del Rey, sino también para poder de cierto modo cumplir con su matrimonio con Lyanna a través de sus hijos, lastima para Robert que su hijo era un sádico maldito.

No dijo nada, apartó la mirada de su amigo y continúo caminando hacia el lugar de reposo de Lyanna Stark.

Ellos habían ido varias veces, después de todo los Stark tenían magia aun si no era muy fuerte, generalmente cuando un mago o una persona con magia muere de forma trágica como lo había hecho la Stark dejaba su fantasma detrás.

Del mismo modo, generalmente vagaban por los lugares en donde habían sido enterrados sus restos, pero no había nada allí, habían encontrado un par de fantasma, pero ninguno era Lyanna, por su puesto los habían mandado al más allá como había deseado, pero de Lyanna no sabían nada.

Mientras Padma escuchaba al hombre hablar sobre la supuesta mujer que amaba la chica no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿si en verdad la había amado?

Escucharon de la boca de Ned o el mismo Robert que a este hombre lo único que le preocupaba era beber y fornicar, si tanto amor profesaba ¿por qué no solo se preocupaba por ella? ¿por qué le seguían interesando solo esas cosas? ¿por qué tuvieron que raptarla para que el moviera suelo y tierra?

Ellos habían ido al poblado afuera de la muralla de piedra del castillo, el lugar tenía un prostíbulo en toda regla y varias mujeres y chicas que no eran atendidas correctamente por sus maridos, prometidos o incluso el extraño que se les puso en frente.

El pueblo estaba hablando de su arreglo para dormir no porque supieran que dormían juntos, sino porque Harry no había pisado el burdel y nunca había sido tentado por cualquier otra mujer que se encontrara, ahora, podían decir que teniendo cuatro mujeres en su cama todas las noches era algo lógico que no buscara más.

Pero había escuchado de otros hombres que pagaban por todas las putas del burdel, las dejaban insatisfechas y después hacían lo mismo con sus señoras esposas.

No, ninguno de ellos creía que Robert había amado a Lyanna, lo que sentía era puro y sin adulterar deseo, lujuria desenfrenada por una loba que lo más probable le había negado en cada paso que daba.

Lo que le molestaba era que otro hombre había tocado el cuerpo que él había soñado con poseer, no que le dirían eso a Ned, posiblemente les diera un par de golpes y les ordenaría limpiar los establos ellos solos durante un mes, pero eso no quitaba que lo que pensaban posiblemente era la verdad.

Comenzaron a regresar después de un poco de tiempo, los pasos del Rey eran pesados y largos, Ned tenía que trotar para poder mantener el ritmo.

Padma los siguió manteniendo una buena vigilancia incluso de sus alrededores, si lo que había oído de los Lannister era solo un poco cierto podían incluso matar a niños y bebes recién nacidos sin moverles un pelo.

Y gracias al odio que se tenían lobos y leones bien podían hacer algo allí para que los Stark tengan problemas, por eso es que estaban manteniendo una buena vigilancia de cualquier soldado Lannister, también Lord Stark les había dicho a Jory y Rodrik que mantuvieran en línea a sus propios hombres, una pelea podía ser causada no solo por un ataque por la espalda sino también por un comentario mal colocado.

Mientras escuchaba como Robert se quejaba de algo, aunque pudo entender que se trataba de la falta de sentido del humor que tenían todos los norteños, Padma tuvo que sonreír ante eso, si los viera a ellos junto con los hijos Stark no pensaría lo mismo, las bromas siempre estaban siendo lanzadas de un lado para el otro.

Hermione, Daphne y Susan estaban viendo a los soldados Lannister acomodarse y quejarse sobre lo asqueroso que era el Norte, Harry estaba en el salón soportando las burlas de Robb junto con Sansa.

– Debo decirlo nunca espere que te convertirías en mi hermano de verdad Harry – susurró divertido viendo como su hermana siempre tan recatada se sonrojaba, hacer sonrojar a Harry debería ser más sencillo teniendo en cuenta lo pálido que era, pero la verdad es que era más fácil hacer sonrojar a su señora madre – también he de confesar que ahora puedo decir sin problemas que eres mi hermana.

Sansa abrió la boca escandalizada – perdón ¿acaso antes decías lo contrario? – preguntó molesta.

Robb volvió a reírse – pues claro, eres una norteña y te empeñabas en actuar como una sureña – volvió a reírse al ver la cara de su hermana – ahora por lo menos estas interesadas en un norteño hecho y derecho – golpeó a Harry con fuerza en la espalda – si yo fuera mujer estaría interesada en Harry, incluso en el pueblo las mujeres se desmallan a su paso.

Se rió aún más fuerte al ver la molestia de Harry – cuidado Robb, si alguien te escucha decidirían tenerte preparados un par de hombres en lugar de las mujeres de las que tanto presumes en el burdel.

El pelirrojo se puso tan rojo como su cabello, mientras Sansa y Harry se reían de él, Robb abrió la boca para replicar cuando vieron entrar a Theon que los vio hizo un gesto desdeñoso y salió del lugar, el Greyjoy podía ser como un hermano para Robb, pero ciertamente era solo una molestia para Harry.

– Ves ya pusiste celoso a Theon – murmuró Sansa con una sonrisa diabólica – él que tanto amor te profesa.

Volvieron a reírse estruendosamente al ver el disgusto de Robb – muy graciosos – se quejó cruzando de brazos – pero enserio ¿están comprometidos o no? – preguntó con interés.

Harry y Sansa se regresaron a ver por un momento antes de mirar nuevamente a Robb – supongo que si las intenciones de Robert son como Lord Stark predijo de todos modos se sabrá pronto – susurró Harry – sí, estamos comprometidos – le lanzó un silencio rápido para que no termine gritando por todo lo alto – no se lo digas a nadie hasta que tú padre lo haga, estamos comprometidos por el momento solamente porque Robert querría comprometer a su hijo con ella.

Robb puso cara de asco – ese mocoso no solo parece un Lannister completo, sino que… me da un aire, no sé cómo explicarme, me da escalofríos cada que lo veo sonreír – dijo Robb con disgusto.

El joven lobo tenía buenos instintos, sabía que Ned no le había dicho a nadie sobre lo descubierto y la información robada de los espías, por lo tato nadie a parte de ellos sabía que Joffrey prefería la necrofilia a tener una mujer hermosa y dispuesta solo para él en su cama.

Después de un tiempo allí la gente comenzó a entrar, las fiestas en Winterfell siempre habían sido largas, pero comenzaban a la hora de la cena como pronto.

Ahora era una ocasión especial, esta fiesta era una bienvenida para el Rey, por lo tanto, se había dispuesto las mejores carnes y verduras, pan recién horneado e incluso algunas de las delicias que a Harry tanto le gustaba cocinar.

Habían tenido que construir un invernadero para que pudieran producir algunas de las cosas que necesitaban, como papas, ajo, ají e incluso algunas otras cosas un poco más raras que se necesitaban para fabricar especias, lógicamente al principio había sido un tiempo de experimentación, Hermione sabia más o menos como se hacían las cosas, pero no todo.

Así que lógicamente en la fiesta había puré de patata, un par de salsas deliciosas para ir con la carne y ensaladas que tenían también fruta.

Todo olía realmente delicioso, por su puesto antes de que la gente pudiera pensar en tomar algo de la comida tenían que esperar a que el Rey, la Reina y sus hijos estuvieran en sus lugares.

Lastimosamente para Robb, Sansa y los demás Stark tenían que compartir mesa con Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen, los últimos dos parecían bastante agradables, pero Joffrey era tan desagradable que compensaba eso, que el mocoso engreído no dejara de ver a Sansa tampoco ayudaba.

La pelirroja hubiera estado por lo menos un poco más alagada por la atención de un joven tan hermoso como Joffrey si no fuera porque proyectaba desdén en cada una de sus acciones, el que no la viera a los ojos tampoco ayudaba, siempre la veía el cuello o el escote, lo raro era que no parecía mirarla con deseo, había algo en esos ojos verdes que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Al otro lado completamente estaba Jon y Harry se unió a él, podía estar comprometido con Sansa, pero aun Lord Stark no le había dado el señorío y de todos modos no podría sentarse con Sansa ya que ella era la hija de Lord Stark y Winterfell era su casa, Harry a duras penas podría ser un abanderado incluso con su propia Casa.

Por su puesto antes de todo esto Harry hubiera estado en las sombras como las chicas viendo que nadie comenzara una pelea o viendo que nadie se acercara con malas intenciones hacia cualquiera de los Stark.

Ahora tenía que estar presente allí, por lo menos entre Jon el bastardo y el resto de la gente común.

Claro que sí Lord Stark lo llamaba tendría que ir hacia él y cruzar todo el salón lo que no sería agradable, gracias a su conexión constante con las chicas sabía dónde estaban todos, incluso Benjen Stark había aparecido justo para el día en que llegaba el Rey, Harry sabía que estaba en busca de provisiones.

Llevaban un tiempo riendo, comiendo las delicias extrañas que Harry les había presentado y habían bebido, aunque solo era vino, Harry extrañaba el Whisky de fuego, eso era una bebida.

Jon parecía menos tenso con él cerca, en esos dos años muchas cosas habían cambiado pero el que Catelyn lo viera con odio no era una de ella, por lo general comía con sus hermanos, incluso cuando estaban allí los abanderados de la casa Stark, pero ahora como estaba el Rey en el lugar no había tenido más remedio que meterse allí.

No es que fuera tan malo y como decía, con Harry las cosas estaban mejor, las camareras incluso estaban mucho más cerca intentando llamar la atención de Harry, que a pesar de tener su misma edad ya era casi tan alto como Ned, con el cabello negro como una noche sin estrellas y esos ojos esmeralda brillantes, los rumores de que las chicas se desmayaban a su paso no eran tan mentira como lo hacían parecer.

Como Harry solo les agradecía lo que le dieran con una sonrisa y luego continuaba conversando era bastante claro que las camareras se fijarían en el resto de los hombres, aunque sea para no sentirse rechazadas.

Jon aún era virgen y algo tímido en cuanto a mujeres, pero al sentirse algo más cercano a su familia, especialmente considerando que Sansa por fin lo veía como un humano, había hecho que se soltara un poco y coqueteaba algo con las hermosas chicas, Jon no era como Harry, pero ciertamente era bastante guapo por lo tanto se llevaba mucha más atención que el resto de los hombres.

El que Ghost estuviera por allí con Harry haciendo que haga cosas que no había pensado que un perro o Huargo pudieran hacer, la noche estaba siendo bastante entretenida.

– Así que estos son los Huargos de los que hablan – dijo una voz que Jon reconoció muy bien – y este debe ser el chico que toda mujer tiene en la punta de la lengua – siguió aún más divertido viendo a Harry.

El azabache movió la mano con desdén – no tengo idea de eso – respondió sonriendo – pero por lo menos le acertaste a lo de los Huargo.

– Creo que le acerté a ambas – replicó Benjen – tus características son muy claras, cabello negro y ojos como esmeraldas brillantes – colocó su mano en la frente e hizo una representación de una mujer desmayándose – un dios hecho carne.

Jon se rió mientras Harry se sonrojaba, eso había sido nuevo – creo que los Lannister van a estar celosos – murmuró el bastardo.

Harry sonrió diabólicamente – con sus rostros de niña, no me sorprende que las mujeres busquen algo más… masculino.

Benjen y Jon compartieron una risa mientras el mayor se sentaba con ellos, algunos de los hombres cerca ya estaban repartiendo el chisme de que los Lannister tenían rostros de mujeres – ¿cómo está la muralla? – preguntó Jon haciéndose el inocente.

Harry y Benjen podían ver atreves de él sin problemas – igual de fría, asquerosa y apestando a mierda, como siempre – respondió el hombre.

– Lord Stark dijo que habían estado teniendo problemas con los salvajes – murmuró Harry rápidamente – habló de un Rey más allá del muro.

De repente Benjen se sintió como si estuviera siendo analizado por un depredador, no podía ver nada que le dijera cualquier cosa en sus ojos o facciones, pero sabía que este chico sabía más de lo que dejaba ver – hemos perdido a varios hombres gracias a los salvajes, ya somos pocos como para enfrentarnos a ellos, ahora los hermanos están incumpliendo sus votos también – negó con la cabeza y parecía más viejo de lo que en verdad era.

– Llévame contigo cuando regreses al muro – murmuró repentinamente Jon – necesitan ayuda, yo soy un bastardo que no puede aspirar a nada aquí en Winterfell, soy muy bueno con la espada y Ser Rodrik dijo que montó incluso mejor que algunos caballeros.

Ben lo regresó a ver con ojos duros – no tienes idea de lo que hablas, el muro no es un juego, y los votos… – negó con la cabeza rápidamente – nos sabes lo que estarías perdiendo.

– Estoy listo para tomar el juramento – replicó Jon rápidamente – no pienso tener una mujer, no pienso tener hijos… mi camino está en la muralla.

– Nunca entendí el propósito de estos votos – dijo Harry interrumpiendo la discusión, tanto Ben como Jon se habían olvidado de que estaba allí – entiendo que prohíban que ladrones y violadores tengan una mujer, pero hay personas allí que podrían casarse y no solo elevarían el prestigio que supuestamente es ser un miembro de la Guardia, sino que podrían hacer que sus propios hijos aumentaran el número de hermanos.

– Y ver como son asesinados por los salvajes – replicó Benjen.

– ¿Dejarías que le hagan eso a tu hijo? – cuestionó Harry con la voz tan baja y oscura que les recorrió un escalofrió – no, lucharías aún más fuerte para protegerlos, los entrenarías aún más duro para que puedan protegerse y lo más importante, tendrían gente en la que de verdad podrían confiar, evitando que gente como tú tenga hijos solo los hace más débiles de lo que ya son.

Nunca lo habían visto desde ese lado, para ellos la Guardia de la Noche era un poso de mierda al que mandabas lo peor del reino y luego los mandabas a morir contra los salvajes.

Pero si pudieran tener hijos, ciertamente los entrenarían para pertenecer a la Guardia, aumentando el prestigio de la misma ya que los delincuentes serian minoría, y también aumentaría la calidad de los hombres que protegían la muralla, ladrones y violadores nunca ponían especial cuidado en su entrenamiento.

Eso sin contar con el aumento de los números en sus filas – las cosas son como son – dijo Jon mirando la mesa – pídeselo a mi padre, si tú lo haces estoy seguro de que me dejara ir.

Ben suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, pero tenía mucho en que pensar, lo que le dijo Harry ciertamente tenía que ser considerado, posiblemente no pueda cambiar nada de todos modos, la Guardia se había mantenido de ese modo por ocho mil años, pero por lo menos podría decírselo al Lord Comandante.

Jon se levantó agradeciendo y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos se marchó hacia el patio para poder seguir practicando, lo dicho por Harry lo golpeo un poco duro.

Mientras tanto Ned no estaba tan divertido cuando se encontró con Jaime Lannister, desde que lo había encontrado sentado en el Trono de Hierro, con varias putas a su alrededor y su espada bien firme en la espalda de Aerys, era uno de los Lannister que más odiaba, posiblemente Tywin y Cersei eran los únicos que lo superaban, pero no conocía a muchos más tampoco.

– Escuche que seremos vecinos – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa presumida que Ned hubiera querido cortar fuera de su cara.

– Si puede ser – respondió escuetamente.

– De seguro habrá un torneo para celebrar el nuevo título – sonrió aún más marcadamente – será bueno tenerlo en el campo, la competencia ha declinado últimamente.

Ned sonrió de regreso, Jaime frunció el ceño confundido – no me sorprende – respondió burlonamente – mientras ustedes los sureños pasan de torneo inútil en torneo inútil, nosotros entrenamos correctamente – miró alrededor del salón sonriendo aún más – de hecho, el prometido de mi hija podría vencer a cualquier soldado en King's Landing sin sudar mucho.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la boca lo paso golpeando y se alejó sintiéndose un poco mejor que hace un par de minutos.

Jaime frunció el ceño mirando a Eddard marcharse, por lo que sabía Robert ya le había pedido la mano de Sansa para Joffrey, eso quería decir que el hijo de su hermana sería el prometido de la hija de Eddard, pero ciertamente el Stark no presumiría de ese modo por un chico que no conocía.

Entonces ¿quién era el prometido de la hija de Eddard? y ¿por qué demonios ni Varys ni Littlefinger les habían dicho nada?

Un hombre con la suficiente habilidad para que Eddard Stark presumiera, no podía ser un juego, posiblemente tenía la habilidad necesaria para incluso enfrentarse a él o por lo menos eso creía.

Necesitaba hablar con su hermana, si este personaje de verdad existía tenían que tener más cuidado, los Stark nunca había tenido un hombre lo suficientemente hábil para marcar una diferencia en el campo de batalla, si ahora lo tenían, las mareas podían cambiar completamente.

* * *

 **Como siempre las explicaciones al final, comenzamos este capítulo con una muestra de un ritual mágico para despertar criaturas que también poseen su propia magia, siempre me pareció extraño que en un mundo donde claramente hay mucha magia, no existieran tantos seres mágicos, los Dragones de los estúpidos Targaryen, los niños del bosque y los caminantes blancos son los únicos.**

 **También se muestra poca magia, siendo la más clara las espadas de acero Valyrio, nuevamente de los estúpidos Targaryen, y de los sacerdotes rojos.**

 **Por lo tanto, yo quería abrir más eso, que hubiera más cosas mágicas, que Harry y las chicas no sean lo único mágico potente en Westeros, esto es un comienzo, pero espero poder incluir algunas cosas más en próximos capítulos.**

 **También porque de este modo no se puede esperar que Harry y las chicas simplemente pasen por toda la historia de Game of Thrones como si fueran dioses inmortales, quiero que tengan sus problemas, que no sean infalibles, que sean más… humanos, especialmente porque ellos eran solo estudiantes de magia, no sabían todo lo que su mundo tenía para ofrecer, por lo tanto, no se puede esperar que sepan cómo solucionar todos los problemas que se vallan apareciendo.**

 **Después esta la propuesta de matrimonio por parte de Ned, la mayoría sino es que todos los Fics que he leído, Cross entre Game of Thrones y Harry Potter, todos son con la pareja Harry Daenerys y ya saben cómo odio a los Targaryen, por su puesto Sophi Turner también me parece un bombón, así que tenía ganas de hacer un Fic que emparejara a Harry Y Sansa.**

 **No va a ser la única de este lado de la historia, siempre me parecía que para crear un buen Cross Harry tenía que tener chicas de su propio mundo y de la otra.**

 **No esperen lemons en este Fic, como ya dije lo comencé cuando aún era joven e inocente, así que no tenía nada de eso más que referencias, decidí quedarme con eso como una especie de homenaje a mis comienzos jajaja.**

 **Después de eso me apegue bastante al canon, espero irme alejando conforme avancemos, pero por el momento estaremos dentro del canon de Game of Thrones, espero salirme de eso más o menos a la altura de la entrada de Stannis en la guerra de los Cinco Reyes.**

 **Como sea espero les gustara y como siempre espero su Reviews, Follows y Favorites. Nos leemos.**


	4. Lannister

**Buenas aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, parece gustar lo suficiente, aunque no dejan muchos Reviews, por lo menos hacer estas notas en mucho más corto de ese modo, de todos modos, comencemos respondiendo un par de Reviews.**

 **Para** **savitarsurffer definitivamente no soporto a los Targaryen y tampoco soporto a la Sansa del inicio de la serie, pero como dije quería hacer algo diferente a lo que me había encontrado en otros Cross de estas dos historias, el harem ya era un cambio, pero quería hacer algo más así que incluí a Sansa,**

 **Por su puesto que la chica necesitaba una buena patada en el culo y la recibió de la Reina de Hielo.**

 **No quería hacer de Harry y las chicas unos Dioses que llegaron a ese mundo a hacer lo que se les venía en gana, primero porque no quería cambiar demasiado sus formas de ser, pero también porque son unos niños.**

 **Son más maduros que otros, pero seguían siendo unos adolescentes, sabían mucho de magia, pero no lo suficiente para considerarse en verdad una preocupación para Voldemort, por ejemplo, eso y el que no supieran nada sobre la magia que existe en Westeros entonces no podían ir por allí haciendo y deshaciendo como les diera la gana.**

 **Hay planes para los Bolton, pero nada demasiado inmediato, a su momento sufrirán, pero en este tiempo eso aún está lejos.**

 **Para** **Sara Dragonil que bueno que te gustara el despertar de algunas criaturas mágicas, como ya dije me pareció sumamente raro que en un mundo tan… supuestamente mágico, las únicas criaturas mágicas que hay sean los Dragones, así que me decidí por cambiar eso.**

 **Si, estaba pensando en hacer un harem con cuatro chicas del mundo de Harry Potter y cuatro chicas de Game of Thrones, aunque no estoy completamente seguro de que lo deje así.**

 **Puede que incluya algunas más de Game of Thrones, pero no está nada dicho aún.**

 **Si Harry conocerá a Tyrion, pero no estoy seguro de que sean grandes amigos o algo así, por lo menos no de momento, como ya dije quizá hasta que Stannis entre en la guerra me quedare bastante pegado al canon de Game of Thrones, por lo tanto, de momento son enemigos.**

 **En la conversación entre Robert y Ned, es canon completamente, si viste la serie sabes de que conversación salió, solo tiene un cambio ya que Harry es el prometido de Sansa, de ahí en adelante es todo igual, por lo tanto, decidí no alargarme mucho con eso.**

 **Para algunas de esas preguntas tendrás que seguir leyendo, pero soy ecuatoriano y me inspira el simple gusto por escribir, también el que la mayoría de las veces los autores no dejan a las parejas que… bueno que yo quería que estén juntos, cosas por el estilo.**

 **Por su puesto también es un gusto escribir para gente como tú a la que le agrada tanto, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior.**

 **Con eso les dejo el cap.**

 **Cap4.- Lannister.**

Un par de días pasaron y con ellos llegaron nuevas noticias, lo primero fue que tuvieron varios cuervos intentando salir de las murallas con información importante, la mayoría de ellos eran para Varys, pero la otra mitad se repartía entre tres personas más.

El primero Littlefinger, cada que aparecía un mensaje para él, Ned rugía con furia asesina, sabían que el desgraciado planeaba algo, decía amar con todo su corazón a Catelyn, pero de todos modos estaba espiándolos a todos y obteniendo información de cada resquicio que pudiera utilizar a su favor, sus puntos débiles, cuales hombres podía comprar, cuales tenía que matar.

El segundo era Roose Bolton, la furia de Ned para el hombre no era tan grande como con Petyr, la primera impresión que les daba Ned cuando veía un mensaje para o del hombre era una de completa imperturbabilidad.

Pero el grupo se daba cuenta, si el Bolton daba un paso en falso tendría a todo el Norte sobre él, y Ned no se tranquilizaría matando al hombre, no, le haría lo que los Bolton habían hecho a todos sus enemigos, lo desollaría y echaría sal en la herida, el único problema es que no podían ir directo al problema, menos ahora con los Lannister allí, si marchaban contra los Bolton ahora, el Norte los vería con malos ojos, para el Norte los Bolton aún no habían hecho absolutamente nada.

Los últimos espías eran para Olenna Tyrell, Ned conocía poco a la vieja que estaba a la cabeza de la familia Tyrell y a cargo de la inmensa cantidad de guerreros que poseía Highgarden.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevo el cuervo que le llego a Catelyn por parte de su hermana, con un mensaje que acusaba a la Casa Lannister y en específico a Cersei Lannister de haber asesinado a Jon Arryn, por su puesto esto cambiaba las cosas, Ned estaba pensando en rechazar la propuesta de Robert, es lo que había estado pensando desde que supo que su amigo estaba en marcha hacia Winterfell.

Pero si esto era verdad, su propia señora esposa estaba conspirando para derrocar a Robert y con los Lannister en cada puesto de importancia y relevancia en King's Landing, quería decir que si no iba estaba asesinando a su amigo.

Cada día amanecía con más preocupaciones de las que había tenido el día anterior, Ned le ordeno a Harry mantenerse cerca por si acaso y también ordeno a las chicas que mantuvieran un ojo muy agudo en los soldados Lannister, por supuesto no entendían porque les pedía eso, pero no preguntaron y simplemente asintieron.

Las cosas se complicaron un poco cuando Robert dijo que saldrían de cacería el ultimo día que estarían en Winterfell, Ned intentó convencerlo de lo contrario, sería sencillo para los Lannister matarlo en una cacería, pero su amigo no hacía caso nunca.

Se había comportado de ese modo toda su vida, tomaba lo que quería y no había poder en la tierra que lo hiciera cambiar de idea, no se sorprendió que ahora, habiendo sido Rey por años tampoco hiciera el más mínimo caso a nada de lo que nadie dijera, sus defectos solo se habían hecho más marcados con el tiempo.

– Gracias por aceptar Ned – dijo Robert mientras se acercaba a su amigo – sé que no querías esto y solo te lo pido porque te necesito – frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor – eres un amigo leal, el ultimo que tengo.

– Espero poder servirle bien Majestad.

– Lo harás – sonrió menos serio – ahora preséntame al desgraciado que se atrevió a obtener la mano de tu hermosa hija antes de que yo pueda hablar contigo.

Ned sonrió de mucho mejor humor ahora que cambiaron de tema – se llama Harry Potter y es el mejor guerrero que podrían haber visto los Siete Reinos – miró a su alrededor buscándolo rápidamente y lo encontró hablando con un guardia, llamó su atención y le pidió que se acercara.

El azabache se despidió del guardia con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia Ned y Robert, mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que Cersei y Jaime estaban observando todo desde lejos.

Bajo la cabeza ligeramente cuando estuvo al frente de ellos – Lord Stark, Majestad – saludó respetuosamente, pero sin mostrar ninguna clase de lealtad hacia Robert.

El Baratheon caminó alrededor de él estudiándolo – Ned me dijo que estas prometido a su hija – Harry asintió sin importarle en lo más mínimo que el gigante de un hombre lo estuviera analizando, se había acostumbrado hace mucho – y según mi esposa Ned incluso presumió con su hermano de tener bajo su ala al mejor soldado de los Siete Reinos, considerando lo que me dijo hace un momento, parece no estar exagerando.

A la mención de esos dos tuvo un mal presentimiento y todos sabían que si él tenía un mal presentimiento no era bueno.

– Bueno espero poder estar a la altura de sus expectativas – respondió Harry tan imperturbable como siempre que estaba en modo misión – aunque no puedo asegurar si soy el mejor de los Siete Reinos, ciertamente intento hacer justamente eso.

Robert se rió estruendosamente y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Harry estaba sorprendido de que logro moverlo, con Lily como su familiar quería decir que su fuerza era mucho mayor de la de cualquier humano normal, nadie había podido vencerlo en fuerza bruta desde hace algún tiempo, sin embargo, este hombre lo había movido con facilidad, aunque haya sido solo un poco, también sabía que no había usado toda su fuerza.

– Impresionante chico a duras penas te moviste – dijo Robert mirando a Ned ahora más interesado – quizá puedas mostrarnos de que estás hecho antes de partir.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no le importaba pelear contra alguno o algunos de estos sureños, había oído historias de estas personas, posiblemente los únicos que podrían mantenerle el ritmo eran Jaime Lannister y Sandor Clegane, de los que estaban presentes, pero aun así dudaba que alguno de ellos pudiera con él.

Jaime posiblemente tenía no solo mucha más experiencia con una espada, sino que también se lo consideraba un genio.

Pero él tenía la ventaja no solo por tener a Lily de familiar sino también porque hacia ejercicios que estas personas ni siquiera conocían, todos sus músculos estaban trabajados correctamente, Jaime solo trabajaba los músculos que el entrenamiento con espada podía ofrecer, lo que lo dejaba en desventaja clara.

Fueron al área de entrenamiento donde estaban entrenando todos, Harry debería estar allí, pero como Ned le había dicho que se quedara y como hace mucho había superado el nivel podía saltarse estos entrenamientos, además él se entrenaba mucho mejor con las chicas.

Cuando llegaron un par de hombres estaban ayudando a Bran y Tommen a sacarse los protectores que usaban para no lastimarse… demasiado – Robb, Joffrey ¿quieren intentarlo una vez más? – preguntó Ser Rodrik.

– Claro – respondió Robb acercándose con una sonrisa que prometía dolor.

– Esto es un juego de niños – se quejó Joffrey adelantándose hasta quedar delante de Robb. Theon se burló de lo dicho y se puso a reír – me canse de pinchar a Robb con una espada de juguete.

– Has recibido más golpes que yo Joff – dijo con mofa el pelirrojo – no me digas que tienes miedo.

El rubio levantó las manos y tembló falsamente – claro estoy aterrado, eres mayor que yo – algunos de los hombres Lannister se rieron, Robert a su lado frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué propones entonces? – preguntó Ser Rodrik acariciando su bigote.

– Acero con filo.

Robb saltó por la oportunidad, estaba deseoso de callar a este infeliz de una buena vez – el acero afilado es muy peligroso – dijo el maestro de armas deteniendo a Robb – pero los dejare pelear con espadas de torneo, embotadas.

Joffrey se burló y Clegane se adelantó, era más alto que Ser Rodrik por unos cuantos centímetros, antes de que hablara Robert se hizo presente lo que detuvo las risas de los Lannister e hizo que Joffrey se preocupara – parece que aquí está ocurriendo algo interesante – miró a su hijo con una mirada tan dura que no le quedó más remedio que achicarse en su lugar – ya que mi hijo se cree tan poderoso por ser un príncipe dejemos que peleen, con espadas de torneo embotadas.

Luego apartó a Clegane de un manotazo que hizo al hombre caer de trasero en el suelo y caminó hasta un lugar del que podía ver claramente lo que pasaba.

Las cosas se prepararon rápidamente y pronto Joffrey estaba delante de Robb usando espadas de torneo, se podía ver claramente que estaban tan usadas que su poco filo se había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

El rubio estaba más pálido que Harry incluso y pronto se supo porque, Robb a su edad ya había entrenado con espadas de acero pesadas, Joffrey por el contrario al ser un príncipe y al quejarse cada que recibía un pequeño golpe, era débil, podía ser más alto que Robb, pero era claramente menos hábil y muy débil.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras los veía pelear, Robert incluso gordo y sin entrenamiento era tan fuerte como para derribar a Clegane de un manotazo.

Su hijo no podía levantar correctamente una espada de acero cuando debería poder levantar un martillo de guerra, guardo esa información para más adelante, esto se tenía que investigar más a fondo.

Dentro de unos minutos Joffrey estaba en el suelo adolorido mientras Robb sonreía como si se hubiera levantado a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y considerando la belleza que tenían las novias de Harry estaba más que claro que Cersei no era esa ni de cerca.

Robert volvió a acercarse y miró a su hijo en el suelo, negó con la cabeza y volvió a donde estaba junto con Harry y Ned.

Joffrey se levantó furioso y salió del lugar siendo seguido por Clegane, de todos modos, ahora no era el momento para que Harry luchara ya que Robert estaba seguro esto causaría problemas con su señora esposa.

Cuando estaban en el patio principal y listos para entrar al castillo salió Cersei furiosa y miró a su marido.

Por su puesto eso no era algo que querían ver por lo que dejaron a la pareja solos y continuaron haciendo lo que tenían que hacer o lo que quisieran en algunos casos, pero incluso cuando Robert y Cersei entraron al salón se podían oír los gritos airados de la Reina, reclamando el que su hijo estuviera herido.

– "Esta mujer está realmente loca" – murmuró Daphne impresionada con el volumen de la voz de la Reina – "quizá por eso Joffrey es tan patético".

– "Quizá hay algún problema con los rubios" – dijo Hermione con diversión clara en su voz.

Susan se rió ligeramente mientras escuchaban a Daphne quejarse de que no había un problema con todos los rubios – "Joffrey me hace acuerdo a Malfoy, solo que, en lugar de buscar a su padre para todo, lo hace con su madre" – murmuró la pelirroja.

– "Lastima que Joffrey no es igual de marica que Malfoy" – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente.

– "Por cierto Harry deberías tener más cuidado con estos Lannister" – dijo Padma suavemente, pero con claro toque de burla, lo que confundió al azabache – "al parecer a estos hombres les gusta hablar de los Lannister y presumir de las mujeres con las que se acostaron".

– "¿Bien?" – cuestiono dubitativo.

Hermione, Daphne y Susan estaban sonriendo por lo que vendría, después de todo a ellas también les había tocado estar espiando a los guardias Lannister en el pueblo – "son tan arrogantes que pensaron que de lo único que estas mujeres estarían hablando era de caras afeminadas y cabello rubio, pero se encontraron con mujeres que chillan el nombre de otro cada que tienen un orgasmo y que sueñan con cabello negro y ojos esmeralda".

Enseguida las cuatro chicas se lanzaron a reír para molestia de Harry, incluso Lily se estaba riendo de él y eso que la Dragona no entendía muy bien los rituales de apareamiento humanos.

Lily estaba bastante molesta con lo que estaba pasando, desde que se habían enlazado con su humano no habían pasado mucho tiempo separados, máximo unas cuantas horas, ahora ya habían pasado días en lo que no lo había visto y eso tendía a hacer a un criatura tan posesiva y temperamental un poco… destructiva.

Lógicamente las compañeras de su humano la visitaban, por lo menos una de ella veía como estaba y la llevaban a volar o de casería, pero no era lo mismo.

Harry podía sentir la molestia de su familiar por estar tanto tiempo escondida así que tendría que comenzar a ver cómo hacerla invisible, además ahora que Eddard había aceptado ser la Mano del Rey partirían hacia King's Landing pronto y no había manera de esconderla en el camino o ya en el sur.

– "Muy graciosas" – dijo con molestia – "como sea, regresando al trabajo, hay que cambiar las cosas un poco, como Ned nos pidió que fuéramos con él a King's Landing tenemos que movernos de diferente manera".

– "¿Qué propones?" – preguntó Daphne.

– "Primero, Hermione nosotros cuatro podemos hacernos cargo de las cosas aquí, quiero que busques maneras de hacer invisible a Lily, una vez que partamos hacia King's Landing no podremos esconderla como hasta ahora" – la castaña se emocionó, desde que habían llegado a ese mundo no había podido ponerse a ver los libros que tenían con ellos – "segundo, no podemos seguir escondiéndonos como hasta ahora, Daphne, Susan Padma quiero que se coloquen hechizos glamur y se mezclen… preferiría que fueran como hombres que pertenecen a la guardia de Lord Stark, pero ustedes eligen".

– "Tampoco queremos que el Rey grasoso nos esté tocando mientras le servimos vino" – susurró Susan, habían visto como manoseaba a las meseras cuando se acercaban, las únicas manos que las podían tocar eran las de Harry – "aunque supongo que podemos incluir a todos estos sureños".

– "De todas maneras traten de no llamar mucho la atención, parece que Cersei y Jaime ya saben sobre mí, lo más probable es que estarán más atentos a cualquier cosa que ocurra".

– "Podrían causarnos muchos problemas" – dijo Hermione de acuerdo.

– "¿Qué vas a hacer tú Harry?" – preguntó Padma.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y suspiró – "ahora que Robert ya sabe quién soy lo más probable es que me quiera tener cerca, posiblemente para buscar algo que usar para que su hijo se pueda casar con Sansa, por lo tanto, tendré que sentarme con ella".

– "Mis condolencias" – mencionó Daphne sabiendo que tendría que soportar a Joffrey.

Había estado evitando conocer a Robert justamente para no tener que ser el centro de atención, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo para que no pudiera utilizar la excusa de que no existía en verdad e intentar romper su compromiso con Sansa, hubiera preferido que sea tarde de todas formas, pero que se iba a hacer.

Una vez todos de acuerdo, Hermione fue corriendo a su habitación para poder ponerse a leer, su trabajo posiblemente era el más importante.

Las otras tres chicas fueron a una habitación vacía y la sellaron con magia para poder cambiar su apariencia, tendría que ser con facciones algo toscas para representar a los norteños, pero no tan llamativas para no atraer atención innecesaria.

Mientras tanto Harry se preparó para lo que sería su presentación pública a todos los Lannister y también sería la confirmación de su compromiso con Sansa.

Robert Baratheon no podía hacer algo en silencio, no solo por su enorme tamaño sino también por su enorme voz y ego, posiblemente lo escucharían decir su nombre en los Siete Reinos.

A la hora de la cena Harry se reunió con las chicas, Hermione se quedó en la habitación y pidió al Maestre Luwin que le mandara comida.

Mientras las otras tres estaban bien disfrazadas como guardias, los cabellos de otro color y forma, más cortos o un poco más largos, habían cambiado sus ojos a unos más anodinos, para el resto del mundo se verían como hombres norteños comunes y corrientes.

Por su puesto tenían que decirle a Ned para que no pensara que eran extraños o espías y que las incluyera con los hombres que viajarían con él a King's Landing.

Se sentaron en los puestos que generalmente ocupaba Harry cuando comían, aprovecho para hablar con Ser Jory y Ser Rodrik de las chicas y sus nuevos papeles, ambos estaban bastante impresionados con los cambios que habían tenido las chicas, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, eso sí, agradecieron que cinco de los mejores guerreros del Norte estuvieran con ellos y en especial que viajaran con Lord Stark a ese nido de ratas que llamaban capital.

Estaba por comenzar la comida cuando sucedió lo que Harry había predicho – Harry Potter ven frente a mí – gritó Robert mirándolo desde el otro lado del salón, Harry suspiró en su mente y después comenzó a insultarlo, odiaba ser el centro de atención y ahora este troglodita hacia esto.

Se levantó mandándoles una mirada a las chicas que se reían de él y comenzó su camino, todo el mundo lo veía con interés o curiosidad.

Por su puesto los más interesados eran el trió de hermanos Lannister, claro que cada uno por diferentes razones, sospechaba que el único decente en esa familia era el Imp, Tyrion Lannister.

Se detuvo frente al Rey e hizo exactamente lo que había hecho más temprano, inclino un poco la cabeza como muestra de respeto, pero considerando que todo el mundo tendía a arrodillarse frente a él demostraba que no le tenía tanto respeto como su posición podría imponer – Majestad.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Cersei rumiaba al ser ignorada y Jaime cerca estaba en iguales circunstancias, Tyrion por el contrario estaba francamente divertido, nunca había visto a nadie que pudiera ignorar de ese modo a su hermana.

Siempre la estaban viendo ya sea por su increíble belleza o porque se morían de miedo, después de todo la Reina tenía una reputación y una muy marcada.

– Eres el prometido de Sansa muchacho ¿por qué no estas sentado con ella? – preguntó el Rey entre confundido y molesto, posiblemente creía que no era suficiente para la pelirroja, solo su hijo sería bueno para ella, podía darle el crédito por al menos ser un buen amigo y a pesar de poco conocer a los Stark igual considerarlos familia.

Pero Harry y Hermione habían sido educados por Daphne, los padres de la rubia, Susan y Amelia e incluso un poco por Padma, para saber cuál era su posición en el mundo mágico.

Podría no ser igual allí, pero sabía un poco de cómo se jugaban estos juegos – puedo ser el prometido de Sansa, Majestad, pero ustedes son los invitados especiales, no se vería bien que me invite yo solo a la mesa en la que se sientan los príncipes y la princesa.

Todo el mundo se quedó en completo silencio por un par de minutos antes de que Robert asintiera dándole la razón – bueno, entonces yo como el Rey te ordeno que te sientes con tu prometida – sus ojos se ablandaron cuando poso sus ojos en la pelirroja – estoy seguro de que ella disfrutara de tu presencia.

Quizá si no estuviera tan metido en la comida, bebida y cogerse todo lo que sea mujer de nacimiento, entonces quizá hubiera sido un buen Rey.

Harry volvió a inclinar la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de los Stark, ignoró completamente el carraspeo que dio Cersei, los lugares a un lado de Sansa eran ocupados por Jeyne Poole y al otro por Joffrey Baratheon, en lugar de irse al lado de la mejor amiga de Sansa se paró frente a Joffrey – si me disculpa, podría pedir el puesto que está ocupando.

El rubio sonrió con desprecio, lo miró de arriba abajo y abrió la boca – tendrás que buscar otro lugar, este es mi asiento…

Fue callado por el rugido de Robert – levántate Joffrey, Harry es el prometido de Sansa tiene derecho a un asiento junto a ella – Cersei regresó a ver a su señor esposo con las quejas en la punta de la lengua.

– Bueno Sansa tiene dos asientos a un lado de ella que pida el otro – se quejó Joffrey con voz de niño malcriado.

Antes de que Robert dijera algo más Harry se aclaró la garganta – perdone príncipe, pero no me estará pidiendo que le quite su lugar a una dama y mejor amiga de mi prometida ¿cierto?

Los susurros comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar enseguida, Cersei había hecho un buen trabajo subiendo la opinión del pueblo sobre su hijo, no demasiado para que crean que eran iguales pero lo suficiente, ahora con esta demostración Joffrey estaba mostrando que era un mocoso, no un príncipe.

– Joffrey entrégale el puesto – cortó la rubia rápidamente, si había algo que salvar sería mejor que comenzara por callar a su hijo.

El mocoso rumió y se levantó hinchando el pecho, generalmente veía a las personas hacia abajo gracias a su altura, esta vez no fue así, Harry era un poco más alto y cuando sus ojos se juntaron Joffrey sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

Se apartó con un resoplido y fue a buscar otro lugar en el cual sentarse, Harry se sentó junto a Sansa que le sonrió cálidamente y con mucha diversión.

El resto de la comida la paso conversando con los Stark, con Tommen y Myrcella, así como Jeyne, aunque las dos chicas no dejaban de verlo, Harry recordaba las miradas que Myrcella le había dado a Robb el día que llegaron, suponía que la pobre niña no estaba cerca de ningún otro chico a parte de sus hermanos.

A Jeyne por su puesto ya la conocía, era un poco obsesiva y metiche, pero no era exactamente una mala persona.

– "Parece que llamaste mucho la atención" – dijo Padma mandándole imágenes de las miradas de los Lannister – "Cersei está realmente furiosa".

Harry sabía que los Lannister lo estaban viendo, podía sentir sus miradas sobre su espalda como dagas que intentaban detener el pulso de su corazón, Joffrey especialmente no era tan discreto como creía.

Para cuando se terminaba el almuerzo todos estaban medio tomados y la comida seguía llegando, pronto Robert pidió música y se convirtió en una fiesta en todo derecho que se extendió hasta pasar la hora de la cena. Harry había escuchado rumores que decían la corona estaba en deuda con el Banco de Hierro.

Si la vida del hombre era como esta, no le sorprendía tanto, gastaba el dinero como si no hubiera un mañana, y los Lannister parecían estar fomentando esto también, las coronas de Cersei y Joffrey estaban llenas de joyas y parecían hechas completamente de oro, no le sorprendería que así fuera, quizá Tommen y Myrcella tenían unas parecidas, pero no los había visto usándolas.

A eso de las diez, calculaba, parecía que Robert estaba por iniciar una orgía, incluso había besado a Cersei, para disgusto de esta.

Ned se llevó a su señora esposa en ese punto y les dijo a Harry y Robb que se encargaran de hacer que todos se marcharan, no fue difícil con magia y los pocos que podían resistirse, como Jaime se marcharon una vez vieron que todo el mundo hacia lo mismo, él tuvo que acompañar a Sansa a su cuarto porque había algunos hombres que estaban tan borrachos que podían cogerse a una mula, Robb acompaño a Arya y Jeyne se fue con su padre.

En su habitación encontraron a Hermione bien enfrascada en los libros, les sonrió cuando entraron y siguió leyendo.

Estaban tan cansado que la dejaron leer todo lo que quisiera, principalmente porque ni bien tocaron la cama se desmayaron, tenían una buena resistencia al alcohol, pero Robert y Tyrion podían con los mejores, no se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que tomaron hasta que estaban en su cama sufriendo coma etílico.

Abrió los ojos, pero todo estaba oscuro, escuchó un lamento, un lamento de animal herido, giró la cabeza para todos lados, pero solo había oscuridad, oscuridad infinita y el único sonido que había allí era ese lamento, intento hablar, pero nada salía de su garganta, intento caminar, pero no podía moverse, era como si hubiera perdido todos los sentidos.

De repente el lamento se escuchó más fuerte como si se estuviera acercando, notó un punto rojo enorme sobre su cabeza, no, ni siquiera era sobre su cabeza exactamente era hacia el frente, pero también hacia arriba.

Parecía que estaba de cabeza o ¿era él el que estaba de cabeza? no lo sabía con precisión.

La mancha roja siguió acercándose muy rápido, intentó moverse para no terminar chocando con la enorme masa roja, pero seguía sin poder mover un musculo, estaba seguro de que esa cosa lo arrollaría, cuando se detuvo, fue tan repentino que casi sintió que se caía de espaldas a pesar de no haberse movido.

Cuando pudo enfocar la masa roja diferencio que era una criatura, bastante grande con una cola increíblemente larga y delgada como la de una flecha.

Dos alas salían de los costados del cuerpo pequeño en proporción con la cola y las largas extremidades superiores, lo sorprendente eran las tres cabezas, tres cuellos largos que terminaban en filas de dientes afilados como cuchillos.

Dos cabezas parecían estar… dormidas, su color era más parecido al de un vino mientras la tercera tenía el color de la sangre, esta tercera cabeza, la primera contando desde la izquierda era la que estaba gimoteando, tenía varias heridas en la cabeza y el cuello que sangraban y supuraban pus.

De repente la cabeza de Dragón se cayó y miró asustada hacia un lado, Harry también dirigió su mirada hacia allí ya que un nuevo sonido se hizo presente, parecían pisadas, pero eran más pesadas que las de un humano promedio.

Casi enseguida pareció una especie de… caballo, tenía seis patas y dos colas, su melena era tan larga que se arrastraba por el piso de color negro, su pelaje era de color canela y parecía como si fuera piel humana en lugar del pelaje de un caballo, sobre el venía un… humano, pero su piel era de oro y parecía que se estaba derritiendo dejando un rastro detrás de él.

La expresión del rostro parecía de miedo y su boca estaba abierta como si estuviera lanzando un gritó, su cabello era tan rubio que casi parecía platino.

Se detuvieron frente al dragón y el caballo levantó cuatro de sus seis patas antes de dejarlas caer con fuerza contra la cabeza parecida a la de un lagarto, el caballo repetidas veces golpeó a la bestia mientras el hombre en su espalda decía cosas que no podía entender.

Con cada golpe que daba el caballo la cabeza de Dragón se volvió de color purpura, cuando el cuello dejo de cambiar de color la cabeza se irguió y rugió hacia el cielo, luego mordió al hombre sobre el caballo partiéndolo a la mitad y se envolvió sobre el caballo.

El caballo comenzó a gemir y quejarse y luego quedo completamente flácido, el Dragón lloró por un momento antes de que el cuerpo del caballo se prendiera fuego, las características de la cabeza cambiaron, las heridas volvieron y a pesar de que se mantenía fuerte se podía notar la amargura y el enojo.

Rugió nuevamente hacia el cielo antes de comenzar a escupir fuego por todos lados, quemando todo a su alrededor sin dejar absolutamente nada.

Se escuchó un aullido que llamo la atención del Dragón, dejo de escupir fuego y movió la cabeza hacia donde estaba caminando un Lobo Huargo tan grande como un caballo su pelaje gris como el humo se ondeaba de lado a lado como si hubiera viento en el lugar.

El Lobo llevaba algo en el hocico, pero no sabía que, llego frente al Dragón y dejo lo que llevaba en el suelo, ahora que podía ver con más claridad parecían pergaminos.

El Dragón gimió y bajo la cabeza hasta que pudo acariciar al Lobo, su color comenzó a cambiar nuevamente volviendo poco a poco al rojo de antes, sus heridas cicatrizaron y su expresión cambio a una más relajada, el Lobo lo regresó a ver por un momento y se despertó.

Jadeó mientras intentaba llevar aire a sus pulmones, las chicas por suerte no se habían despertado, todas estaba dormidas pacíficamente, la única que se había desnudado era Hermione que estaba moviendo el trasero contra su entrepierna.

Cerro los ojos para poder calmarse e intentó pensar en esa… visión, antes de que pudiera racionalizar nada el sueño volvió a apoderarse de él.

A la mañana Harry hablo con las cuatro sobre su sueño, incluso les envió las imágenes por medio de Legilimancia, el Dragón sabían era el blasón de la casa Targaryen, lo que quería decir que el sueño tenía referencia a los dos últimos sobrevivientes de la Casa.

No pudieron ubicar el Lobo hasta que vieron a Grey Wind un poco más tarde, así que suponían que Robb tenía que enviar una carta o cartas a los Targaryen o por lo menos a la chica ya que dudaban que el Stark jugara para el otro equipo, lo que no podían ubicar era el caballo extraño y el jinete.

Tampoco podían entender porque dos de las tres cabezas del Dragón parecían estar muertas o algo parecido.

Se suponía que había dos Targaryen aún vivos porque no había dos cabezas en movimiento, por el momento solo podían suponer que Robb tenía que escribir cartas para Daenerys, el problema era decirle eso al chico.

Robb era orgulloso, algo impertinente y a veces no pensaba lo que decía, era un típico adolescente caliente que solo buscaba fiesta y diversión, aún tenía mucho que madurar.

¿Cómo convencer a Robb de enviar cartas a una chica que no conocería nunca? o bueno no conocería por un buen tiempo si lo que el sueño decía era verdad. Nunca habían confiado mucho en las profecías o en sueños premonitores, pero sabían que eran cosas peligrosas que, así como podían ser interpretadas de mil y un maneras, también tenían que ser resueltas y tomárselas enserio, o las partes involucradas siempre terminaban sufriendo o posiblemente muertas.

Este tipo de sueños por su puesto eran mucho más directos, la gente podía ignorarlos si quisiera, pero considerando que el sueño lo había tenido Harry y el pobre tenía la peor suerte del mundo… no, tenían que hacer lo que el sueño pedía.

No quería saber qué suerte caería sobre los Stark si no hacían caso, les llevo un par de días decidirse a hablar con Robb de frente.

Posiblemente sería la única manera de convencerlo, si se andaban por las ramas el Stark quizá no entendería o posiblemente los ignoraría pensando que lo que le estaban diciendo era una especie de broma.

Como Harry iba a ir con Ned y Robert a la cacería sería un buen momento para hablar con él, mientras las chicas se encargarían de cuidar a los demás, aunque últimamente Jon había estado escondiéndose de todos al igual que Bran, aunque sabían que el menor estaba escalando en algún lugar o investigando algo, era un niño muy curioso.

Como estaba siendo costumbre Jaime no le quitaba el ojo de encima, por lo menos podía zafarse de su incesante acoso por un tiempo mientras cazaban, no sabía si podría decirle algo a Robb con el Lannister siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos ¿por qué el hombre se quedaba? no estaba del todo seguro, pero suponía que era para mantener a salvo a su hermana y sus sobrinos.

Antes del amanecer ya estaban todos levantados, los que irían de cacería se encontraban en el patio principal usando abrigos de piel tan pesados como ellos mismos por el intenso frio.

Robert lideraba la marcha y estaba muy impaciente por comenzar, bueno Robert era impaciente para todo, a decir verdad.

Se colocó a un lado de Robb y algo detrás de Robert y Ned, Joffrey que los veía con una mueca desagradable en el rostro estaba algo más lejos, otros más estaban allí, Ser Jory, Ser Rodrik, Benjen Stark y Theon Greyjoy.

Algunos guardias estaban allí para ver que nada le pasara a Joffrey, era una imposición de la Reina ya que no quería que su hermoso bebé sufriera daño alguno.

Salieron por la enorme puerta de la muralla y comenzaron a apurar sus caballos hacia el bosque, por si acaso Harry ya le había advertido a Lily que se mantuviera dentro de su guarida o por lo menos muy lejos de Winterfell, pero siempre asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Cuando la marcha estaba en camino unos buenos diez minutos Harry se acercó aún más a Robb y llamó su atención, esperaba que esto se solucionara rápido.

* * *

Estaba algo sudado, pero no era un problema para él, había escalado esas paredes tantas veces que se conocía todos los lugares donde podía pisar, cuales piedras estaban más cerca o cuales eran más gruesas.

Summer su cachorro Huargo estaba ladrando debajo de él, le había dado un escalofrió cuando lo vio a los ojos por alguna razón, su amigo no solía aullar y ladrar tanto cuando hacia sus incursiones, generalmente se quedaba sentado y quieto donde lo había dejado hasta que él estaba de regreso en el suelo.

De todas maneras, quería ver Winterfell, quizá podía alcanzar a ver incluso a su padre mientras cabalgaba hacia los bosques.

La parte favorita de escalar es que nunca podía saber precisamente en que parte del castillo se encontraba, el Maestre Luwin le había dicho que la edificación había ido creciendo con el paso de los años, por lo tanto, cuando subía se encontraba en un laberinto de torres, techos y pasillos.

Su madre siempre había estado aterrada por él, pero no podía dejar de trepar, era como si fuera parte de él.

En los techos él era el Rey, sabia secretos que estaba seguro ni siquiera Maestre Luwin sabia sobre Winterfell, como que nadie había nivelado el suelo para construir un nuevo sector del castillo, algunos guardias incluso habían intentado perseguirlo y obligarlo a bajar, pero ninguno podía trepar tan arriba como él o seguirle el paso, era como cuando jugaba con sus hermanos, pero el siempre ganaba.

Conocía todas las aves que hacían de los techos su hogar, disfrutaba del viento que recorría las paredes de las torres, pero su lugar favorito era la torre rota.

La que había sido golpeada por un rayo cien años atrás y nadie había reconstruido, ya nadie iba allí excepto Bran y los cuervos, al ser la torre más alta del catillo se podía ver todo hacia todos lados desde allí.

Tenía que saltar por sobre las gárgolas que se asomaban y rodear la torre hasta llegar a un punto en que tenía que estirarse mucho y sostenerse al sector más cercano a la torre rota, luego solo tenía que trepar las piedras ennegrecidas y llegabas hasta la cima, estaba sonriendo saltando de gárgola en gárgola cuando escucho voces.

Nadie iba hacia ese lugar así que casi se cae de la sorpresa, pero logro mantenerse firme y quedarse sobre la gárgola – es el colmo, primero venimos hasta aquí para buscar a un salvaje y ofrecerle ser la Mano y después resulta que un mocoso arrogante ya está prometido a la escuincla que le había ofrecido a Joffrey.

– No es como que importa, no te gusta la chica así que no sé porque le aconsejaste a Robert que podían comprometer a Joffrey con ella – la voz del hombre era fuerte y clara – en cuanto a lo de la Mano, no sé porque alguien querría el puesto es demasiado trabajo, más aún con Robert como Rey.

Escuchó un gruñido y luego como se movían – no hemos escuchado nada de este mocoso, ni Varys ni Littlefinger saben de él, luego está el que Lord Eddard no se había interesado en nada de lo que ocurre al sur del cuello, cuando llegamos resulta que la mocosa ya está comprometida y no podemos controlarlos de ese modo – hubo un periodo de silencio antes de que la mujer volviera a hablar – hay algo extraño aquí, está planeando algo contra nosotros.

– Personalmente prefiero a Stark como Mano del Rey, si Robert hubiera elegido a Stannis o Littlefinger entonces allí si tendríamos que preocuparnos – se escuchó un golpe y luego un gemido – deberías dejar de pensar en el futuro y más en los placeres inmediatos.

Volvió a escuchar gemidos y carne chocando con carne, se sentó en la gárgola y la abrazo con sus piernas antes de deslizarse hacia abajo y quedar de cabeza, estiró el cuello para ver por la ventana y se encontró a dos personas que parecían estar peleando, tenían el cabello rubio pero el hombre le daba la espalda y no dejaba que viera a la mujer.

El cuerpo del hombre se movió mientras metía la mano por entre las piernas de la mujer y Bran abrió los ojos al reconocer a la mujer.

Debió haber hecho un ruido porque de repente los ojos de la Reina se abrieron y lo miraron fijamente por unos segundos, luego chillo, empujó al hombre y apuntó su dedo hacia él, del susto intento volver a trepar la gárgola, pero sus piernas se abrieron y se deslizo.

Vio la ventana pasar frente a él y estiró el brazo por puro instinto, su mano se agarró a la piedra de la torre y quedo colgado por un brazo.

Sus manos estaban más sudadas de lo normal así que se estaba resbalando, de repente dos caras aparecieron por la ventana y reconoció al hombre que había estado peleando con la Reina, era su hermano gemelo.

– Dame la mano o te caerás – dijo Jaime estirando el brazo, ignoró las quejas de su hermana, Bran temblando de miedo agarró el brazo con fuerza y el rubio lo subió como si no pesará nada – ¿cuántos años tienes?

– Nueve – respondió Bran más tranquilo ahora que estaba en la cornisa.

Jaime asintió y regresó a ver a su hermana – lo que hago por amor – murmuró con voz fría.

Le dio un empujón suave, pero fue suficiente para que sus pies resbalaran del filo y estaba cayendo, movió las manos intentando agarrarse de algo, pero no encontró nada, escuchó un aullido a los lejos y vio a los cuervos volando sobre el antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Siguió a Ned que se precipito como un tornado hacia el castillo, empujando a quien se le pusiera en frente, entendía perfectamente porque se comportaba de ese modo, era una verdadera fortuna que ellos habían realizado los mismos rituales con los cuervos que en su mundo les hacían a las lechuzas para que encontraran exactamente a las personas a la que iba dirigida la nota.

De ese modo el Maestre Luwin había podido mandarles una nota informando del accidente que sufrió Bran.

Enseguida habían regresado, la mayoría de los hombres eran leales a los Stark por lo tanto todo el mundo estaba preocupado, pero claramente Ned y Robb eran los más preocupados, se preguntó si esta era una de las razones por las que había tenido ese sueño.

Si le hubiera dicho sobre el sueño antes no hubieran estado tan preocupados por ello y por lo tanto podrían haber prestado más atención a Bran.

Aunque aún se preguntaba ¿cómo es que Bran había caído? lo había visto trepar él mismo, y Bran parecía un auténtico mono, era más probable que Winterfell cayera antes de que lo haga el pequeño Lord.

Llegaron a la habitación de Bran y lograron entrar sin problema gracias a Lord Stark, Catelyn había evitado que nadie entre mientras el Maestre Luwin lo revisaba e intentaba ayudar al niño – ¿cómo está? – pregunto Ned enseguida.

Catelyn no se parecían en nada a la Lady que tanto disfrutaba interpretar, su cabello rojo estaba desarreglado, su rostro manchado por las lágrimas y las ropas desechas.

– Nada bien mi Lord – respondió Luwin con una voz avergonzada como si el que no pudiera hacer que Bran despertara enseguida fuera un motivo para auto flagelarse – hasta ahora he podido mantenerlo estable pero no sé por cuánto tiempo pueda continuar de este modo.

Catelyn soltó un sollozo siendo seguida por Summer que aulló lamentablemente – ¿cómo… cómo sucedió esto? – volvió a preguntar Ned – él nunca ha caído antes…

Se atraganto con sus palabras mientras veían las lágrimas asomarse por las comisuras de sus ojos – no lo sabemos – respondió Jon, es el que había encontrado a Bran tendido en el suelo con las piernas dobladas de modo antinatural y sangrando.

Catelyn estaba por gritarle, pero Harry la hizo callar con un movimiento de la mano, la pelirroja le mando una mirada furibunda que Harry respondió con la suya propia, la mujer retrocedió ante la fiereza – no es momento de pelear entre nosotros – siseó casi usando Pársel – necesito que salgan todos los que no sean Stark – Luwin y algunos otros miraron dubitativos en especial cuando lo vieron tratar a Lady Stark de una forma muy poco respetuosa – ¡ahora!

Saltaron en sus sitios antes de mirar a Lord Stark quien les asintió tranquilamente, salieron lentamente de la habitación y Harry agarró a Jon para evitar que saliera antes de lanzar varios hechizos de privacidad rápidamente.

Padma se adelantó y miró a Ned – soy una sanadora – dijo simplemente – lo que le paso a Bran es sencillo para que nosotros arreglemos… – dudó por un segundo – pero cuando los chicos tienen este tipo de accidentes y cuando se han golpeado la cabeza tienden a olvidar lo que les sucedió o quien les hizo esto.

– ¿Estas sugiriendo que alguien empujo a mi hermano? – preguntó Robb.

Asintieron al mismo tiempo – y estoy segura de que ustedes piensan lo mismo – dijo Susan con seriedad – todos hemos visto escalar a Bran, es imposible que se haya caído.

– No podemos estar pensando eso en este momento – cortó Hermione – hay que ayudar a Bran.

Padma asintió y se adelantó rápidamente mientras Hermione sacaba un par de cosas de la bolsa de cuentas, los Stark aún se asombraban al ver como alguno de ellos tomar algo dos veces más grande de esa pequeña bolsa.

– Les pido que no me distraigan – dijo Padma viendo especialmente a Catelyn – esto es sencillo, pero es un procedimiento delicado, además de que se verá un poco… desagradable.

Tomó su varita, podía hacerlo sin ella, pero por si acaso prefería usar el artefacto que ayudaba con los puntos más finos de la magia, la agitó un par de veces lanzando hechizos de diagnóstico para ver qué tan mal estaba Bran, tenía las dos piernas rotas en varios puntos, y en otros los huesos estaban astillados.

El hueso de la pelvis también estaba rotó lo que evitaría que caminara aun si le colocaban correctamente los huesos.

Por suerte los nervios no estaban tan mal, eso habría sido un reto que no estaba segura de poder sobrepasar, el musculo estaba desgarrado en un par de sectores y tenía una fea herida en la cabeza.

Miró a Hermione y asintió, se habían estado comunicando por Legilimancia para no asustar más de lo debido a sus anfitriones.

Apuntó la varita hacia la pierna izquierda y le lanzó el mismo hechizo que Lockhart le había echado a Harry en su segundo año, enseguida la pierna se desinflo un poco al perder la masa del hueso, hizo lo mismo con la pierna derecha y luego apuntó hacia la ingle.

Todos en el lugar tragaron saliva al ver lo que estaba pasando, agitó un palo y de repente las piernas se achicaron y volvieron a su lugar original, ahora estaba apuntando hacia el lugar más importante de un hombre.

Desapareció el hueso de la pelvis haciendo que Bran se quejara, extendió la mano y Hermione le entregó una poción de color lila suave, abrió la boca del niño e hizo que tragara la poción, para su sorpresa las heridas en las piernas dejaron de sangrar poco a poco, hasta que la sangre se detuvo por completo.

Padma se movió hacia la cabeza y le lanzó un hechizo rápido que hizo que la herida se fuera cerrando, si se despertaba aún le dolería la cabeza, pero no tanto como antes.

Volvió a las piernas y lanzó el mismo hechizo, la piel alrededor de las heridas comenzó a unirse y regenerarse a un ritmo pausado y constante, no podían verlo, pero incluso las heridas del musculo, heridas internas, comenzaron a regenerarse.

Volvió a extender la mano y recibió el ultimo vial, en este caso la botella tenía una marcada forma de un esqueleto.

Abrió la tapa y vertió un poco de la poción en la parte posterior de la misma, luego abrió la boca de Bran y le hizo tragarla, Bran volvió a quejarse, pero en este caso era por lo desagradable que sabía la poción, algo que todos ellos conocían de primera mano.

Por último, tenía que asegurarse que los nervios siguieran en el lugar correcto y el hueso creciera en el lugar correcto, para eso realizo otro hechizo en este caso uno bastante complicado, por suerte había estado leyendo los libros de medicina que tenían cada que podía y este hechizo era uno de los que más había practicado.

Cuando terminó de agitar la varita las piernas y la pelvis de Bran brillaron suavemente con un color plata, fue instantáneo, el rostro de Bran se relajó y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Padma se alejó y se limpió el poco sudor que se le había acumulado en la frente – listo.

– Listo – chilló Catelyn levantándose – acaban de dejar a mi hijo con las piernas más chicas ¿cómo es que está listo?

Padma la regresó a ver con el rostro en blanco – cree que regenerar huesos es tan fácil, no, lleva tiempo, mucho tiempo – respondió de manera profesional – necesitara un par de dosis más de Skele-gro y es un proceso lento y doloroso, roguemos porque se mantenga inconsciente por el momento.

– ¿Va a poder caminar? – preguntó Sansa apretando la mano de Harry, se le había acercado ni bien habían dicho que podían ayudar a Bran, siempre se había sentido a gusto y a salvo con Harry cerca así que lo necesitaba.

– Va a necesitar terapia, un par de meses de caminar con ayuda, sus nervios se dañaron – Daphne y Susan hicieron un ruido de dolor, por lo que los demás sabían que eso debería ser, no solo doloroso sino muy difícil de sanar – afortunadamente no se rompieron o se dañaron a tal grado que necesitaríamos a un sanador experto para arreglarlos, pero de todos modos necesitan estímulo para sanar, incluso con mi ayuda.

– Los huesos deben regenerarse en un par de días – continuó Hermione – será como si no le hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, excepto claro, por la necesidad de caminar con ayuda por un tiempo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que Ned se acercara a Padma y la abrazara con fuerza, eso sorprendió a todos.

Ned los había educado como a sus hijos, pero nunca había mostrado afecto verdadero, eso había logrado mantener su relación como la de aliados y amigos más que de familiares – gracias, muchas gracias – murmuró llorando, pero esta vez de alivio.

Padma regresó el abrazo sonriendo, enseguida el ambiente en la habitación cambio, los Stark abrazaron al grupo y llenándolos con agradecimientos profundos.

Incluso los Huargos estaban contentos aullando de alivio y felicidad en contraste con los lamentos que lanzaba Summer antes, después de unos minutos e indicándoles como tenían que suministrar las dosis de Skele-gro, el grupo salió y dejo a la familia disfrutar, eso sí, Sansa le dio el primer beso en los labios a Harry.

Ni siquiera Catelyn se quejó sobre la falta de decoro, tampoco se quejó de que Jon estuviera allí con ellos.

– "Quiero que vayan al lugar del accidente y busquen alguna pista sobre quien causo esto" – dijo Harry oscuramente.

– "Si sabes que no servirá de nada ¿cierto?" – preguntó Daphne – "podemos encontrar quien hizo esto gracias a la magia, pero no podemos hacer nada con ellos por lo mismo, no queremos que nadie sepa de nuestros talentos".

– "Sí, pero por lo menos sabré a quien tengo que hacer pagar personalmente" – respondió el azabache.

– "Como quieras amor" – continuo Susan y les dio una mirada a las demás, Susan al ser la que había querido entrar al cuerpo de Aurores era la que generalmente tomaba el liderazgo cuando Harry no estaba.

Las otras tres asintieron y desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí, lo hicieron con lo justo pues en ese momento se encontró con un espectáculo en sí mismo.

– Ya podrían callar a esos perros, no dejaran dormir a nadie – se quejó Joffrey.

– Si quiere yo puedo silenciarlos – murmuró Clegane aburrido y blandiendo su espada de un lado a otro.

Joffrey se rió divertido – enviare un perro para eliminar a otro – volvió a reírse – son una plaga aquí en Winterfell, los Stark ni siquiera notaran que falta uno.

– Permíteme estar en desacuerdo sobrino mío – murmuró Tyrion apareciendo frente al par – pero estoy seguro de que los Stark pueden contar hasta seis, a diferencia de un príncipe que conozco.

El rubio se sonrojó, lo que hizo que Harry se preguntara que tan estúpido era el príncipe al no poder contar hasta seis – voces del viento – Clegane miró a todos lados – espíritus sin duda.

El príncipe volvió a reír mientras miraba a su tío con altanería nuevamente – aquí abajo – dijo Tyrion sin importarle el insulto claro.

– Pero si es el diminuto Lord Tyrion – murmuró el perro – disculpe no lo había visto.

– ¿Has ido a presentar tus respetos? – preguntó Tyrion mirando a Joffrey.

Joffrey se burló, Harry apretó los puños y estaba por moverse cuando el Imp le dio una cachetada que sonó por todo el lugar, estaba impresionado, por lo que sabía los enanos eran tratados incluso peor que los bastardos, de seguro esto vería en problemas a Tyrion, pero se ganó un poco de respeto por parte de Harry.

Otro comentario estúpido y Tyrion lo premió con una bofetada más que le dejo las dos mejillas rojas como tomates maduros, Joffrey salió corriendo del lugar.

El Imp se marchó buscando a su hermano, Harry siguió su camino topándose con Clegane – te voy a dar un consejo completamente gratis – el perro abrió la boca para burlarse cuando Harry ya estaba sobre el haciéndole una llave que no solo hizo que se arrodillara sino que, por la posición, sabía que Harry podía romperle el cuello con facilidad – búscate un mejor Lord a quien servir porque un día Joffrey va a hacer enojar a la persona equivocada y tú vas a pagar las consecuencias junto con él – le susurró al oído.

Lo soltó y el cuerpo del perro golpeó el suelo, Harry se dio media vuelta y continuo su camino – "Harry creo que ya sé quién le hizo esto a Bran" – dijo Hermione suavemente.

– "¿Quien?"

– "Cersei Lannister y su hermano Jaime" – respondió Padma.

Apretó las manos nuevamente, uno de los defectos de tener un familiar como Lily es que ciertos impulsos e instintos se te pegaban, por lo tanto, en ese momento se estaba sintiendo bastante asesino como para ir a cazar a ese par.

Las chicas pronto estaban compartiendo comentarios tranquilizantes y enviándole sentimientos calmantes para que no hiciera una tontería.

De todos modos, Harry camino hacia el salón principal donde sabía que estaban los Lannister – "Harry no hagas una tontería" – dijo Susan con alarma, si Harry mataba en ese mismo momento a Cersei se armaría una grande y ni siquiera los Stark podrían hacer algo por ayudarlos.

– "No voy a hacer nada".

Las cuatro chicas bufaron en sincronía – "eso no te lo cree ni tu madre, que en paz descanse" – comentó Daphne.

A pesar de todo sonrió algo divertido – "está bien, solo voy a darles un pequeño susto" – con eso dicho entro al salón justo cuando Robert salía, lo más probable después de haber peleado con Cersei nuevamente, los pensamientos superficiales de Robert eran de preocupación por el hijo de su amigo y pura repulsión por su mujer.

Casi todos en el lugar eran soldados Lannister, y cerca de la mesa principal estaba Cersei, sus hijos y hermanos.

Tyrion lo vio primero y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, el enano sabía que Harry había entrado con los Stark y sabia en que condición estaba Bran, estaba muy curioso por todo el incidente – Lord Harry – saludó Tyrion con una sonrisa sincera.

– No soy un Lord aún, Lord Tyrion – sonrió de regreso.

El rubio hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano – cuéntanos como está el pequeño Lord Stark – miró a sus hermanos con los ojos brillantes – todos aquí estamos muy curiosos, esperamos que se estabilice para poder dar nuestros respetos por su dolor.

– Pobre chico – susurró Cersei con cara preocupada, aunque Harry podía ver en sus ojos la satisfacción – su madre debería educarlo mejor, estar trepando las paredes de un castillo no es nada seguro y aquí está la prueba.

– Eso es lo extraño – murmuró Harry con la voz suave como la seda, pero todos en el lugar se sintieron extraño por ella – Bran es el mejor en escalar, lo ha hecho por años, incluso cuando era un pequeño niño que a duras penas cabía en la palma de una mano ya estaba escalando estas paredes y ni siquiera ha tropezado una vez, se necesitaría de una fuerza externa a Bran para tirarlo de una torre.

– ¿Estás diciendo que alguien lo empujo? – cuestionó Tyrion con una sonrisa divertida mientras miraba a sus hermanos de reojo – ¿quién podría haberlo hecho?

– Bueno es lógico que nadie de Winterfell – el que su voz se pareciera a la de una serpiente estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a algunos de los caballeros cerca, dejo que se cocinaran un poco antes de darles un descanso – pero también está la cuestión de que ninguno de nuestros invitados lo haría, no dañaras a quien te da techo y comida ¿cierto?

Los Lannister asintieron rápidamente – Lord Stark debería ser misericordioso y terminar con la vida del chico – dijo Jaime después de un tiempo en silencio – si sobrevive quedara lisiado o como un ser grotesco, esa no es vida.

– De hecho, Bran está bien, la herida se veía peor de lo que era en verdad – pudo notar las caras de confusión y alarma de Cersei y Jaime – necesitará un poco de tiempo para recuperarse, pero incluso podrá caminar de nuevo – sonrió hacia la Reina – ya quiero escuchar que es lo que dice sobre el… accidente.

La rubia frunció el ceño y asintió – todos queremos saber eso.

Harry le siguió el juego y asintió – ¿tienen algún sospechoso? – pidió Tyrion.

– No aún – respondió, para alivio de los Lannister – pero se está investigando la torre de la que cayó, hemos encontrado un par de cosas que pueden llevarnos a los culpables – frunció el ceño dejando que su rostro se torne oscuro y peligroso, Tyrion al ser el más cercano dio un par de pasos atrás del puro miedo – cuando encuentre a los culpables haré que las prácticas de los Bolton parezcan un patio de juegos.

– Me… me lo imagino – susurró el enano.

Inclinó la cabeza para despedirse de Tyrion y les revolvió el cabello a Tommen y Myrcella, la chica no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse – si me disculpan tengo que irme.

Siguió su camino hacia las cocinas satisfecho con el miedo que había puesto en los corazones de Cersei y Jaime, sabía que era momentáneo, dentro de poco estarían nuevamente haciendo sus maquinaciones, pero por el momento era suficiente.

El problema seguía siendo que no podía acusarlos, así como así, necesitaba pruebas claras y concisas no solo suposiciones o pruebas encontradas gracias a la magia, si Bran lograba recordar algo sería perfecto, pero estaba seguro de que no lo haría, primero por el miedo impreso en su subconsciente y segundo por el golpe en la cabeza.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, ahora que Bran estaba bien Robert querría salir hacia King's Landing lo más pronto posible.

Ned no tendría más remedio que hacer lo que se le ordenaba y preparar todo para salir, una vez en camino o ya en King's Landing estaban en territorio enemigo, cualquier paso en falso podría verlos muertos, incluso con la magia de su lado.

Tendrían que andarse con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, como sospechaban los Lannister no parpadeaban incluso si tenían que asesinar a niños pequeños y lo peor Ned tenía que llevar con ellos a Sansa y Arya, habían aprendido a defenderse, pero no lo suficiente para sobrevivir un ataque por parte de tantos caballeros Lannister juntos.

– "¿Hermione encontraste una manera de hacer invisible a Lily?" – preguntó Harry necesitarían la ventaja que representaba su familiar – "necesitamos todo el poder de ataque que podamos conseguir y ella es la mejor para ese puesto".

– "Lo hice" – fue la única respuesta de la castaña.

* * *

 **Como siempre las explicaciones al final, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, suceden un par de cosas importantes aquí, la caída de Bran, el sueño de Harry, el que los Lannister ya lo conozcan.**

 **Como ya expliqué arriba no quiero que Harry y las chicas sean como Dumbledore o Snape, así que no irán por allí leyendo la mente de todo el mundo, eso no quiere decir que no lo harán, pero serán… responsables con su propio poder y habilidades, además seria aburrido hacer eso.**

 **No voy a explicar mucho sobre el sueño porque se explica solo, y si queda alguna duda pues más adelante lo sabrán.**

 **En cuanto a los de Bran, es una muestra más que Harry y las chicas podrán tener magia, pero no son perfectos, cometen errores como todos, por su puesto tienen las habilidades para solucionar esos errores.**

 **Por eso, aunque Bran sufrió el accidente Padma pudo curarlo con bastante rapidez, hay que tomar en cuenta que Padma era estudiante de medicina, no una Medimaga completa y, por lo tanto, Madam Pomfrey pudo haber arreglado a Bran mucho más rápido y completamente.**

 **Espero que disfrutara, y como siempre espero los Reviews, Follows y Favorites.**


	5. Primeros pasos

**Hola, hola, llego el lunes y aquí estoy publicando, primero que nada, decirles que estoy publicando mis fics en Wattpad por si alguien prefiere esa plataforma, si pudieran seguirme allí y darles like a mis historias se agradecería.**

 **También quiero avisarles que este será el último capítulo de esta historia de momento, tengo escritos quince capítulos, pero no he continuado desde hace tiempo ya que me he enfocado en mis tres historias principales, prefiero tener unos cuantos capítulos como colchón de seguridad para cuando acabe una de esas y volver a esta.**

 **Agradezco el apoyo y espero poder continuar publicando esta historia en algún momento.**

 **Solo quería comentarles esto para que no esperen por un nuevo capítulo que se tardará mucho en llegar, preferiría no dejar a medias esto, pero entre la vida y escribir otras tres historias por el momento tengo suficiente, espero que lo entiendan y sigan dando Reviews Follows y Favorites a esta historia de todas formas y a pesar de que estará en pausa por un tiempo.**

 **Los dejo leer.**

 **Cap5.- Primeros pasos.**

Robb estaba en una encrucijada, más que una encrucijada era indecisión, el último par de días habían estado llenos de acontecimientos por lo tanto no había estado pensando en lo que Harry le había dicho.

Ahora no estaba seguro de que hacer ¿enviarle cartas a una chica que no conocía? a una chica que posiblemente no vería nuca, además ¿qué le diría?

Ahora desearía seguir con los días llenos de acontecimientos, el accidente de Bran había borrado completamente los pensamientos sobre el sueño de Harry, después había estado tan contento y había pasado tanto tiempo con su familia que se olvidó completamente sobre ello.

Y al día siguiente todo estaba igual de movido, primero estuvo presente en el momento en que su padre le dio el señorío a Harry, había sido algo pequeño, estaban todos los Stark incluso Bran que aun dormía, incluso Jon, también había estado el Rey Robert y Ser Rodrik y Ser Jory, Hermione, Daphne, Susan y Padma estaban en sus disfraces vigilando a los Lannister.

Su señor padre dio unas pocas palabras, agradeciendo a Harry por todos los servicios que les habían brindado en todo este tiempo.

Luego colocó Hielo sobre el hombro de Harry y los nombro oficialmente Lord Harry Potter de la Casa Potter de Foso Cailin y lo nombro un abanderado de la casa Stark, justo después de eso el Rey Robert había felicitado a Harry siendo el primero en llamarlo Lord Potter.

Por su puesto las felicitaciones siguieron, la más especial siendo la de Sansa que se acercó a su prometido y le entregó una bandera tejida por ella misma.

la bandera era larga por lo que tenía que estar enrollada, él había ayudado a Harry a desenrollarla para que pudiera ver el emblema, un Dragón rugiendo de frente, su rostro era tan parecido a Lily que les sacó una sonrisa, dos alas se alzaban sobre la cabeza del Dragón, debajo de la cabeza se mostraba un poco del cuerpo y la cola cruzaba desde el lado izquierdo al derecho detrás de la cabeza y las alas terminando con la punta en forma de cabeza de flecha.

El fondo era blanco completamente mientras el Dragón era negro, excepto por los ojos azules como zafiros.

Robert enseguida había preguntado ¿por qué el emblema era un Dragón? todos se había asustado, por suerte Harry había salido con una historia algo creíble, que el Rey había aceptado fácilmente.

Terminaron de desenrollar la bandera para que Harry viera el lema de su casa bordada justo debajo del Dragón, en letras negras con bordes rojos 'ni oro, ni orgullo, ni gloria, lo primero es la familia', Harry había estado impresionado por el lema y encantado también, más aún cuando supo que Bran había sido el que lo invento.

Después de eso comenzaron a hablar de la reconstrucción de Foso Cailin, la idea era dejar unos cuantos hombres allí cuando pasaran para comenzar a ver que se necesitaba y cuánto costaría.

Por su puesto Robb, que se quedaría en Winterfell como Guardián del Norte mientras su padre no estaba, sería el que tendría que supervisar todo.

Pero Harry tendría que ser informado de todo, parte de la reconstrucción tendría que ser pagada por él, y ya que sería el hogar de la Casa Potter tendría que estar a su gusto y necesidades.

Foso Cailin era prácticamente la única manera segura de cruzar desde el sur del cuello hacia el norte y viceversa, la antigua fortaleza estaba rodeada por pantanos, y aunque había rumores de que hay personas que conocían otros pasos seguros, estas personas pertenecían a un pueblo antiguo bajo las órdenes de la casa Reed.

Harry estaba seguro de poder mantener a sus enemigos lejos del Norte por el camino principal, averiguar los pasos secretos para poder mantenerlos observados y por su puesto evitar que el sur pueda invadir el norte por medio de esos pasajes.

Considerando que los Reed eran una Casa bajo órdenes de la Casa Bolton, no sabían si en algún punto estarían en lucha contra estas personas.

Después de coordinar todo eso, Robert se levantó y le dijo a su padre que ni bien Bran se despertara partirían de vuelta a King's Landing, por su puesto verían si el niño recordaba algo del accidente, pero si no había suerte no había más remedio que partir.

Después en la noche Robert había organizado una nueva fiesta por el nombramiento de Harry como Lord de Foso Cailin.

Robb en ese momento no sabía cómo quedarían sus reservas de comida después de eso, pero estaba seguro de que tendrían algunos problemas, era una suerte que Harry y las chicas había construido un par de invernaderos, como los habían llamado, allí se podía producir mucha comida sin importar el clima.

Habían mantenido todo en secreto de los Lannister claro está, incluido el que los animales allí en Winterfell estaban en una época de… proliferación bastante grande.

Se habían ido a dormir bastante tarde gracias a que Robert exigió que se muevan las mesas para que la gente pueda bailar, principalmente para Sansa y Harry, tenían que abrir el baile, ese fue uno de los pocos momentos en que las chicas sintieron celos de Sansa ya que no podían bailar ellas misma con Harry.

Aunque Robb sabían que Harry había estado bastante agradecido por ello, para ser tan buen guerrero era bastante divertido que Harry no fuera un buen bailarín.

En algo se defendía, pero no era un bailarín ni de cerca, de todos modos, su hermanita había disfrutado y mucho, incluso Arya, que seguía gritando a los cuatro vientos que sería la primera en ser un guardia de los Potter, había bailado junto con Harry, había sido muy entretenido verlos saltando por todo el salón.

Pero claro la fiesta terminó, la mañana llegó y sin la preocupación por la seguridad de Bran que ahora simplemente estaba dormido, según Padma era algo normal después de un accidente tan grande.

Ahora la recomendación de Harry volvió a ocupar una gran parte de su atención, él nunca había sido muy creyente que se diga, por su puesto creía en los antiguos Dioses, pero la verdad era que, no habían sabido exactamente porque creía en los antiguos Dioses, simplemente parecía lo que tenía que hacer como norteño.

Harry por otro lado había demostrado que podía hacer cosas que nunca había pensado posibles, por lo tanto, cuando le contó el sueño y lo que creía que tenía que hacer, sabía que no lo llevaría por mal camino, por lo menos no intencionalmente.

Su problema era el que no sabía que podía decirle a una mujer que no conocía en lo más mínimo, peor aún que decirle a una mujer que el Rey quería asesinar por lo que hizo su hermano – bueno podría contarle historias supongo – se dijo mientras veía el pergamino sobre la mesa.

Negó con la cabeza ¿de qué le servirían historias a alguien que estaba huyendo cada segundo que se mantenía con vida?

– Y ¿qué evita que rompa la carta cuando lea mi nombre? – preguntó al aire mientras pasaba sus dedos por entre su cabello – de seguro piensa que es nuestra culpa que todo esto sucedió ya que fue mi tía la que fue raptada.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación, afuera estaban todos disfrutando del poco calor y sol que les había regalado este día, los Lobos Huargos estaban más juguetones de lo normal, después de todo hace poco Hermione había logrado crear un collar, o cadena se podía decir más precisamente, que la hacía invisible.

Hermione les había explicado lo que había hecho, para sus oídos habían sido un montón de galimatías y balbuceos que no entendió en lo más mínimo y le pareció una cantidad de trabajo enorme, Hermione por el contrario estaba molesta diciendo que había sido sencillo y que debió haber pensado en ese método desde el principio, había dicho algo sobre capas invisibles y luego se fue a seguir quejándose hacia otro lado.

Por su puesto había preguntado sobre ello, pero Harry solamente se había lanzado a reír incluso tirándose al suelo.

Sea como sea, ahora Lily era invisible excepto para ciertas personas, lo que le permitía estar en el castillo, pero de todos tenía que estar con cuidado, podía ser invisible, pero si chocaba con alguien aún la sentirían, si aterrizaba con demasiada fuerza aún causaba temblores gracias a su peso, si escupía fuego todo el mundo podría verlo.

Eso había hecho que Harry implementara un nuevo entrenamiento para la Dragona, intentando que se moviera usando la menor cantidad de su peso corporal.

Intentando que se volviera más invisible, no solo a primera vista sino también su presencia, por su puesto eso había hecho que los Huargos también necesitaran el mismo entrenamiento.

El ser animales grandes por naturaleza y los hayan descuidados en lo que se refiere al movimiento, en especial cuando se trataba de caza, causaban mucho ruido al moverse, por eso ahora estaban allí en el patio, todos los Stark, excepto él mismo, Bran y sus padres, allí estaba Jon y por su puesto estaba el grupo de cinco que había estado entrenando a los Huargos.

Frente a ellos estaban seis cachorros de Huargo que cada día que pasaban estaban más grandes y una Dragona que parecía realmente emocionada por estar junto a su jinete después de tanto tiempo.

Por suerte nadie se acercaba cuando estaban entrenando a los Huargos un soldado Lannister había intentado hacerlo y casi termina con un brazo menos.

Se les había advertido, pero no hicieron caso, después de todo en el entrenamiento se intentaba sacar las cualidades más… salvajes de los Huargos, para compensar el que estuvieran siendo criados en un castillo.

Regresó a ver el pergamino en su mesa y regresó a su lugar, tomó la pluma de cuervo y sumergió la punta en la botella de tinta, luego miró el pergamino y comenzó a escribir, no necesitaba contarle cuentos, solamente tenía que contarle su día a día desde el día en que Harry, Hermione, Padma, Susan y Daphne había llegado a Winterfell.

Eran historias increíbles que parecían cuentos, pero eran verdad, tampoco tenían que firmar con su nombre, Harry le había dicho que antes de llegar allí había recibido cartas firmadas por gente que no se atrevía a decirle quienes eran, por lo tanto, solo ponían 'tu admiradora secreta', bueno él no era un admirador secreto, pero ciertamente quería mantener en secreto quien era.

No sabía que reacción tendrían estos mensajes con la chica Targaryen, no sabía que haría con ellos, no sabía cuál era la finalidad de estos mensajes, pero confiaba en Harry.

Si esto servía de algo en el futuro, ya vería, por el momento su deber era escribir una carta cada mes y enviársela directamente a Daenerys Targaryen, quien sabe, quizá en el futuro podría formar una alianza gracias a esto.

* * *

Bran se despertó tres días después de su accidente, tenía un dolor de cabeza como nunca había sentido y las piernas también le dolían, intentó levantarse, pero solo pudo quejarse cuando su madre lo estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas y llorando al mismo tiempo.

Estaba por preguntar ¿qué es lo que había pasado? cuando Catelyn ya estaba saliendo por la puerta corriendo y llamando a su padre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Después de eso una avalancha de gente había entrado en su habitación, sus padres, sus hermanos, Maestre Luwin, la vieja Tata, Hodor, Harry y los cuatro hombres que él sabía eran los disfraces de Hermione, Susan, Padma y Daphne, incluso el Rey había entrado para ver cómo estaba.

Antes de nada, el Maestre se había acercado y le había revisado las piernas, se había asustado cuando no pudo moverlas, pero enseguida se relajó cuando podía sentir los pequeños golpes que le daba el Maestre.

Incluso había podido mover los dedos con algo de dificultad y dolor, pero el Maestre le había dicho que necesitaría tiempo para terminar de sanar y que estaría bien.

Con eso logro relajarse, pero se tuvo que preguntar ¿qué es lo que le había pasado? por su puesto cuando hizo la pregunta, su madre entró en modo sobreprotector y le dijo que no volvería a escalar nunca más.

Por esa reacción suponía que se había caído, pero no podía recordar el cómo, después de eso el Rey había dado un paso adelante y le preguntó si recordaba algo de lo que había ocurrido, intento forzar a su cerebro a trabajar y darle la información que quería, pero simplemente se quedaba en blanco en su mayoría.

Recordaba un aullido, recordaba la torre rota y… algo verde, pero no podía recordar que era ese verde o cualquier otra cosa.

Robert había suspirado, regresó a ver a Ned y negó con la cabeza, luego de eso les informo que partirían en un par de horas así que tendrían que tener todas sus pertenencias, o lo que fueran a llevar con ellos, listas.

Por su puesto como sabían que partirían ni bien Bran despertara todo el mundo estaba listo con sus cosas preparadas.

Harry y los demás salieron de la habitación y dejaron a la familia no solo consentir a Bran sino también despedirse con tranquilidad, después de todo no sabían que tanto tiempo Ned podría estar en King's Landing y por lo tanto no sabían cuánto tiempo estarían separados.

Desde allí el tiempo paso bastante rápido, la caravana se preparó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos siendo liderados por Ser Jory, por su puesto Harry no podía ir a despedirse de Bran así que fue Hermione en su lugar.

Llego juntó con Jon así que se despidieron al mismo tiempo, Bran estaba algo triste por no poder viajar con ellos como estaba planeado, pero les deseó un buen viaje.

El Maestre Luwin que estaba cuidando al niño mientras todos se preparaban para salir también les deseó lo mejor y regresaron al patio donde ya estaba todo listo para partir, Robb ya usando la pulsera de plata en su muñeca se acercó cuando estaban por partir y se despidió especialmente de Jon ya que el Snow se dirigía a la Guardia de la Noche, un lugar en el que no estaba garantizado que viviría.

Luego de eso y de ver a Catelyn despedirse de Ned, la marcha comenzó con Robert por delante mientras Ned se quedó un poco atrás junto con Benjen y Jon, mientras tanto Harry estaba junto a las chicas resguardando tanto a Sansa como a Arya.

Aunque más que resguardar les estaba contando sobre las bromas que los gemelos Weasley había hecho, las dos chicas estaban rojas de tanto reír después de haberles contado solo un par, se rieron especialmente cuando les conto como George y Fred fueron estafados por Ludo Bagman.

Ambas se habían despedido de Jon antes de salir de Winterfell, pero de todas maneras se quedaron un momento atrás mientras Jon y Ned hablaban antes de separarse y que el Snow comenzara su vida como un Guardia de la Noche.

Luego Ned se reunió con ellos y fueron riéndose todo el camino gracias a los cuentos de Harry y las chicas.

Eso hasta que Robert los hizo detenerse para que puedan comer y beber, además por la expresión que cargaba algo lo estaba molestando, por suerte ese ya era problemas de Ned y no de ellos, por su puesto ellos se quedaron con Sansa y Arya además de la mayoría de los hombres Stark.

Harry miró a todos lados y gruñó – "estamos superados por dos a uno como mínimo" – dijo con fastidio – "y eso que aún no hemos llegado a King's Landing".

– "Podemos esperar muchos problemas cuando lleguemos, especialmente con Varys y Littlefinger allí" – dijo Daphne de igual estado de ánimo que su novio.

– "Siento como que estamos metiendo la cabeza en la boca del león" – susurró Susan completamente de acuerdo – "tenemos enemigos por todos lados y lo peor de todo es que los Lannister pueden usar a Sansa y Arya como renes si nos descuidamos por un solo segundo".

– "Pues entonces más vale no descuidarnos" – dijo Hermione con convicción.

– "Decir eso no va a hacer esto más fácil" – mencionó Padma – "en algún momento tendremos que descansar… de todos modos no tiene caso partirnos la cabeza, mientras más relajados estemos, más clara tendremos la cabeza y mejor reaccionaremos a los que ocurra".

El resto solo le dio la razón y siguieron conversando con las chicas, de todos modos, no podían dejar de tener un mal presentimiento.

* * *

El pergamino se sentía extraño en sus manos, ella nunca había tocado nada parecido, su hermano era el que siempre se había encargado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su Casa, el dinero, la ropa, los aliados… el pergamino.

Lo que la sorprendía era que esta carta estaba dirigida hacia ella, no decía de parte de quien, no decía que Casa la había enviado, otra sorpresa había sido el cuervo en que llego, allí en Essos no se usaban cuervos porque no eran nativos, sin embargo, esta carta había sido entregada por un cuervo grande y negro.

Si alguien de Westeros le había enviado una carta, el cuervo debió haber cruzado todo el Mar Angosto, y entregarle el mensaje a ella en específico, se supone que los cuervos son entrenados para ir a un castillo no para entregar cartas a personas.

Eso solo hacia aún más interesante al pergamino que tenía en sus dedos en ese momento, estaba curiosa por saber quién lo había mandado, estaba curiosa por saber qué es lo que decía, sin embargo, no podía atreverse a abrir la carta, tenía miedo de las palabras que estaría allí escritas.

Si era un aliado de los Targaryen ¿por qué no se había puesto en contacto con su hermano en lugar de enviarle a ella la carta?

¿Acaso era alguien que la conocía? ¿o este mensaje tenía que ver con su matrimonio con Khal Drogo? ¿era un mensaje de alguien cómo Ser Jorah? alguien que había traicionado e incumplido las reglas de Westeros y por eso la buscaba.

Lógicamente no podía saber nada de eso si no abría la carta, pero cada que lo había intentado sentía sus dedos pesados.

El que el cuervo hubiera partido ni bien tomó la carta también la había desanimado de abrir la carta, no requería una respuesta por lo tanto quizá la carta no era de mucha importancia, quien la envió de seguro sabía que no tenía forma de responder ¿cierto?

– Las cartas fueron hechas para ser leídas Khaleesi – comentó Doreah con una sonrisa.

Daenerys la regresó a ver antes de regresar a la carta – no… estoy segura de querer leerla – respondió con voz trémula.

– Khaleesi no necesita cartas – dijo Irri, aunque Daenerys sabía que la chica no lo decía con malas intenciones, después de todo solo sabía lo que se enseñaba en un Khalasar que no era mucho, de todos modos, le pareció un poco prepotente que se lo dijera con el tono que se lo dijo.

Sentía que esa carta era tan importante como los huevos de Dragón que descansaban en un baúl siendo iluminados tenuemente por la luz de las velas.

Suspiró armándose de valor y con los dedos temblándole rompió el sello de cera sin ningún tipo de marca, era simplemente un poco de cera roja que casi parecía se le había regado a alguien.

Abrió el pergamino y se encontró con las letras deliciosamente escritas, por la forma en que estaban marcadas en el pergamino y los trazos largos, sabía que el que la había escrito era un hombre, la carta comenzaba con un 'Lady Daenerys Targaryen' y por alguna razón sintió todo el aire dejando sus pulmones cuando lo leyó.

Por alguna razón escucho a un hombre de voz gruesa, pero cálida diciendo su nombre, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, se imaginó ojos fríos, fríos como el hielo pero que podían llegar a quemar con la motivación adecuada.

Volvió a suspirar sintiendo sus manos sudadas y su corazón martillando con el ritmo de un tambor en su pecho.

Comenzó a leer disfrutando de las palabras suaves pero firmes, cada palabra tenía un significado y ayudaba a que la lectura fluyera, sonrió mientras más leía, no era algo importante como había pensado en un principio, pero la ayudo a sentirse mejor, por alguna razón sentía que no estaba sola, como se había sentido el día anterior estando rodeada por miles de personas.

No se sentía sola porque allí bajo ese cielo, había alguien que estaba pensando en ella, un extraño que se tomó el tiempo de escribirle una carta a pesar de no conocerla.

Cuando terminó de leer, llevo la carta hacia su pecho y se limpió las pocas lagrimas que había soltado, no sabía porque estaba llorando, no sabía porque se sentía un poco más ligera.

Ahora estaría expectante, esperando con impaciencia por la llegada ofrecida de otra carta un mes más tarde.

– ¿Por qué contenta Khaleesi? – preguntó Jhiqui con una sonrisa.

– ¿Acaso la carta era importante? – cuestionó enseguida Doreah.

Daenerys negó con la cabeza – no, no lo era – miró nuevamente la carta antes de levantarse para guardarla en un pequeño cofre de madera, uno de los tantos regalos que le habían dado el día anterior, la carta entraba perfectamente – solamente era una historia.

Las tres se miraron confundidas – ¿una historia? – preguntó Irri.

Asintió sintiéndose como si estuviera en una fiesta, en un baile de esos que había leído se tenían en Westeros – ¿qué clase de historia? – volvió a cuestionar Doreah.

Soltó un par de risitas – la típica, caballeros, Dragones y magia – respondió mirando a los huevos – ¿han visto un Dragón antes? – no sabía mucho sobre los Dragones, solo sabía que su hermano se creía uno, y que tenían muy mal carácter.

– Los Dragones murieron Khaleesi – respondió Irri – asesinados por hombres valientes.

Doreah ignoró la pregunta y se acercó a la rubia – entonces Khaleesi… – susurró con una sonrisa cómplice – porque no nos cuenta esta historia de caballeros, Dragones y magia, si la puso tan contenta debe ser una buena historia.

Daenerys sonrió nuevamente antes de acomodarse mejor en su lugar – todo comenzó un día común y corriente, pero eso no duro mucho tiempo cuando el cielo se enojó y escupió a un muchacho, un muchacho de cabello negro y a su Dragón tan negro con el cabello del muchacho…

Siguió contándoles la historia que, aunque simple era bastante entretenida, así como ella parecía que mientras más avanzaba más estaban las tres enganchadas por la historia.

Parecía que habría otras tres personas esperando por la siguiente carta, se preguntó si los Dragones eran tal y como los describía este extraño, parecía que darían mucho miedo si en verdad estaban cubiertos por espinas y no solo pudieran escupir fuego, sino que tenían una cola con la punta tan dura que podía atravesar acero.

Esperaba algún día saber sobre este extraño y saber de dónde sacaba todas sus ideas para sus historias.

* * *

Entro en el cuarto de su hermano, a esa hora estaba dormido, los ejercicios que Padma había dejado para que Bran realizara eran duros para alguien a quien le temblaban las piernas como si estuviera en medio de un terremoto.

Pero eran buenos porque estaba específicamente hechos para que sus músculos no se atrofiaran y sus nervios siguieran funcionando y haciendo que no perdiera movilidad.

Por el momento Hodor tenía que cargar a Bran a donde quiera que iba excepto cuando hacia sus ejercicios, pero ese poco tiempo en que los hacia lo dejaban exhausto y por las noches caía en su cama para dormir hasta que el sol ya estuviera arriba en el cielo.

Summer se acostaba con Bran todas las noches, si le daba demasiado calor salía hasta el pasillo y se acostaba debajo de la ventana grande que había hasta el fondo del pasillo, el por otro lado había estado lleno de trabajo, pero lo dejaba cansado mentalmente más que física.

La cuestión más apremiante que tenía era revisar lo que estarían haciendo con Foso Cailin, pero había otros temas de igual importancia, después de esta… visita del Rey habían perdido a varios hombres, los cuales fueron con su señor padre.

Había gastado una muy buena cantidad de dinero, comida y provisiones, el Rey era un hombre de vicios y cada uno de sus vicios costaba tanto como para dejar en la quiebra a una Casa menor, por suerte sus ingresos habían aumentado con la ayuda de las cinco sombras como habían estado llamándolos en el pueblo.

Parecía que la gente se había dado cuenta que cinco personas estaban cuidando que los Lannister no causaran problemas.

Los enormes invernaderos ayudaron a que no perdieran tanta comida, especialmente porque no tenían que tener tanto cuidado con las plagas, lo que si habían perdido casi completamente eran carnes.

Por lo tanto, había tenido que organizar grupos de caza para buscar carne que pudieran comer, aunque había oído que la gente extrañaba a Lord Potter y sus delicias culinarias, cada que escuchaba un comentario de esos no podía hacer más que lanzarse a reír, estaba seguro de que incluso el Rey y su comitiva perderían la comida de Harry.

Por suerte había enseñado bien a sus cocineros, aún no eran tan buenos como los platos del azabache, pero por lo menos podían disfrutar de la comida exótica que el chico hacia cada que podía.

Así mismo había tenido que comenzar a ver a sus abanderados y a la gente del pueblo, se sorprendía por la cantidad de quejas que llegaban todos los días, cada una más ridícula que la otra ¿cómo le hizo su señor padre para no volverse completamente loco? ese era quizá un secreto que nunca sabría o que tendría que descubrir por él mismo.

Le sorprendía la cantidad de cuervos que le llegaban todos los días, había tenido que buscar algunas de las notas de su señor padre para poder entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No solo tenían espías de Varys o Petyr, su madre siempre había confiado y afirmaba que Baelish era un buen hombre, algo en lo que estaba completamente equivocada, también tenían un espía de Tywin Lannister, aunque el chico estaba más concentrado en su trabajo y la chica que se consiguió en el pueblo, que en espiarlos.

Una tal Olenna Tyrell también tenía espías, pero lo que más lo confundía era que Roose Bolton los estuviera espiando, buscando cualquier oportunidad de convertirse en el Guardián del Norte.

Si no hubiera leído las notas de su señor padre y si no hubieran tenido la ayuda de Harry y las chicas, posiblemente él seguiría confiando en ese hombre, estando ciego de sus verdaderas intenciones, ahora estaría atento a todo lo que ocurría con ese hombre y si daba un paso en falso lo vería ejecutado.

Otra cosa que lo tenía sorprendido era el bosque, cuando se puso la pulsera de plata había sentido como era juzgado, estaba siendo examinado para ver si era digno de ser el Lord Stark de Winterfell, algo parecido había ocurrido cuando se sentó en el Trono por primera vez.

Parecía que había pasado la prueba y ahora podía sentir al bosque mismo, era sorprendente la forma en la que estaba rebosante de vida.

Sabia cuales arboles exactamente eran como Troncoscuro y donde estaban germinando unos pocos más, podía sentir como Lunaglia había estado extendiendo poco a poco el lago, ahora eran cuatro lagos pequeños por todo el bosque conectados por pequeños riachuelos y sabía que allí habitaban más de esas criaturas humanoides de agua.

Por su puesto todo era abrumador, el primer día de sentir todo eso pensó que se volvería completamente loco.

Se preguntó si ¿algún día se acostumbraría a todo eso? pero estaba completamente seguro de que no sería así, después de todo su padre siempre había dicho que un Rey o un gobernante nunca debe estar a gusto con su trabajo, con su asiento, incluso con su corona, porque ese era el modo en que se obsesionaban con el poder.

Miró la habitación por un momento antes de posar sus ojos en la figura de su madre, el Maestre Luwin le había dicho que pasaba todas las noches allí, pasaba todo el día siguiendo a Bran, no le quitaba un ojo de encima.

Se acercó hasta la cama de su pequeño hermano y sonrió, luego fue hacia la ventana y la abrió – ciérrala Bran necesita calor – exigió su madre.

– Bran es un norteño está acostumbrado a este clima – respondió fácilmente – no has estado durmiendo muy bien, el Maestre Luwin me dijo que incluso estas siguiendo a Bran a donde vaya.

– Tengo que estarlo vigilando – murmuró Catelyn mientras tejía una especie de muñeco – tengo que ver que no se sobre esfuerce o que le ocurra algo, él puede… él puede morir si no tiene cuidado.

Robb se acercó y tomó sus manos deteniendo su tejido – madre Bran está bien, él no va a morir, Padma lo curó y solo necesita de terapia…

– ¿¡Cómo puedo confiar en ellos!? – gritó Catelyn levantándose – ¿¡cómo sé que en verdad lo curaron!?

Robb negó con la cabeza su madre se estaba volviendo paranoica – después de dos años de vivir con ellos, después de dos años de recibir su ayuda, aun así, no confías en las personas que están de nuestro lado – Robb hizo callar a su madre – estas tan enfrascada en ser la dama perfecta que te olvidas que todos somos personas, tratas tan mal a Jon cuando él no tiene la culpa de que padre lo haya concebido e incluso lograste que lo dejara irse a Castle Black, ahora estas paranoica pensando que las sombras te atacaran cuando cierres los ojos…

Bran está bien, tienes otros hijos que cuidar, Rickon te necesita madre, es solo un niño y se la pasa siguiéndome a todos lados llorando porque siente que el mundo lo ha dejado solo…

Se detuvo cuando escucho los aullidos, aullidos que claramente no pertenecían a los Huargos habían dejado de aullar lastimeramente cuando Bran fue curado.

Se levantó y miró por la ventana – fuego – murmuró antes de regresar a ver a su madre – la torre de la biblioteca se quema, quédate aquí ya regreso.

Salió corriendo de la habitación mientras Catelyn se acercaba a la ventana, se sentía un poco mal por agradecer al fuego, de ese modo Robb dejo de hablar, también se sintió mal al ver como los libros que los Stark había acumulado por mucho tiempo se estaban perdiendo.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un hombre, era rubio y bajo, flaco como si estuviera muerto de hambre, ella conocía a todos los hombres que trabajan en el castillo y esté no era uno de ellos, en su mano tenía una daga, miró a Bran y de nuevo al hombre.

– No deberías estar aquí – dijo suavemente.

Corrió hacia la ventana para gritar, pero el hombre ya estaba sobre ella agarrándola del cabello y levantando la daga.

Levantó sus manos y atrapó el filo de la daga con sus manos desnudas, vio la sangre salir de sus manos, pero no la soltó, sabía que si llegaba a hacerlo el hombre la mataría, de repente escucharon algo que parecía un silbido, era bajo y amenazante.

Antes de que pudieran regresar a ver, Summer ya estaba sobre el hombre mordiendo con fuerza el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces mientras el hombre gritaba de dolor, escuchó la carne desgarrarse antes de que el hombre callera al suelo con un ruido sordo, Summer soltó el brazo y se abalanzó hacia la garganta, instintivamente el hombre levantó su brazo bueno, fue un error ya que Summer le arrancó la mano con facilidad.

El Huargo le retiró el brazo con el hocico y luego se abalanzó hacia la garganta, el hombre no gritó ni por un segundo antes de que Summer le arrancara más de la mitad de la carne, incluso se le veía el hueso.

El Lobo se levantó con una suavidad que hizo imaginar a Catelyn del depredador gigante en el cual se convertiría un día.

– Gracias – susurró acercando la mano al Lobo.

Había visto como el grupo de cinco y sus hijos entrenaban a estos Lobos, quizá Robb tenía razón, si ellos lo hubieran querido muertos ya lo estarían hace mucho. Summer le lamió la mano donde tenía las heridas de la daga, no eran muy profundas gracias a la rápida acción del Huargo.

El Lobo se subió a la cama de Bran y se recostó mirando a la puerta como si estuviera haciendo guardia.

Catelyn comenzó a reírse y así es como Robb, Ser Rodrik y varios guardias del castillo la encontraron, Robb se acercó a abrigarla antes de llevársela al gran torreón y a sus habitaciones, la vieja Tata la ayudo a desnudarse y a bañarla para limpiar toda esa sangre.

Luego el Maestre Luwin le curó las heridas y las vendó, por último, le dio un poco de leche de amapola para ayudarla a dormir.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente le dijeron que habían pasado cuatro días, el estrés que había estado acumulando había sido demasiado, la última conversación que había tenido con Robb había sido… dura, y enseguida había sido el ataque, sus cuerpo y mente simplemente no habían podido continuar.

Pidió comida justo cuando Robb, Ser Rodrik, Theon Greyjoy y Hallis Mollen entraron – ¿quién era? – preguntó al punto.

Hallis negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo avergonzado – nadie lo sabe mi señora, algunos dicen haberlo visto por el castillo durante estas semanas.

– Entonces vino con el Rey – continuó entrecerrando los ojos.

– Es posible, pero no podemos confirmarlo – respondió el hombre – hemos tenido muchos forasteros últimamente, no hay manera de confirmar con quien vino quien.

– Encontramos una bolsa de piel con noventa venados de plata entre la paja de uno de los establos – siguió Robb – con todos los caballos que mi señor padre se llevó tenía mucho espacio para esconderse.

Catelyn hizo una mueca de desagrado – por lo menos la vida de mi hijo no se vendió barata.

El lugar se quedó en silencio, mientras los hombres se la quedaban viendo con los ojos abiertos – disculpe mi señora, pero ¿cómo puede estar segura de que estaba intentando matar al chico? – cuestionó Hallis.

– No dejaba de murmurar que nadie debería estará allí, posiblemente es quien prendió el fuego para sacarnos a todos de la habitación de Bran.

Robb abrió la boca para preguntar porque alguien buscaría matar a Bran cuando recordó las cartas de los espías, había mucha gente que querría a uno de los Stark muerto, bueno quería a todos los Stark muertos en el caso de Roose Bolton, pero todo el mundo podría aprovechar la oportunidad, Bran no podía defenderse correctamente ahora que no podía caminar.

– Alguien tiene miedo de que Bran pueda recordar algo – murmuró paseándose de un lado a otro – quieren silenciarlo, porque vio algo en esa torre que no debía ver, Harry tenía razón, alguien lo empujo, Bran no cayo – frunció el ceño y regresó a ver hacia Hallis – que Summer esté todo el tiempo con Bran, quiero un guardia dentro en todo momento, día y noche, uno en la puerta, dos en las escaleras y fuera de la torre justo debajo de la ventana.

– No creo que alguien pueda trepar la torre Robb – dijo Theon cruzado de brazos – además la ventana tiene una reja de madera.

– No voy a arriesgarme, las torres de Winterfell tienen muchas piedras por las que alguien lo suficientemente hábil puede escalarla sin problemas, para un adulto romper la reja no es nada.

Hallis asintió y salió de la habitación para hacer lo que se le había pedido – hay algo más – mencionó Ser Rodrik dando un paso adelante – la daga que tenía el hombre parecía demasiado… fina para alguien como ese hombre, la examiné y encontré que es de Acero Valyrio, el mango es de Huesodragón, es aún más valiosa de lo que pensé con anterioridad, se la tuvo que dar alguien.

Catelyn asintió, después de todo el que lanzó a Bran de la torre no querría que supieran su identidad, aunque todos ya sospechaban quienes eran – alguien tendrá que ir a King's Landing a decirle sobre esto a Ned – miró sus dedos y cerró las manos, sentía sus dedos rígidos y adoloridos – tengo que ir a King's Landing.

– Haré que un grupo esté preparado para su partida – dijo Ser Rodrik.

Cat negó rápidamente – un grupo grande atrae demasiada atención, no queremos que los Lannister sepan de esto.

– Deje al menos que yo la acompañe, es peligroso para una dama ir sola por estos caminos, en especial si piensa viajar hasta King's Landing.

Lo pensó un momento, pero asintió de acuerdo, se volvió hacia Robb y le sonrió – ahora eres Lord Stark, eres el Guardián del Norte, cuídate y cuida de tus hermanos por favor – Robb se iba a quejar, pero sabía lo testaruda que podía ser su madre.

Asintió algo desanimado no sabía si estaba listo para liderar Winterfell, y ahora no solo sería el Guardián del Norte, sino que su madre también estaría lejos.

* * *

Harry estaba molesto, muy molesto, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la rueda de esa maldita casa se había roto, y lo peor es que cada vez que lo hacía tenían que detenerse por un par de días para poder arreglarlo.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que Cersei estaba haciendo esto para mantenerlos lejos de King's Landing, no era lógico claro, en la capital tenían tantos hombres que podrían superarlos fácilmente si los tomaban por sorpresa, allí él podía encargarse de que uno a uno de los Lannister fuera desapareciendo.

Y estaba comenzando a pensar que era la mejor opción, en especial si lograba deshacerse de una vez por todas de Joffrey.

Los hombres de Lord Stark sabían que cuando él estaba de mal humor no era muy bueno acercarse, lastimosamente su poder era muy grande y por lo tanto cuando estaba molesto la tierra temblaba.

Eso, por su puesto, era algo que los Lannister no sabían, por lo tanto, mientras los guardias Stark se alejaba los rubios afeminados creían que podían burlarse.

Hasta ahora había logrado contener sus ganas de matar a estos desgraciados, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir haciéndolo si la maldita carreta seguía dañándose y retrasándolos.

Se encontró con Sansa y Arya que estaban discutiendo sobre una invitación de Cersei a tomar el té lo que lógicamente le dio un mal presentimiento ¿para qué la mujer que había empujado a Bran de una torre quería ver a las chicas Stark? por su puesto debería saber que Arya no asistiría, lo que la dejaba prácticamente a solas con Sansa.

Se acercó y colocó sus manos sobre las cabezas de ambas chicas, lo regresaron a ver sonriendo felices por verlo, se preguntó si se dieron cuenta de lo parecidas que estaban actuando en ese momento.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? – preguntó despeinándolas, a Arya no le importo en lo más mínimo a Sansa por otro lado…

– No hagas eso, la septa Mordane se enojará si me ve así cuando la Reina nos invitó a tomar el té – murmuró quitando su mano de su cabeza – ¿quieres venir? no creo que le importe a Myrcella o la Reina.

Harry dudaba mucho que Cersei estuviera contenta con él invitándose al té, pero de todos modos sonrió, molestar a esa desagradable mujer de ese modo sería increíble, asistió con la cabeza – claro por qué no.

Arya jadeó escandalizada – no puedo creer que me traiciones así Harry – se quejó molesta con que su hermana estuviera cambiando a Harry.

El azabache sonrió un poco más y se acercó al oído de la Stark menor – si yo voy la Reina no estará contenta, primero no me invito y segundo ha hecho hasta lo imposible para dejarme mal parado, que yo, un salvaje, entre a su casita de muñecas no le gustara.

Arya sonrió ahora más interesada en aceptar la invitación mientras Sansa frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, aunque de todos modos sonrió suavemente.

Estaba por decir algo cuando Nymeria se lanzó al suelo embarrándose de lodo el pelaje, Arya se quejó mientras intentaba levantarla nuevamente para poder cepillarle el pelaje, Sansa y Harry se rieron de la chica – solo quiere jugar – dijo Harry mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a rascarle la pansa, enseguida la pata de Nymeria empezó a moverse frenéticamente mientras jadeaba y sacaba la lengua – tienes que reconocer su estado de ánimo, con el tiempo se volverá más tranquila pero por el momento es solo una cachorra con mucha energía.

Arya asintió antes de arrodillarse en el lodo a un lado de Harry y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, para el agrado de la Loba.

Las orejas de Visenya se levantaron al ver lo que le estaban haciendo a su hermana y se acercó rápidamente antes de acostarse a su lado – no, tú no – se quejó Sansa golpeando su pie en el suelo – te estas ensuciando.

Harry se rió antes de tomarla de la mano y jalarla hacia él, chilló suavemente antes de reírse ya que quedo sentada en la pierna doblada de su prometido – puedo limpiarte con un chasquido de mis dedos así que disfruta un poco, ensúciate y no te preocupes por nada más.

Sansa negó con la cabeza, pero Harry no se rendiría tan fácil comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que su rostro estaba rojo – bien, bien voy a ensuciarme – murmuró entre risas.

Antes de que pudiera retractarse Harry se levantó y dejo caer a Sansa en el lodo, Arya empezó a reírse mientras la pelirroja solo se quejaba y golpeaba a Harry.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que dejaran de pelear y atendieran a las Lobas, luego de unos minutos Harry se puso de pie – firmes – dijo con voz ronca y firme, ambas Lobas se pusieron frente a él con las lenguas afuera – sentadas.

Se sentaron enseguida, les mando una mirada a las chicas que asintieron y se acercaron con los cepillos, con un chasquido de los dedos les retiró, a todos, el lodo que los cubría y pronto Arya y Sansa estaban cepillando el pelaje de las Lobas, mientras Nymeria se quejaba y Harry tenía que mandarle una mirada dura para que se quedara quieta, Visenya se quedaba quieta toda regia y elegante.

Harry sabía que los animales tomaban algunas cosas de sus dueños, la conexión que cada día se hacía más fuerte estaba haciendo que los Huargos tomen aún más del Stark con el que estaban conectados.

Cuando terminaron Arya sonrió, abrazó a Harry y se marchó corriendo – pero la septa Mordane la está esperando para arreglarla.

– No tienen los mismos gustos – le dijo Harry abrazándola suavemente, podía decir sin lugar a dudas que Sansa cada vez le gustaba más, especialmente porque estaba saliendo la verdadera Sansa no la programada por su madre y la septa Mordane – además tú también disfrutas de montar ahora.

La pelirroja suspiró, pero asintió – es porque espero algún día poder montar en Lily.

La besó en los labios demorándose más de lo que estaba permitido en público y luego le nalgueó para la sorpresa de Sansa que chilló nuevamente – voy a asegurarme que Arya no se meta en más problemas, curar esos besos venenosos no fue agradable para nadie.

Sansa no dijo nada con el rostro rojo y aun sorprendida por la nalgada, vio irse a Harry antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el campamento.

Harry siguió el rastro que habían dejado Arya y Nymeria, aún les faltaba entrenamiento para poder hacer su camino sin dejar marcas demasiado claras, si la gente sabia a quienes estaban buscando los encontrarían con facilidad.

Las encontró con Mycah, el hijo del carnicero, Sansa pasaba quejándose del chico, más porque apestaba que por cualquier otra razón, y tenía que estar de acuerdo es más estaba sorprendido que Nymeria no saliera corriendo lejos gracias al olor del chico, aunque posiblemente por eso es que se mantenía tan lejos de Arya mientras luchaba con el chico.

Se acercó a ellos, Mycah se apartó asustado, no lo culpaba la mayoría de las personas del pueblo temían en cierta cantidad a los caballeros, especialmente cuando la mayoría eran tan arrogantes como los Lannister.

Tomó unos palos del suelo y los examino un momento antes de cortarlos con su espada para que tuvieran el largo necesario para cada uno.

Seguían estando mal equilibradas, pero eran mejor que se acostumbraran al largo correcto por lo menos, luego les dio unas cuantas indicaciones, les corrigió la posición y luego dejo que empezaran a luchar.

Se fue a sentar a la sombra de un árbol, se recostó y cerró los ojos para poder descansar, las chicas estaban por distintos lugares del campamento, uno de ellos siempre estaba con Lord Stark junto con Ser Jory por seguridad, ahora le había tocado a Hermione, Daphne, Susan y Padma estaban con el resto de hombres manteniéndose indiferentes a los comentarios estúpidos de los Lannister.

– ¡Suficiente! – escuchó a Arya gritar, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que allí estaba Joffrey y Sansa, la primera gritándole al rubio que se alejara de su hermana mientras la segunda evitaba los ataques que el rubio hacía con su espada.

Se levantó más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido y comenzó a caminar hacia la lucha cuando Nymeria salto hacia Joffrey y le mordió el brazo.

– ¡Nymeria abajo! – rugió, enseguida la loba soltó al mocoso que se levantó y salió corriendo gritando como niña, miró a las dos por un momento en completo silencio – ¿qué sucedió?

– Estábamos practicando cuando Joffrey llego con Sansa y obligo a Mycah a luchar, él no quería así que Joffrey lo lastimo – respondió Arya mirando al suelo – lo golpee con el palo y el intento matarme con su espada, Nymeria me ayudo y luego tu llegaste – levantó la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos – van a intentar matar a Nymeria ¿cierto?

Harry asintió y tuvo que detener a la morena de salir corriendo – no te preocupes no dejare que le hagan nada – acarició la mejilla de la niña y tomó la espada en el suelo, luego miró a Sansa con una pregunta clara.

– Llegaron unos caballeros de King's Landing, hubo uno que daba algo de miedo así que Clegane se acercó con Joffrey – rodó los ojos – intento hacerse el valiente héroe, cuando le dije que tenía que venir a verlos se auto invito, no sabía que estarían practicando, lo siento.

Negó con la cabeza y le besó el cabello – vamos estoy seguro de que nos estarán buscando – sonrió sádicamente, aunque las dos chicas sabían que no estaba dirigida hacia ellas.

Regresaron caminando lentamente hacia el campamento, donde por su puesto ya los estaban esperando hombres de los Lannister que los apuntaron con sus espadas, Nymeria gruñó agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

Harry hizo un chasquido con la lengua y la Loba se quedó completamente quieta – si no retiran esas espadas de mi cara, perderán las manos.

Sus ojos eran tan fríos que los caballeros temblaron y sus manos bajaron un poco – la Reina exige que los llevemos ante ella, Arya Stark será juzgada por la herida que el príncipe Joffrey ha sufrido.

El azabache estrechó los ojos antes de que con un movimiento fluido y rápido le quitó la espada al caballero y se la clavó en la mano.

Todo el mundo retrocedió sorprendido, mientras el caballero caía al suelo gritando y agarrándose la mano – pudiste habérmelo pedido correctamente – murmuró en voz baja y amenazante, luego siguió caminando, los caballeros se apartaron como si tuvieran la peste – Sansa ve por Visenya y encuéntranos en la sala de audiencia.

La pelirroja se recogió un poco la falda del vestido y corrió hacia donde había dejado amarrada a Visenya, por suerte la había dejado con los hombres de sus padres, incluso allí cerca había estado Padma descansando.

Mientras tanto Harry tomó la mano de Arya que estaba asustada con tantos rostros Lannister que los miraban con hostilidad.

Les dijo a las chicas lo que estaba pasando y se aseguró que Daphne y Susan estuvieran en la sala de audiencia escondidas, Padma llegaría con Sansa mientras Hermione llegaría con Ned y Robert.

Se encontró con más guardias Lannister en este caso Clegane y Jaime Lannister, nuevamente fueron amenazados con la espada y Harry estuvo tentado en romperle la mano al Lannister y clavar su espada en el hombro para que no pudiera volver a usar una espada en su vida.

Pero este no era un caballero cualquier, era Jaime Lannister, si lo hacía solo los metería en más problemas, por lo que se controló.

Los llevaron hacia la sala de audiencia en donde era seguro que tendría lugar esta farsa, cuando vio como el Clegane intentaba agarrar del cuello a Nymeria, le hizo un sonido y la loba gruñó y casi le saca un par de dedos al hombre.

Le mando una sonrisa depredadora que el Perro no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y dejar al Huargo con ellos.

Entraron al salón y se encontraron rodeados por soldados Lannister, la Reina estaba junto a Joffrey sentada en el trono de Darry sonriéndoles malignamente, contrario a lo que la mujer esperaba Harry se llevó a Arya hacia una mesa donde había unas cuantas cosas para comer, cuando los Lannister intentaron obstruirles el camino el simplemente barrio su pie por debajo de las piernas del soldado, cayó al suelo con un estrépito y ellos siguieron su camino.

– Agárrenlos pronto para comenzar con este juicio – chilló Joffrey molesto.

Harry se rió estruendosamente mientras le daba algo de fruta a Arya y carne a Nymeria – ni tú, ni tú madre pueden hacer nada, solo el Rey puede comenzar con el juicio y ya que no está aquí…

El rostro de Joffrey se puso rojo de furia, Cersei abrió la boca para hablar cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse en este caso dejando entrar al Rey Robert Baratheon y Lord Stark, seguidos de cerca venían Ser Jory, Hermione con su disfraz, Sansa y Padma con su disfraz también.

Robert le mando a su mujer una mirada tan venenosa que saltó literalmente del trono para dejar que el Baratheon se sentara.

Harry, Arya y Nymeria se acercaron a Ned que abrazó a su hija – alguien puede explicarme que es todo esto – rugió el Rey mirando a todos lados – solo se me dijo que mi hijo fue atacado.

Joffrey saltó por la oportunidad – ella y el hijo del carnicero me golpearon con palos y luego esa… esa cosa de allí casi me arranca el brazo – le mostró a su padre la herida que ya estaba vendada – incluso tienen a Colmillo de León.

Harry sonrió mientras examinaba la espada, estaba bien hecha al menos, pero era tan liviana que se partiría enseguida, levantó la espada y la estampó contra el suelo, como esperaba se partió por la mitad para asombro de todos – vaya colmillo de gato que tenías aquí – le lanzó el resto de la espada, regresó a ver a Robert más serio – Arya y Mycah, el nombre del hijo del carnicero, estaban jugando con palos cuando el príncipe Joffrey exigió que el chico peleara con él, me sorprende ya que Mycah es un chico bastante fuerte y su hijo a duras penas puede cargar una espada de verdad.

– ¡Como te atreves! – gritó la Reina dando un par de pasos delante.

– Cállate mujer – le espetó el Rey, Cersei cerró la boca enseguida – mi hijo dice una cosa, tu caballero me dice otra, qué demonios tengo que hacer con esto.

Ned negó con la cabeza a duras penas sabía que había ocurrido, miró a Harry y suspiró cansado – esa criatura no es una mascota – dijo la Reina mucho más parecida a una viuda negra – son animales salvajes, no sabemos cuándo pueda atacar a otra persona, atacó a tu hijo – terminó mirando a Robert.

Harry se acercó con una sonrisa divertida, sonrisa que ya estaba comenzado a hartar a la Reina, lo que ella no sabía es que era justamente para eso – yo mismo he entrenado a estos Huargos puedo asegurar que solo actuó en defensa de Arya cuando el príncipe de los llorones estaba insultando a Arya e intentando matarla con su colmillo de gatito bebé – cada palabra ponía más furiosos a los Lannister, Harry lo estaba haciendo a propósito para que no pusieran sus ojos en las chicas Stark – mientras veníamos detuve no menos de dos veces a Nymeria de atacar a uno de sus soldados, los cuales nos apuntaba con espadas solo para traernos aquí – volvió a sonreír ahora mucho más marcadamente – si sus hombres no pueden decir la verdad así como su hijo, yo puedo probar mis palabras con acciones.

El rosto de Cersei se parecía al de su hijo ahora, completamente rojo de la furia, Robert también estaba molesto, pero también estaba divertido – ¿cuáles fueron esos hombres?

– Al primero no lo puedo reconocer, pero estoy seguro de que ahora ya no puede ser un caballero ya que le clave su espada en la mano – miró a Joffrey fríamente, el mocoso retrocedió rápidamente escondiéndose detrás de Cersei – el otro era su perro faldero, no es así, Sandor Clegane.

El perro se acercó dejando a Jaime detrás y se paró frente a todos – habla – exigió el Rey.

– Es cierto, solo hizo un sonido con la boca y el Lobo se regresó a amenazarme, sigue mejor las ordenes que algunos de estos hombres – terminó mirando a los soldados Lannister.

– ¿De qué manera podrías demostrar como los controlas? – preguntó Robert.

Silbó y enseguida las orejas de Nymeria y Visenya se levantaron, unos segundos después estaban paradas frente a Harry – sentadas – las dos se sentaron obedientemente – muertas – se lanzaron al suelo de espaldas dejando su lengua afuera – dos patas.

Se levantaron rodando sobre su estómago antes de saltar y levantarse en sus patas traseras, giró la mano, y ambas comenzaron a dar saltitos dando un giro completo, la gente tenía los ojos abiertos completamente de la sorpresa, nunca había visto esa clase de obediencia en cualquier perro.

Harry les sonrió antes de tomar carne de la mesa y dársela, ambas Lobas disfrutaron de su pequeña comida.

Robert asintió – bien, entonces parece que alguien estaba mintiendo – dijo regresando a ver a su hijo – un príncipe mentiroso, esto es perfecto – le mandó una mirada que prometía dolor y luego regresó a ver a Ned – lamento este inconveniente Ned, me asegurare que mi hijo se comporte de ahora en adelante – miró a los Huargos sentados junto a sus respectivas dueñas – solo asegúrate de que estén bien entrenadas.

– Eso es todo – se quejó Cersei – lastiman a tu hijo y no los vas a castigar, son bestias, deberían estar muertos.

– Están entrenados, este hombre los controla perfectamente – dijo Robert con una mueca – Joffrey, por el contrario, mintió, si no fuera mi hijo estaría enviándolo al muro en este momento.

El lugar se quedó en silencio mientras Robert salía del salón, Harry hizo un sonido que resonó por todo el salón, ambas Lobas abrieron y cerraron la boca mirando a Cersei que dio un paso atrás, luego se dieron la vuelta y caminaron a un lado de Sansa y Arya, gruñendo a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca, nadie se atrevió a mover un solo dedo, en especial porque gruñían solamente a los Lannister, mientras a los soldados Stark, que estaban más cerca, los ignoraron completamente.

Caminaron hasta su sector del campamento y enseguida fue abordado por Arya que no dejaba de agradecerle, Nymeria parecía saber que había estado en peligro porque se lanzó igual a su dueña a lamerle la cara, ya era lo suficientemente grande que parecía una Loba común, por lo tanto, su lengua también era lo suficientemente grande para dejarle toda la cara babeada.

Los tres Stark se rieron de él, más atrás las chicas estaban casi cayéndose de la risa, Harry logró retirar a la Loba y sonrió diabólicamente – les parece muy gracioso cierto… parece que es temporada de besos – murmuró, Sansa, Hermione, Padma, Susan y Daphne dejaron de reír enseguida.

– No te atreverías – dijo Daphne frunciendo el ceño.

Harry solo sonrió y comenzó a acercarse – Lily – murmuró la Dragona enseguida apareció detrás de las chicas que abrieron los ojos asombradas.

– Harry James Potter – chilló Hermione mirando al chico y al mismo tiempo buscando una salida, pero Lily estaba evitando su camino de escape – ni se te ocurra acercarte un paso más.

Harry simplemente se lanzó hacia delante intentando atrapar a Sansa, por suerte para ella Visenya decidió ayudarla metiéndose entre las piernas de Harry, eso les dio tiempo para que corrieran como si el diablo las persiguiera.

– Lily no dejes que escapen – gritó.

La Dragona estiró rápidamente la cola cortándoles el camino a Sansa, Hermione y Susan, Daphne y Padma que había tomado el lado opuesto para escapar, ni siquiera miraron atrás – ¡traidoras! – gritó Susan intentando saltar la cola de Lily – me vengare, se los aseguro.

– Nos vengaremos – dijo Hermione gruñendo, miró a Harry que ya estaba sobre ellas – enserio Harry esto no es justo.

– Yo creo que si lo es – sonrió, se acercó tomando a Hermione del rostro y la besó.

Sansa y Susan volvieron a intentar correr, pero Lily evitó su escape, soltó a Hermione y se regresó hacia las dos pelirrojas que lo veía con los ojos abiertos – no… no lo hagas – susurró Sansa.

– Qué asco – dijo Hermione de rodillas en el suelo – tengo saliva de Huargo en la garganta y toda la cara.

Harry corrió hacia las dos que faltaban y las abrazó antes de comenzar a besarlas como podía, mientras tanto las dos chillaban y amenazaban a Harry, todo el mundo estaba riéndose, ya estaban acostumbrados a verlos jugar de ese modo, desde la llegada de los Lannister era menos común, pero aún era divertido.

Arya se reía estruendosamente mientras abrazaba a Nymeria, por un momento había sentido que le perdería, agradecería a Harry por esto más tarde, quizá podría regalarle algo, como una espada, si eso era buena idea.

* * *

 **Generalmente pondría algunas explicaciones para el capítulo al final, pero no quiero hacer esto demasiado largo.**

 **Solo voy a explicar algunos puntos específicos como por ejemplo el inicio donde Robb empieza a escribirle cartas a Daenerys, la verdad la perra pálida me cae peor que una patada en las pe &%$#&, para mí el final de Game of Thrones fue casi perfecto, sigo creyendo que Sansa era la indicada para el trono, pero la muerte de la perra y que el otro Targaryen termine literalmente expulsado del reino fue perfecto.**

 **Jon me caía bien, hasta que cometió le estupidez de arrodillarse ante la perra solamente porque es medio bonita, podía soportar que fuera un Targaryen solamente porque también es un Stark, pero después de eso solamente fueron malas decisiones y más malas decisiones, es un pendejo completo.**

 **Por eso esto es una especie de rama de olivo, espero que esas cartas puedan hacer de Daenerys, en el futuro, una mujer decente.**

 **Como las cartas de Hogwarts hicieron por Harry, porque de otro modo no puedo pensar en una manera de que el pobre terminara tan bien viviendo con esa familia, el azabache en verdad debió haberse convertido en un asesino en masas con el poder suficiente para nivelar todo Londres.**

 **Las cartas le dieron esperanza, le dijeron que había alguien allí afuera a quien le importaba, eso me supongo fue lo que salvo el mundo jajaja.**

 **Después pongo algunas cosas canon, tanto del libro (algunos pequeños guiños) como de la serie, espero poder hacer algo así como una mezcla ya que parece en algún punto las dos se separan, especialmente al final ya que aún ni siquiera se sabe cuándo saldrá el final de los libros.**

 **La siguiente escena en la que si quería influir era justamente la última, me decepciono mucho que Ned hubiera dejado ganar tan fácilmente a Cersei y hubiera asesinado a Lady, en ese entonces Sansa me no me agradaba, pero la pobre loba no tenía la culpa de nada, aunque es algo normal en esta seria pagan justos por pecadores, esa es la principal regla de ese mundo.**

 **Aun así, logre cambiarlo para que el que se viera mal y tuviera problemas fuera el desperdicio de Joffrey, me sorprende ver a alguien que es aún más asqueroso, lamentable y desagradable que Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape y Ronald Weasley juntos.**

 **Pero ya entrando en la trama central de los libros cree un cambio enorme, ambas lobas sobrevivieron a este encuentro y se quedaron con las dos Stark.**

 **Puede ser algo que se ve pequeño, pero a la larga y ya más adentrados en la historia se vuelve una pequeña bola de nieve que rodo por la ladera y creció, y siguió creciendo, va a ser todo un reto incluir a estas dos en la trama principal.**

 **De todos modos, me gusto golpear a Cersei y Joffrey, aunque fuera algo efímero y no un golpe propiamente dicho.**

 **Espero sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites.**


End file.
